La niñera y el gentelman
by Selva 125
Summary: Parodia de la niñera y el presidente. No le podria ir peor a Betty: En un solo dia pierde su trabajo, su novio y su casa. y no solo eso! Ahora tendra que lidiar con su trabajo de niñera, y sus problemas amorosos con su nuevo jefe, su antiguo amor platonico ! Podra Betty salir viva...y conquistar a su "gentelman"? FINALIZADO
1. Capitulo 1: Porque a mi?

**Capítulo 1: ¿Por qué a mí?**

* * *

**A uno, siempre le pasan cosas malas y cosa buenas: es lógico. Hay días que son mejores que otros: es normal. Pero que te pase lo que me ha pasado a mí en un día, eso es irreal.**

**Aun no me he presentado: soy Betty Fudou, 20 años, estudiante de moda en una academia muy importante de Japón, hermana pequeña de Fudou Akio, el famoso jugador de Inzauma Japón. Ahora mismo, estoy pasando uno de los peores momentos de mi vida.**

**¿Por qué? Bueno, si vosotros hubieseis perdido vuestra casa, vuestro trabajo, y a vuestro novio, creo que estarías como yo: cabreada. **

**¡MALDITA SEA! ¡PARECE COMO QUE EL MUNDO TUVIESE ALGO CONTRA MI! Y todo había comenzado como un día como otro cualquiera… **

**En la mañana, me había ido a mi empleo. Para pagar mis estudios, trabajo como camarera en un café maid, **_**swett girl**_**. No me agradan mucho los cafés de maids, pero era lo único que había encontrado. Como decía, era un día como cualquiera, hasta que el jefe me llamo para darme una charla:**

_**(Flashback)**_

_-¿Qué tal estas, Betty?-__**me pregunto mi jefe.**_

_-Pues, creo que bien._

_-Te debes preguntar porque te he hecho venir a mi despacho-__** asentí con la cabeza. El rechoncho y calvo del jefe comenzó a fumarse un cigarrillo, y empezó a darme una charla:**_

_-Betty…eres una muy buena camarera….blablablabla….muy inteligente y blablablabla…blablablabla __**(realmente no escuchaba mucho lo que decía, solamente miraba su bigote y me preguntaba sin era en verdad suyo o era postizo)**__…blablablabla, blablablabla… despedida._

_-¡¿Qué?! _

_-Betty, eres demasiado despistada, tienes demasiado carácter, eres muy cabezota y a veces hablas como un camionero. Nuestros clientes prefieren que las camareras sean chicas más femeninas, dulces, tiernas, que hablen como es debido. Como dudo mucho que vayas a cambiar, creo que es mejor que dejes el café. ¿No te parece?_

_**(Fin del flashback)**_

**Lo único que me parece es que mi reacción no fue muy buena: insultar a mi exjefe y tirarle toda la comida que había en los platos no es muy maduro de mi parte. Además, me tuvieron que sacar los guardias de seguridad (tengo prohibido volver a pisar ese local, por orden judicial).**

**Después, fue lo de mi novio.**

_**(Flashback)**_

_**Entré al apartamento de mi chico para darle una sorpresa, y olvidarme de lo que me había pasado. El siempre deja una copia de sus llaves debajo del felpudo. Así, que cogí las llaves y entré en el apartamento. Mala decisión.**_

_**Me encontré ESTO: mi queridito tumbado en el sofá haciendo manitas con una rubia despampanante y una morena muy desarrollada físicamente. Y para colmo, cuando se dio cuenta que yo estaba ahí, lo único que dijo fue:**_

_-¡Betty! ¡No es lo que parece!-__**no era muy convincente si intentaba esconder sus partes genitales con las manos.**_

_-No es lo que parece… ¡COMO PUEDES DECIR ME ESO! ¡¿PIENSAS QUE SOY IDIOTA O QUE?!_

_-Jacob, ¿Quién es esta chica?__**-pregunto la rubia inocentemente.**_

_-¿Por qué nos grita?__**-pregunto la morena, mirándome con desprecio.**_

_-Esto… Ella es…es…mi hermana.__**-eso era la gota que colmó el vaso. Le pegue en sus partes íntimas y les grite:**_

_-¡SOY SU NOVIA! ¡MAS BIEN, LO ERA! ¡HEMOS TERMINADO__**!-y salí de su casa sin mirar atrás.**_

_**(Fin del flashback)**_

**¡Si tendré suerte con los hombres!**

**¡Y para colmo, perdí mi casa! Eso es más fácil de explicar, así que no necesito otro flashback. El propietario del piso en el que yo vivo, anuncio que iba a venderlo, así que tengo solo hasta pasado mañana para buscarme otro lugar. Al principio, me ofreció dejarme hasta el próximo lunes, pero después de casi ahorcarlo vivo, decidió cambiar la fecha. ¡HIJO DE SU MADRE!**

**Y aquí estoy de nuevo, sentada en un banco del parque, maldiciendo mi mala suerte (¿por qué a mí?). Cuando un periódico se choca contra mi cara. **

"¡Estúpido periódico!"**\- grito enojada y miro el periódico en particular. Suspiro. ¡Tampoco voy a enfadarme con un periódico! Él no me ha hecho nada malo. Decido de ponerme a leerlo y encuentro algo interesante: un anuncio de trabajo para cuidar unos niños en una casa. Una anciana busca una niñera para que cuide de sus nietos. ¡Y viene con el número de teléfono y la dirección de la casa! **"Mm…no tengo tan mala suerte como pensaba…"

* * *

**Ahora mismo estoy en la casa de la señora en particular, Miss Dollmeyer. Es una anciana inglesa muy elegante, amable y acogedora. Parece también muy cariñosa. Lleva suelto su cabello plateado (es muy largo) y aunque tenga como sesenta y pico de edad, se ve muy hermosa, con una apariencia juvenil (lo más joven que se le pueda ver).La dama me sirve un té y me empieza a hacer preguntas:**

-Bueno Betty, ¿tienes experiencias de cuidar niños?

-En realidad, no mucha, pero me dicen que sigo siendo un poco niña, así que….-**mi respuesta le hace sonreír.**

-¿Te importaría tener que vivir con nosotros? Necesitamos una niñera, pero también nos gustaría que pudiese hacer de ama de casa.

-¡Para mi es perfecto! Solamente tengo clases los martes, jueves y sábados, tres horas al día. Los demás, tengo libre. Además, me quedé sin casa.

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué?**-pregunta curiosa. Le empiezo a explicar todo lo que me paso, y a partir de ahí empezamos a hablar de todo y de nada, con una gran facilidad. **

-¿Sabes que, Betty? -**me dice después de un rato de charla**-¡Me caes bien! Creo que serás una buena niñera para mis nietos. Te propongo algo: vamos a firmar el contrato, ve a tu apartamento para tomar todo lo que necesites, y vente hoy mismo a vivir con nosotros. ¿Te parece?

-¡SI!

* * *

**Después de haber firmado el contrato, me fui corriendo hacia mi casa para hacer mis muchas maletas (es que tengo un montón de ropa, de zapatos, de cinturones…). ¡He encontrado cosas que creía pérdidas (fotos, zapatos, un balon de futbol…)!**

**Entre otras, encontré una pequeña cajita lila con un lacito morado. Era un regalo que le quería hacer hace cinco años a mi mejor amigo y amor platónico: Edgard Valtinas. Los dos íbamos al mismo instituto y jugábamos en el mismo equipo de futbol (yo era una estudiante de intercambio en la época). Aunque nos peleásemos mucho, tengo que reconocer que me gustaba todo de él: su sonrisa, su largo cabello, su caballerosidad, cuando se ponía celoso…estaba enamorada de Edgar. A final decidí declararme el último día de clase. Pero todo salió mal.**

_**(Flashback)**_

_**Ese día habida decidido vestirme más femenina, así que me puse un vestido negro con unas sandalias blancas. Le fui a buscar con mi regalo en la mano y le encontré hablando con Philip Owen, su mejor amigo.**_

_-¿Has visto lo rara que se ha vestido hoy Betty?-__**comentaba Philip a Edgar (¡maldito!). Me escondí para escuchar la conversación. Tenía curiosidad de saber lo que decían de mí.**_

_-Mm…tampoco esta tan mal.-__**le respondía mi amor platónico.**_

_-¿Qué no esta tan mal? ¿¡No me digas te gusta!?_

_-¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo me podría gustar esa marimacho?_

_**Ahí deje de escuchar la conversación. Me pareció oir como Philip se iba, pero realmente, no hacía mucho caso a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Mi corazón se estaba rompiendo en millones de pedacitos, y las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de mis ojos.**_

_-¿Betty? ¿Qué haces aquí?-__**pregunto pálido Edgar al verme .No le respondí nada. Lo único que hice fue irme corriendo del lugar. **_

_**Después de eso, nunca más lo volví a ver.**_

_**(Fin del flashback)**_

**Esta cosa me trae tristes recuerdos. Y no sé porque, decido cogerla y ponerla adentro de una de mis maletas. **

* * *

**¡Adiós viejo apartamento, hola nueva casa! Estoy en el umbral de la mansión de la anciana, que parece un palacio inglés. No miento: uno podría confundir esta casa con el Buckingham palace. Deben de ser extremadamente ricos en esta familia… **

**Bueno, en todo caso, decido sonar al timbre. Cinco segundos después, me viene a abrir alguien: es un niño de unos catorce años, una mezcla de inglés-japonés. Sus cabellos marrones ondulados, los lleva en una media melena. El muchacho me mira con curiosidad y me pregunta:**

-¿Eres tú la nueva niñera?

-Exacto. Me llamo Betty Fudou. Y tú eres…

-Takuto Shindou. Encantado de conocerte.-**y me tiende la mano con una caballerosidad que me recuerda a alguien…- **Pasa por favor. Espera un momento aquí.

**Y me deja sola, en un salón digno de reyes. ¡Creo que no tendré dificultad alguna en acostumbrarme a este sitio!**

**Como estoy aburrida, decido ir a investigar la mansión. Unos minutos más tarde, llego a la cocina (¡y que cocina!), donde me encuentro a otro niño (uno con el pelo blanco y despeinado y de piel morena), esta vez japonés, atando un hilo al mango de la puerta. Cuando termina de atar el hilo, se da la vuelta y me mira sorprendido. Después, se decide a preguntarme en un tono grosero:**

-¿Quién eres tú, vieja?

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy vieja! Y soy la nueva niñera de la casa, Betty Fudou. ¿Quién eres tú?

-Munemasa Ibuki…espera un momento…. ¿Eres tu Betty Fudou?**-me pregunta sorprendido-** ¿La chica de la cual papa no para de hablar?

**¡Debe de estar loco! ¡Si ni siquiera sé quién es su padre! En ese momento, se escucha una voz varonil por donde la puerta de entrada que dice:** "¡Ya llegue a casa!" **Un momento…esa voz…no puede ser, pero si es…**

-¡CUIDADO BETTY!**-me grita Shindou desde el umbral del salón, pero ya es tarde: un cubo vacío que estaba unido con el hilo de la puerta se me cae encima, dejándome a oscuras. ¡No veo nada, y no hago más que chocarme con todo! ¡Menudo estruendo que estoy haciendo! Oigo la voz que se acerca a la cocina diciendo: **"¿Qué es lo que…?" **Pero nunca terminara su frase, puesto que tropiezo y me caigo encima de esa persona. **

-¡Lo siento mucho!**-me disculpo, mientras me quito el cubo de la cabeza. Mala opción. Porque descubro unos ojos azules-grisáceos, una mata enorme de cabello liso azul, y un rostro que nunca pude olvidar… Lo único que puedo decir es su nombre**:-Edgar…

-¿Betty?**-pregunta sorprendido. Me mira con esos ojos tan hermosos que tiene, con una mirada sorprendida, pero creo que con un toque de… ¿cariño? -**¿Qué…?

-Veo que ya os conocéis.-**dice Dollmeyer detrás nuestra, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-**Betty, te presento a mi hijo, Edgar, y a mis nietos adoptivos, Shindou e Ibuki. Chicos, ella es Betty, la nueva niñera. Va a estar viviendo con nosotros una larga temporada.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**\- gritamos Edgar y yo a la vez. Dios Santo, ¿Por qué a mí?**

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! Lo siento por tardar tanto en escribir una nueva historia, pero ya hemos empezado de nuevo las clases, y no he tenido tiempo. ¿Qué tal os ha parecido? El próximo episodio va a estar más centrado en los primeros días de Betty con esta familia. Si tenéis sugerencias, si os gusta o no, o si queréis preguntar algo por favor, dejad vuestras reviews. ¡Espero que pueda seguir la serie! Nos vemos la próxima. **_**¡Au**__**Revoir! **_


	2. Capitulo 2: empiezan los problemas!

-¡Mira si tendrás mala suerte! Siempre has sido muy patosa… ¡pero esta vez te has superado!

**¡Pero quien me mando a llamar a Akio! ¡Desde hace dos horas que no para de burlarse de mí! Debería de buscarme otro confidente…**

-Bueno, mira el lado positivo. Vas a poder vivir bajo el mismo techo que tu príncipe azul…

-¡AKIO! ¡CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO DE QUE NO LE LLAMES ASI**!- le chillo por el teléfono. ¡Sera mi hermano, pero a veces, me desespera!**

-Vamos… ¿No me digas que no estas contenta de poder estar a su lado?-** pregunta en un tono burlón y travieso. **

-¡Pe-pero estas mal del coco o que!-**maldita sea, ¿Por qué me estoy sonrojando?- **¿Seguro de que sales con Haruna ¡No entiendo cómo te puede soportar!

-¡No metas a Haru-chan en esto!**-se queja mi hermanito- **Bueno, ya tengo que colgar, he quedado con Kido dentro de una hora. No puedo dejar a mi cuñado esperando **–dice, riéndose. Pero su tono cambia a uno más serio:**\- Y Betty…yo que tú me mantendría alejada de el…ya sabes porque.

-¿Desde cuándo me dictas lo que tengo que hacer?-**pregunto molesta. Desde el teléfono, me parece oír como suspira.**

-Solamente te estoy dando un consejo, nada más. Tampoco quiero volverte a ver en un mar de lágrimas…-**. Parecía que me iba a decir algo más sobre eso, pero solamente se despidió:**-Voy a colgar. ¡Cuídate mucho, patosa!

-¡Hasta pronto, calvito!

**Sentada en la cama de mi nuevo cuarto, me quedo pensando en esta loca situación. Y llego a una conclusión: tengo ganas de tirarme por el balcón. Bueno, en realidad tengo dos: la otra, es que tengo muy mala suerte. **

**¡Cómo es que después de cinco años de no ver a Edgar, de haber intentado sacármelo de la cabeza, después de haber pensado por un momento que lo había olvidado, va y no solo me lo encuentro, si no que ahora tengo que trabajar para él y vivir con él! De solo recordar lo que paso después de ese "accidente"…**

_**(Flashback)**_

_-¡QUEEEEEEEE!_

_-¿Pero cómo….cuando….por qué…?-__**balbuceaba Edgar.**__\- ¡Debes estar bromeando!_

_-No querido, no estoy bromeando para nada.-__**contesto Dollmeyer**__-Betty va a ser a partir de ahora la nueva niñera, y también la nueva ama de casa. _

_-¡Pero si apenas sabe cuidarse ella misma!-__**se quejó el.**_

_-¿¡Como que no se me cuidar de mi misma!?-__**le grite, con mi orgullo dañado.-**__ ¡Para que lo sepas, tengo 20 años, ya soy una adulta!_

_-Sí, claro…una adulta que se anda paseando con un cubo en la cabeza._

_-¡YO NO ANDABA PASEANDO ME CON UN CUBO EN LA CABEZA! ¡EL CUBO SE CALLO ENCIMA DE MI CABEZA, QUE ES DISTINTO!-__**le chille, enrabiada.**_

_-Esto…Edgar, Betty… ¿No podrías dejaros de pelear?-__**intento calmarnos Shindou.**_

_-¡Si, que aquí los niños somos nosotros, no ustedes!-__**se reía Ibuki.**_

_**Mi ex amigo y yo cruzamos las miradas un momento. Lo que leí en sus ojos era claro: no me quería en su casa…porque me detestaba.**_

_**(Fin del flashback)**_

**El me detesta. Lo supe cuando cruzamos las miradas. Lo supe por la forma en que le respondía a su madre que me iba a aceptar que yo trabajase para ellos. Lo supe cuando me estrecho la mano. Lo supe desde aquel día, hace cinco años. Pero hoy me duele mucho más la herida. Esa herida, que se abrió hace tiempo, y que se vuelve a abrir de nuevo, dejándome destrozado el corazón… Las lágrimas empiezan a caer silenciosamente por mis mejillas. Pareciese que voy a llorar durante toda la noche.**

**Pero, como siempre, el sueño vence a mi tristeza. **

**En cuanto abro los ojos, a la mañana siguiente, me topo con la mirada curiosa de Shindou (que está sentado justo al lado mío, en mi cama), asustándome un poco. No mucho. Lo suficiente como para pegar un chillido y caerme de la cama.**

-¡Betty! ¿Estás bien?-**pregunta preocupado el castaño.**

-No te preocupes, no es nada…-**le respondo, levantándome del suelo, sacudiéndome un poco el pijama.- **¿Qué es lo que quieres, Takuto-kun?

-Por favor, llámame Shindou.-**me pide, galantemente (galantería que la debe de haber sacado de su padre)**\- Venia solamente para despertarte. Y para decirte que hoy ni Edgar ni Dollmeyer estarán en casa.

-¿Por qué?** –pregunto curiosa, y a la vez aliviada (no me hubiese agradado tener que trabajar con EL delante mío).**

-Edgar tiene una reunión en la empresa donde él trabaja; y Dollmeyer va a ir a la casa de una anciana amiga suya. Yo también no voy a estar aquí, voy a ir a jugar a futbol con mis amigos. **–Me informa el chaval.- **Pero tranquila, Ibuki se va a quedar en casa contigo.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Súper! ¡Me quedo con el que tira cubos en la cabeza de la gente!- **aplaudo sarcásticamente.**

-Tranquila, Betty. Ibuki no es mala persona, ya verás. Aunque puede llegar a ser muy molesto…-**me comenta, haciendo una mueca que me hace reír. El también empieza a reírse conmigo. Bueno, por lo menos creo haberme hecho un buen amigo en esta familia -sin contar a la anciana, claro.**

**¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Después de pasar horas limpiando la casa, cortando el césped, en fin, trabajando, ahora que quería ponerme a comer, va y no encuentro el chocolate! ¿Dónde lo habrán escondido? **

\- Si te preguntas donde está el chocolate, está adentro del cajón, a la izquierda de la encimera blanca**\- me señala el chico de pelo despeinado. **

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba buscando el chocolate?-**le pregunto extrañada, mientras empiezo a tomar un poco de ese manjar de los dioses.**

-Se muchas cosas sobre ti. Más de las que te imaginas.-**me responde, en un tono enigmático.- **¿Te muestro algunos ejemplos? Pues escucha: sé que eres una fanática, no solo del chocolate, sino que también del helado de chocolate y del futbol; sé que te gustaría ser diseñadora de moda para jóvenes; sé que una vez trajiste zapatillas de casa al colegio; sé que una vez te castigaron por decirle al profesor hijo de…

-¡Ya, Ok, ya entendí!-**le pido, casi suplicando (no es mi culpa, él estaba empezando a hablar demasiado rápido para mí).- **¿De dónde sacaste toda esa información?

**El chico no me responde, solamente me sonríe pícaramente. Me recuerda mucho a mi hermano…ahora entiendo porque no lo soporto. Pareciera que me iba a contestar algo, pero entonces escuchamos a alguien llamando a la puerta.**

-¡Ya voy!-**grito desde la cocina. **

**Decido de dejar el chocolate en la encimera, y me voy rápidamente hacia la entrada. Abro la puerta y me encuentro con una mujer: es muy joven, más o menos de mi edad, con el cabello largo de color violeta, con unos bonitos ojos azules, y una carita de ángel caído del cielo. Bueno, un ángel caído del cielo, pero enfadado.**

-¿Esta Edgar aquí?-**pregunta enfadado el ángel.**

-Emm…pues no**.-respondo.**

-¡Como que no está aquí!-**se enfada aún mucho más el "ángel".- **¡Y quién es usted! ¡No me diga que es su nueva mujer!

-¡Pu-pu-pues claro que no! Yo soy la nueva niñera. Y usted es…

-Kudo Fuyuka, su ex mujer.

**Esa palabra me llega como un puñetazo al estómago: ex mujer. Su ex mujer. Bueno, ¿pero que me esperaba? Edgar siempre tuvo mucho éxito con las mujeres… Y no es que siga enamorada de él, ¿no? Entonces, ¿Cómo es que me duele tanto el corazón?**

**Menos mal, que Ibuki llega, porque si no, creo que me pondría a llorar como una becerra. **

-¡Hola, angelito de hielo!-**la saluda sarcásticamente.- **Si viniste para envenenar a "papa" de nuevo, sería mejor que dieses la media vuelta, y te fueses por donde viniste. Si es que se puede volver al infierno, claro.

**¿Soy yo, o hay una ventisca de fuego entre esos dos?**

-¡Como te atreves a hablarme así!** –le reprocha secamente.- **Ya veo que sigues igual de maleducado que siempre…

-¡Si señora! ¡Y pienso seguir así! ¡Sobre todo que tengo ahora a BETTY a mi lado!**\- dice esto último, pasando un brazo por mi cintura.**

-Espera un momento… ¿Tu eres Betty?-**pregunta Fuyuka.**

-Emm…si, esa soy yo.-**respondo perdida. Parece que mi respuesta le molesta muchísimo, porque su cara angelical pasa a una diabólica.**

-Bueno, tampoco es que el fuera a interesarse en tan poca cosa**.-comenta, encogiendo los hombros.**

-Un momento**.-empiezo (por fin) a hablar claramente.- **Déjeme ver si he entendido bien: usted, una mujer cualquiera, ex mujer de Edgar, pero solamente su ex mujer, viene aquí como si nada, se enfada porque él no está, cuando usted no había dicho nada de que venía hacia aquí, empieza a insultar a este chaval, que no será muy educado, pero que no es mala persona, se vuelve a enfadar esta vez con migo, ¿y me empieza a llamar poca cosa? ¡PERO QUIEN SE CREE USTED QUE ES! No más bien: ¡QUIEN SE CREE QUE SOY YO! ¡NO SE LE OCURRA VOLVERME A LLAMAR POCA COSA NUNCA MAS DELANTE DE MIS NARICES! ¡ME HA OIDO BIEN! ¡NUNCA MAS!

**Respiro. Cuando ya he cogido aire, me pongo a mirar a Ibuki, que está aguantándose la risa, y a Fuyuka, que está más roja que un tomate. Me parece que me he pasado un poco…Pero, sorprendentemente, su rostro pierde su color tomate, y empieza a sonreír maliciosamente. Entonces, empieza a hablar dulcemente:**

-Realmente, no sé quién es usted, pero sé que no debes de ser muy buena cocinera. Me parece que algo se está quemando…

**El moreno y yo miramos adentro de la casa: ¡Oh Dios mío, sale humo de la cocina! Ibuki va rápidamente hacia la cocina. Yo intento seguirle, pero la mujer-demonio me agarra de la muñeca, pone su boca al lado de mi oído derecho y me susurra:** "Ten cuidado con migo, Betty. No vuelvas a enfadarme, y no te entrometas en mi camino, o si no…" **No terminara nunca su frase, puesto que me suelta de la muñeca y me empuja adentro de la casa.**

**No miro hacia afuera para ver si sigue allí: tengo otro asunto más importante que ella.**

-¡Betty!-**me grita Ibuki.**\- ¡No veo nada, el humo no para de salir! ¡Ayúdame!

-¿Dónde está el extintor?-** le pregunto.**

-¿Por qué buscas un extintor?-**me pregunta una voz masculina.**

**Oh no... Creo que mejor me voy a adentrar a la cocina…**

**Pero es demasiado tarde. Edgar acaba de entrar. Y no está para nada contento.**

**Bueno, miremos el punto positivo de esto: ni Dollmeyer, ni Shindou, ni ninguna otra persona supo lo que había pasado. Un punto bueno, ¿no?**

**Pero hay un gran lado malo en esto: Edgar estaba ahí, y descubrió que la cosa causante de todo eso era… el plato de arroz que estaba preparando para la cena. Wow. Fuyuka tenía razón: ¡soy una pésima cocinera! ¡Y da igual que Ibuki me quiera convencer de lo contrario, sé que Edgar me va a despedir! **

**Cojo la almohada y hundo la cara sobre ella. Entonces, el entra en mi cuarto.**

-¿Qué quieres Edgar?**-le pregunto.- **Si has venido para decirme que estoy despedida, no te preocupes: eso ya lo sé.

-¿Por qué piensas que te voy a despedir?

-¡Pues porque casi quemo tu casa por culpa mía y de mi estúpido plato de arroz!**\- le respondo.**

-¡Betty, no te voy a despedir solamente por eso!-**me aclara, mientras se ríe.**

-Bueno, pero como pensaba que me detestabas…-**ahí el deja de reírse. Me mira tristemente y se sienta en mi cama, justo al lado mío.**

-Betty…te equivocas…no te detesto para nada. Es solamente que…bueno…hacia mucho que no te había visto y…no sabía cómo reaccionar**.-me explica dulcemente, con esa voz tan suave que a mí me gusta.- **¿Tú me odias?

-¿Habría aceptado el trabajo si hubiese sido así?

**No me responde nada. Solamente sonríe. ¡Por Dios, creo que mi corazón va a estallar! Sin quererlo, le miro a los ojos, y el sostiene la mirada. Sin darnos cuenta, empezamos a acercarnos el uno al otro, despacito…Nuestras manos se entrelazan y…nuestros labios se unen durante un largo y hermoso momento. Cuando nos separamos, Edgar empieza a balbucear unas disculpas y se va. Intuitivamente, toco con la punta de mis dedos mis labios.**

**¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Acabamos de besarnos! **

**¡Hola de nuevo! He decidido hacer ahora las notas de autor al final de cada capítulo, para no enrollarme hablando. ¿Qué tal os aparecido este capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado el beso? ¿Pensáis que he puesto a Fuyuka demasiado maligna? Creo que, el próximo capítulo, estará centrado sobre la familia de Edgar. ¡Dejad vuestras reviews, buenas, malas, con comentarios, con quejas…! Me despido ahora, y nos vemos la próxima vez. Chao chao! **


	3. Capitulo 3: La familia de Edgar

_**Me encuentro en un laberinto. Estoy perdida, no sé por dónde ir. De repente, veo una luz. Decido acercarme. Pero en cuanto me acerco, más lejos se encuentra. Por más que lo intento, no logro alcanzarlo. Justo cuando casi estoy al lado suyo, una mano desconocida agarra mi muñeca, y me tira a un vacío inmenso. Mientras caigo, escucho una risa diabólica y demente…**_

…**Y me despierto en sobresalto, pegando un grito. Juraría que he gritado muy fuerte porque, dos segundos más tarde, Miss Dollmeyer y su hijo (mi jefe, "amigo" y ex amor platónico) vienen corriendo y abren la puerta de mi habitación. **

-Betty, ¿estás bien?-** pregunta Edgar, preocupado. **

-Si…solamente fue una pesadilla…-**le tranquilizo. **

**Nos miramos a los ojos un momento. Hace mucho tiempo (2 o 3 días) que no hablaba con el después de…el beso. Me sonrojo al recordar lo que paso hace 3 noches. Parece que él también se acuerda, porque desvía su mirada, murmura algunas palabras, y se va, dejándome sola con su madre. La anciana parece no creerse lo que le he dicho (ayer también me desperté sobresaltada). Enseguida se sienta al lado mío y me toca tiernamente la frente con su arrugada mano. La mujer hace una mueca de descontento, y me dice:**

-¡Betty, estas ardiendo! ¡Normal que tengas pesadillas! Debes de tener fiebre. No te muevas, voy a buscar el termómetro.

-Dollmeyer, no hace falta que haga eso. Me encuentro perfectamen…

-Betty…Ni se te ocurra moverte.-**me ordena en con el tono de un sargento enfadado, mientras cruza el umbral.-** Como te levantes de esa cama, estas despedida.

**Mm…creo que será mejor no moverme de aquí…**

**Para los que no os acordéis de mí, mi nombre es Betty Fudou, hermana de Akio Fudou, estudiante de moda juvenil, y niñera de dos adolescentes llamados Ibuki y Shindou. Mis jefes son Miss Dollmeyer y su hijo Edgar Valtinas. Edgar, mi mejor amigo, mi primer amor, el que me…**

**Creo que me he vuelto a ponerme roja. Aun no me lo puedo creer: ¡Edgar y yo no besamos! Sigo sin entender como paso eso. ¿Por qué me habrá besado? Y lo que menos comprendo, es que estoy feliz por ello. ¡Se supone que ya no estoy enamorada de el! Me dan ganas de tener una conversación conmigo misma tipo: ¡Hola, Betty! ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! ¡Edgar no está interesado en ti! ¡Y tu deberías de dejar de pensar en el! ¡Hace solamente 5 días que dejaste a tu novio, y al día siguiente de eso ya te estas besando con otro! ¡¿PERO QUE PASA CONTIGO!?**

**¡AHHHHHH! ¡YA NO SE LO QUE PENSAR! ¿Sera que me estoy volviendo loca?**

**Pero no me da tiempo a seguir quejándome: Dollmeyer viene con un palo gigantesco que se parece a un termómetro y me lo mete en la boca. Después de unos segundos, me lo saca del hocico y lo mira. No debe de gustarle lo que ve, por que empieza a menear la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, mientras agita el enorme palo. ¡Bueno, pero tampoco es que me vaya a pedir de ir al hospital!**

-Betty, voy a tener que pedirte que vayas al hospital.

**¡Maldita sea!**

-Dollmeyer, no hace falta que vaya. Me encuentro perfectamente.-**le digo.**

-Querida, tienes entre 39.5 y 40 grados.**-me informa. -**No puedo hacerte trabajar en estas condiciones**.**-** y dicho eso se levanta y me trae mi abrigo.- **¡Ten! Vístete, mientras pido a mi hijo que te deje en la clínica con su coche.

-¡QUE! ¡No quiero ir con…! Quiero decir: no necesito ir allí. Me encuentro perfectamente.

**La jefa me mira con una cara que deja claro que iré si o si al hospital. Con Edgar. Solos los dos. **

**¡Ay mi madre!**

-¡Maldita sea**!-se queja el conductor del coche en el que estoy ahora mismo. Mi jefe parece no tener mucha paciencia en este momento, porque empieza a tocar la bocina del coche como un loco desquiciado. Parece salido de un manicomio.**

**Aunque en parte, comprendo cómo se siente. Llevamos desde hace más de una hora en este atasco automovilístico. Durante todo ese tiempo el ambiente ha estado tenso adentro del coche. Desde que salimos de la casa que estamos en silencio. ¡Si yo fuese el, intentaría pasar por encima de los otros autos!**

**Edgar apoya su frente contra el volante, resignado. Verlo así me hace sonreír por dentro. A pesar de no estar acostumbrada a verlo de esta manera (no todos los días se le ver pegarse la cabeza contra el volante), tengo que reconocer que no me molesta para nada eso. Al contrario: me parece que le da un toque un poquito más…macho, pero a la vez lindo. ¡Me gusta mucho como caen sus cabellos delante de su cara! ¡Y la forma en la que refunfuñe me parece adorable! Podría quedarme viéndolo así toda mi vida… **

…**Pero no creo que pueda ser. Enseguida, el "gentelman" gira su cabeza y se queda mirándome con sus ojos turquesas-azules oscuros, y me propone algo:**

-Bueno, como parece qué vamos a pasar un buen rato aquí, podríamos conversar para distraernos mientras tanto.

-Ok**-le respondo.-**Háblame de tu familia. ¿Por qué no llevas el mismo apellido que tu madre? ¿Cómo es que nunca me hablaste de ella? ¿Y tu padre? ¿Cuándo es que adoptaste a esos dos chicos? ¿Por qué…?

-¡Un momento por favor!**-dice riendo.- **¡Las preguntas de una en una!

-Lo siento.-**me disculpo. **

-No pasa nada.-**me contesta, sonriéndome. (¡Wow! ¡Realmente tiene una bonita sonrisa!)- **Entonces empecemos: Para la primera pregunta, cuando mis padres se casaron, mi madre trabajaba como escritora bajo el nombre de Sussan Dollmeyer. Como ni le gustaba el apellido de mi padre, y nadie se acordaba de su verdadero apellido, todo el mundo empezó a llamarla con su sobrenombre de escritora. Para la segunda, nunca estuve obligado a hablarte sobre mi madre, ¿no?-**me pregunta mi jefe, en tono burlón. Encojo los hombros mientras sonrió pícaramente. El me devuelve la sonrisa, y continúa con sus respuestas:**

-Si quieres saber sobre mi padre, el murió hace muchos años, cuando era pequeño.

-Edgar…-**le cojo la mano para reconfortarlo. Pero enseguida saca su mano y la pone en el volante.**

-No pasa nada Betty…-**me responde. Sin querer, se vuelve a instalar la tensión en el ambiente, pero Edgar la corta de nuevo:-**Bueno, creo que será mejor seguir con las preguntas. Cuál era la otra… ¡Ah sí! ¡Ibuki y Shindou! No los adopte a la vez: a Shindou lo adopte hace 2 años, y a Ibuki hace 1 año y medio.

-¿Entonces, no son hermanos?-**le pregunto.**

-¡Claro que no!-**me responde.- **Se comportan como hermanos, pero no tienen ningún lazo sanguíneo.

-¿Y cómo los conociste?

-A Shindou lo conocía desde que nació: él es el hijo de una amiga mía de infancia. Su madre murió dándolo a luz, y su padre –que era japonés- murió a causa de una enfermedad. Antes de morir, el me dio la custodia de su único hijo. Cuando ya falleció, Shindou se vino a vivir conmigo y lo adopte. En cuanto a Ibuki…a él lo conocí aquí, en Japón. Había venido a instalarme, a causa de mi trabajo, y me lo encontré…de golpe. Estaba con el coche, cuando casi lo atropello. Tuve que frenar rápidamente para no lastimarlo, y acto seguido, salí del auto para ver si se encontraba bien. ¡Ojala lo hubieses visto! Se habida tirado al suelo, creyendo que había chocado contra mi coche, y decía cosas como: Abuelita, ¿eres tú? ¡Llevarme contigo! ¡Era todo tan cómico, que me eche a reír! A Ibuki no le debió de dar gracia que se rieran de él, porque se levantó y empezó a regañarme por no estar atento cuando conduzco. Después de ese pequeño incidente, empecé a verlo más a menudo por aquel barrio en el que nos conocimos. Y nos encariñamos el uno con el otro. Un día, el me conto que había una familia que querían apadrinarlo. Pero a Ibuki no le gustaba esa familia. Así, que me tome la libertad de adoptarlo. Y siempre he creído que tome una buena decisión en cuanto a eso.

-¿Y a tu madre le gusto eso?

-¡Estaba encantada con la idea! ¡Deseaba tanto tener nietos…! Enseguida les cogió cariño a los dos, sobre todo a Shindou y a las niñas. Yo por mi parte, le tengo más afecto a Ibuki.-**me confesa.**

-Ya veo… Espera… ¿Has dicho algo de unas niñas?

\- ¿No lo sabias?-**me pregunta, sorprendido.- **No solo debes de cuidar a Shindou e Ibuki. Tienes también que cuidar a mis dos protegidas. Llegarán el próximo martes, de Londres. No te preocupes, ¡son unas niñas encantadoras!** -¡Pero cuantos hijos tiene este! No sabía que le gustasen tanto los críos... Parece que no terminó aun de hablar, porque enseguida me pregunta:**

-¿Ya estas contenta, o tienes alguna pregunta más?

-No, aun me queda una.-**le respondo.- **¿Por qué le tienes tanto cariño a Ibuki?-**le pregunto. No me responde al instante, ni si quiera se digna a mirarme. Sus cabellos ocultan su cara. Después de haber pasado unos minutos, murmura:**

-Porque él… me recuerda a…

**Nunca sabré la respuesta. Justo cuando iba a decirme a quien se le parecía el chico, la fila de coches empieza a avanzar rápidamente, haciendo que Edgar tenga que seguir conduciendo. Un silencio pesado se instala de nuevo en el coche.**

**¿Pero a quien se parece Ibuki?**

-¡MMMMMM! ¡Ahora sí que me encuentro mucho mejor!-**me comento a mí misma, mientras estiro los brazos. **

**Acabo de salir del hospital. Después de que mi jefe me dejase allí, los de la clínica me acogieron y me hicieron esperar como unas…tres horas. Solamente para que me acabasen dado unas pastillas, que me han borrado la fiebre que tenía por completo. Pastillas que siempre llevo conmigo. **

**Sin comentarios.**

**Son las 2 de la tarde. Aún falta mucho para que Edgar me venga a buscar, así que me decido a dar una vuelta por el parque que está al lado del centro médico. **

**El parquecito es realmente bonito. Me gusta observar lo que hay en el: por mi izquierda, veo un rosal de rosas rojas precioso; a mi derecha, hay un estanque con patos y un espacio verde; adelante mío, hay un parquecito, una manifa, una tienda de dulces, otra de helados, un sendero… Espera un momento. ¿Una manifa? ¿Cómo es que hay una aquí? Me intento acercar para saber de qué trata. A ver, me parece que está escrito en sus pancartas sal…salva...salve, no…salvad…a…a... ¡Ah, ahora veo mucho mejor! ¡Salvad al oso! ¿Pero, desde cuándo estoy tan cerca de la manifa? Pero si antes estaba en…**

**Me doy la vuelta, para encontrarme que he sido engullida por un mar de gente con pancartas gritando como locos. ¡Y no puedo salir de aquí! ¡No me dejan pasar! Intento empujar a la gente para poder escapar, pero me acaban empujando. Justo cuando pensaba que iba a caer y que terminaría siendo pisoteada por tanta gente, un par de brazos evitan mi caída. Miro a mi salvador: es un chico con los ojos grises y los cabellos plateados. Entonces, le oigo decir:**

-¿Te encuentras bien?-**asiento como una tonta (¡Es muy guapo el chico!). Él me sonríe y continua hablando:**-Quieres salir de aquí, ¿verdad? Pues bueno, estas de suerte. Acompáñame.

**¿Pero qué está haciendo? Sin ni siquiera dejarme protestar, me transporta en sus brazos hacia afuera de la multitud. Pero en vez de irse de allí, se planta encima de una roca (¿desde cuándo hay rocas en este parque?) y me sigue sosteniendo en sus brazos. Miro hacia arriba. ¡La misma pancarta está colgada encima de nosotros! ¿Pero quién es este chico? ¿Por qué no me suelta? ¿Dónde está Edgar? ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME SALVE!**

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo 3? ¿Habéis adivinado quien es el "salvador" de Betty? Aun no sé cómo va a ser el siguiente capítulo…pero quizás aparezca Melody. Porplis, dejad vuestros comentarios (buenos, malos, regulares, irregulares, etc.) Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Un abrazo, y hasta pronto!**


	4. Capitulo 4: Mi salvador y la cita!

**Bueno, repasemos la situación. Estoy en los brazos de un extraño, en mitad de una manifa. Estamos montados en una roca gigantesca, y encima de nosotros hay una pancarta (lástima que no llegue a leerla). No veo ni a Edgar, ni a ninguna otra persona que me sea conocida. No tengo ni idea de cómo salir de aquí. Solamente tengo un comentario de esta situación: ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME SAQUE DE AQUIIIIIII!**

-¡Hey, Atsuya!-**llama mi secuestrador. Enseguida aparece un chico pelirrojo, con los cabellos en punta, y cara de niño travieso.**

-¡Que!-**le responde el nombrado.**

-¡Te dejo a ti al mando de la protesta! Yo tengo que salvar a una princesa en apuros…-**dice esto último haciéndome un guiño. El tal Atsuya, dándose por fin cuenta de mi presencia, le intenta contestar algo, pero mi raptor le tapa la boca y me ordena:**\- Agárrate fuertemente a mí. Voy a tener que saltar para pasar por encima de la marcha. ¿Lista?

-Si…-**le respondo. Espera un momento… ****¿Ha dicho saltar?- **¡NI SE TE OCURRA…!

**Tarde. El chico ya está cogiendo carrerilla y…pega un bote por los aires. Yo lo único que hago es agarrarme fuertemente a él y gritar:**

-¡AH! ¡VAMOS A MORIR!

-Princesa…-**me llama el.**

-¡AH!

-Princesa…

-¡QUE! ¡PERO NO VES QUE ESTAMOS APUNTO DE MORIR!

-Ya estamos en el suelo.

**Al oír esas palabras, miro hacia el suelo. Tiene razón, estamos tocando la tierra, y estamos vivos. **

-¿Cuánto tiempo…?-**le pregunto avergonzada.**

-Más o menos, hace unos segundos.** –me responde sonriendo. Sin decirme nada, me lleva hasta un banco y me deposita en él, sentándose a mi lado. Entonces, mi salvador se presenta: **-Me llamo Fubuki Shirou. Lamento el haberte dado semejante susto, pero era la única manera que había para salir de allí. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, princesa?

-Me llamo Fudou Betty, y no te preocupes por eso: ya estoy acostumbrada a que me ocurran ese tipo de cosas (¡Ja! ¡Si claro!).

-¿Tu eres la hermana pequeña de Fudou? ¡Vaya, el mundo es un pañuelo! Él y yo estuvimos jugando en el Inazuma Japón hace años.** –me comenta Fubuki. El me mira y vuelve a sonreír diciendo: **-Betty…bonito nombre. Pero me gusta más llamarte Princesa. ¿Te molesta si te apodo así?

-N-no…claro que no…Fubuki-kun.-**le respondo. No sé porque, siento que esa sonrisa me derrite…**

-Por favor, llámame Shirou.-**me pide.**

-Está bien Fu…digo Shirou.

**Shirou me vuelve a sonreír, pero esta vez se queda mirándome fijamente, como si quisiera pedirme algo. Al parecer, debo de ser adivina, porque me coge las manos y pregunta:**

-Princesa… ¿Sabes cómo podría hacerme perdonar por haberte asustado tanto?

-Shirou… Ya te he dicho que no necesitas pedirme perdón por eso. ¡Después de todo me has salvado la vida!

-Pues entonces…como agradecimiento… ¿Podríamos quedar este sábado? Así, podrías darme noticias sobre tu hermano y Haruna, y…

**Me parece que Fubuki sigue hablando, pero ya no le escucho. Rectifíquenme si me equivoco: ¿Me está pidiendo una cita? Sí, creo que lo está haciendo. ¿Qué debería responderle? Por una parte, no le conozco casi, no sé realmente quien es. Pero para eso está las citas, para conocerse mejor. Además Edgar… ¿Edgar qué? **

-Princesa… ¿Te parece?-**me pregunta el de cabellos plateados.**

**Lo miro un rato. Es realmente hermoso. Y no parece mala persona. Además, ya he entendido a Haruna hablar sobre el…**

-De…de acuerdo.-**le respondo.**

-¡Fantástico! -**me responde.- **¡Intercambiemos nuestros teléfonos, y te llamo para quedar. ¿Quieres que te vaya a buscar a tu casa…?

-¡NO! Quiero decir…prefiero que nos encontremos aquí, en el parque.

-Ok.-**me responde.**-Bueno, lo siento princesa, pero me tengo que ir. No puedo dejar a Atsuya solo, a cargo de la marcha: ¡si no acabara peleándose con alguien! Te llamo más tarde. ¡Adiós!-**se despide, dándome un beso en la mejilla. **

**Me toco el lugar de la cara donde el chico me acaba de besar. Juraría que me he puesto roja, pero no tengo tiempo para eso. Tengo que ir al encuentro con Edgar. Para mi mala suerte, no tardó mucho en encontrarlo: estaba estacionado en el parque, unos metros detrás de mí banco… ¡Maldita sea!**

**Voy hacia el coche, haciendo como si no notase esa expresión agria en su rostro. Me meto en el asiento del copiloto. Un segundo después, mi jefe se sienta. Pero en vez de poner en marcha el coche, me pregunta:**

-Betty, ¿Quién era ese chico y porque te dio un beso en la mejilla?

-No estoy obligada a hablarte sobre mi vida privada, ¿no?-**le respondo de mala gana.**

**Se sorprende por mi contestación, pero no me responde nada. Solamente enciende el auto y se pone a conducir hacia la casa. La tensión vuelve al ambiente.**

-¡QUE! ¡TIENES UNA CITA!-**grita mi mejor amiga, Melody, provocando que todas las cabezas de la cafetería se vuelvan hacia nosotros.:**\- ¿Qué? ¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer?-**le pregunta a los mirones. Enseguida, la gente vuelve a sus posiciones iniciales.**

**Ahora mismo me encuentro en la cafetería de la escuela de moda en donde estudio. Estoy con mis mejores amigos, Melody Song y Jake Dragon. Ellos no estudian conmigo: Melody estudia música, y Jake pintura. Somos amigos desde que estábamos en bachiller**

**Es por eso que les acabo de contar lo de mi cita con Fubuki. **

-Melody, por el amor de Dios, ¿podrías no gritar como una loca desquiciada?-**le pregunta molesto el pelirrojo.**

-¡Yo no grito como una loca!-**le responde mi amiga.-**Lo que pasa es que la noticia me ha sorprendido mucho. ¡No todos los días un chico le pide salir a nuestra queridísima amiga!

-En eso tienes razón.-**asiente Jake.- **Normalmente es al revés: los chicos te huyen porque les das miedo.-**dice burlándose de mí.**

-Jake, si quieres poder tener hijos más adelante…cierra el pico.-**le amenazo.**

-¿Y sabe algo tu… jefe sobre…eso?-**me pregunta la rubia, ignorando al ceporro de nuestro amigo.**

-¿P-por qué tendría que decirle algo?-**les pregunto, haciéndome la tonta.**

-Exacto, ¿Por qué le tendría que hablarle sobre eso?-**pregunta Jake.**

-Bueno, no se…como Betty estuvo enamorada de el… pues…si él se enfada…

-¡Hay, las chicas os hacéis problemas por nada!-**se queja nuestro amigo.- **¡Es solamente una cita! ¡Tampoco le está pidiendo matrimonio! Además, ni siquiera Edgar está interesado en ella…

**Lo que acaba de decir Jake me viene como un puñal al corazón. Tiene razón: Edgar nunca estuvo interesado en mí… Nunca me amo… Nunca… Las lágrimas caen sin que yo las pueda parar. Viendo que voy a comenzar a llorar, Melody regaña a nuestro amigo:**

-¡Pedazo de cenutrio, como se te ocurre decirle eso!**-después, me abraza y me intenta tranquilizar.**-No llores Betty. No pienses en ello. Piensa mejor en lo bien que vas a estar con Fubuki.

-Melody tiene razón.-** le apoya Jake.- **Además, nunca se sabe…quizás viéndote con otro chico…

-¿Qué es lo que insinúas, Jake?-**le pregunto, curiosa. **

-Ya sabes de lo que hablo Betty.-**me responde el chico.- **¿Sabes de lo que hablo no?-**niego eso con la cabeza (¿pero de que me estará hablando?). Entonces, resignado, me dice:-**¡Vamos Betty, no me digas que no se te ha ocurrido de darle celos a Edgar!**  
**-¿Celos? ¿Pero con quién?-**le pregunto, confusa. Jake se pega con un libro en la cabeza, mientras Melody sonríe divertida. **

-¡Con un panda, no te fastidia!-**me responde Jake, enfadado.-** ¡Pero Betty, con quien si no va a ser! ¡Con Fubuki!

-¿Eh? ¿Y por qué le tendría que dar celos a Edgar con Fubuki?-**pregunto, aún más confusa. No sé porque, mi amigo se cae de la silla al estilo anime, mientras Melody se ríe…de mí.**

-¡Hay mi Betty**!-se ríe mi amiga, mientras me abrazada con cariño.- **¡Decididamente, eres una chica muy ingenua!

-O muy estúpida**.-dice Jake mientras se levanta del suelo. Aprovecho que esta sentado en la silla para empujarlo, haciéndolo caer al suelo de nuevo, lo que provoca que Melody y yo nos pongamos a reír como unas locas.**

_**(Lamentablemente, Betty no se da cuenta que, detrás de su mesa, había una mujer joven que había escuchado toda la conversación. Pero nadie se da cuenta de esto.)**_

**¡Y ya llegamos al día D! Hoy es sábado, es de noche y estoy esperando en el parque a mi cita. Habíamos quedado a las 7, pero yo he llegado antes, hace más o menos…una hora. ¡Que, estoy realmente nerviosa! ¡Hace tiempo que no tengo una cita! Además, he tenido que mentir a Edgar para poder tener libre esta noche. ¡Pero era una mentirijilla de nada! Solamente le dije que iba a estudiar con una amiga mía que se había roto la pierna y que se encontraba ahora mismo en una cama de un hospital…**

**Vale, no estoy muy orgullosa de eso. Después de todo, él no está interesado en mí, y tampoco se puede meter en mi vida personal. Pero sentí, que si se lo decía…no sé. Ya no se realmente lo que siento. **

**Pero una voz me saca de mis pensamientos:**

-¡Wow! ¡Esta preciosa, princesa!-**me cumplimenta un Fubuki vestido elegante, pero no para tanto.:- **Te queda muy bien ese vestido negro.

**-Gracias.**

-Bueno, ¿preparada para ir al restaurante?-**me pregunta mi acompañante.**

-¡Sí!-**le respondo.**

-¿A dónde quieres que te lleve?-**me pregunta galantemente.**

-Preferiría ir al _Casa di Mamma_, al restaurante ese italiano que acaban de abrir hace no mucho.

-¿Te gusta la comida italiana?

-Si…pero es sobre todo porque allá no te piden ir de etiqueta.- **le respondo, sonriendo. El me devuelve la sonrisa.**

**Cuando llegamos allí, un camarero sacado de alguna película italiana nos atendió, y nos sentó en una mesa…para 8 personas.**

-_Scusi_, pero esta es la única mesa que nos queda.-**se disculpa el camarero bigotudo. **

**Shirou y yo aceptamos quedarnos en esa mesa. No me importa tener que compartir mesa con otras personas…**

…**O eso creía hasta que vi la pareja que se sentó con nosotros: ¡Mi hermano y Haruna!**

-¡Hola Betty, hola Fubuki!-**nos saluda Haruna.**

-¿Qué casualidad vernos aquí, no?-**pregunta irónicamente Akio. Pero yo no le contesto. Mis ojos están concentrados observando la otra pareja que acaba de llegar: ¡Jake y Melody!**

"¿Pero qué hacéis aquí? ¿Desde cuándo…?"** –le susurro a Melody, cuando se sienta al lado mío. Ella me responde: **"¡Desde nunca! Lo que paso es que…" **Pero Melody se calla. De repente, empieza a poner una cara de *Oh oh* y me dice: **"Betty…será mejor que no mires quien más se va a sentar con nosotros…"

**Sin embargo, como estoy curiosa por saber quiénes son los que la han puesto en ese estado, miro adelante mío. Oh oh… **

-¡Mira quienes están aquí! ¡Qué alegría de veros!-** se exclama Fuyuka, alegre. A su lado, está…Edgar. Y él sí que no está para nada contento...Los dos se sienta delante de Shirou y yo, con Jake al lado de Fuyuka y Haruna al lado de Edgar.**

**¡Madre del amor hermoso! ¡¿Por qué a mí?!**

**¡Y así termina el capítulo 4¡ Lo único que tengo que decir acerca del capítulo, es para aclarar sobre una de las escenas, en la cual están en la cafetería. Las frases finales están contadas por el narrador (por si no os habíais dado cuenta). También, a partir del próximo capítulo, la historia va a ser relatada por diferentes personajes a la vez, como Edgar, Melody, Ibuki, e incluso Fuyuka. O simplemente por el narrador. Bueno, entonces, nos vemos la próxima vez. Un abrazo psicológico del tamaño de un león, y nos vemos la próxima. ¡Adiós! **


	5. Capitulo 5: Una cita para 8! parte 1

**Bienvenidos al momento más extraño y vergonzoso de mi vida.**

-Yo voy a pedir la pizza primavera. ¿Y vosotros?-**pregunta Fuyuka.**

**Haber, ¿Cómo es posible que esta cita haya pasado de ser una cita de dos… a una de ocho? **

-Bueno, yo creo que voy a pedir lo mismo que Jake.-**dice Melody.**

**¡Pero como es que todo el mundo ha querido venir justo hoy aquí! **

-Creo que voy a pedir el plato n1. ¿Qué vas a pedir tú, Haruna?-**pregunta mi hermano a su novia.**

**¡Pero es que esto no tiene sentido! Haber, ¡había una posibilidad sobre un millón de encontrarme a todo el mundo justo la noche de mi cita! Entonces, ¿por qué me tiene que tocar justo a mí? **

-¡Betty!-**me grita Fubuki.**

-¡Que!-**le respondo instantáneamente.**

-¿Qué es lo que vas a comer?

-Mmm… Lo mismo que tu.**\- me parece que acabo de decir algo que no debía. Si bien mi hermano y Fuyuka me miran divertidos, los de más (a excepción de Fubuki) me miran sorprendidos. Incluso juraría haber visto a Edgar enfadado…**

-Bueno**-empieza a decir Jake-, **ahora que todos ya sabemos lo que queremos, llamemos al camarero.

**Todos miran a Jake mientras habla, excepto Akio, que me sonríe burlonamente. Me pregunto qué es lo que estará pensando…**

**Akio:**

**Creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que me estoy divirtiendo tanto a costa de mi hermanita. Esta situación debe de ser para ella muy…rara. Pero a mí me divierte. Lo que más me impresiona, es verla al lado de Fubuki. ¿Por qué estará con ella…?**

-He, Betty, Fubuki. ¿Qué estáis haciendo los dos aquí, solitos**?-les pregunto. Si bien Betty se sonroja (y me da una patada cerca de la espinilla), Fubuki me responde tranquilamente:**

-Ah, estamos en una cita.

**Betty:**

**Nota para mí: matar a mi hermano más tarde. ¡Como se le ocurre preguntar eso! ¡Ahora, todo el mundo nos mira sorprendidos, y Edgar parece que me va a echar una maldición con su mirada!**

-¡Cómo! ¡Pero si ni siquiera os conocíais!-**pregunta Haruna.**

-Pues veras…-**y mi cita empieza a explicarles cómo nos conocimos. Yo no le escucho: solamente miro mi plato, para no tener que cruzar las miradas divertidas de Akio y Fuyuka, o la no tan divertida de mi jefe…**

-…y así fue.-**termina de explicar Shirou.**

-¡Oh que romántico!-**se exclama Fuyuka.- **¡Parece sacado de una película! ¿A que si Edgar?

-Pensaba que tenías que ir a ver a una amiga al hospital.-**me dice Edgar sin contestar a la pregunta de su acompañante. ¡Maldita sea, ahora todos me miran extrañados! ¡Y cuánto tiempo va a estar Akio riéndose!**

-Emm…pues...-¡**Vamos Betty, tienes que encontrar una excusa! Haber… ¡si esta!- **Melody estaba en el hospital, pero al parecer no era tan grave como parecía ser.

**Todo el mundo (excepto los mismos de siempre), miran preocupados a mi amiga, que no sabe cómo reaccionar. **

**Melody:**

**Bueno, recapitulemos: estoy en una cita de ocho personas donde está mi mejor amiga con su cita y su jefe con su exmujer, además del hermano de mi amiga y su novia, con Jake (¡Beugh!) como mi cita, y ahora se supone que debía de estar en un hospital. ¡Genial! ¿Y ahora que se supone que tengo que decir?**

-¡Te encuentras bien!-**me pregunta Haruna preocupada.  
**-¿Qué es lo que te paso?-**me pregunta Fubuki, más curioso que preocupado.**

-Pues…veréis…yo…yo…Estaba mal… ¡Pero no mucho! Lo que paso es que…Me hice daño en el brazo, y casi me lo enyesan.-**espero que con esto les valga.**

-A mí me dijo Betty que era la pierna.-**dice Edgar, sospechoso. ¡Jolín Betty, en menuda me has metido! Haber, que improvise algo:**

-Yo le dije el brazo. De seguro que no me debiste de escuchar atentamente, ¿eh?

-¡Sí!-**contesta rápidamente mi amiga.- **Quiero decir, lo que pasaba es que no entendía muy bien lo que decías a través del móvil, y pensé que te habías roto una pierna.-**Jake nos mira, sin entender lo que está pasando. Parece que va a decir algo, pero enseguida Akio pregunta:**

-¿Y cómo es que te hiciste "daño" en el brazo?

-Pues veras…fue una caída muy tonta…lo que paso fue que…fue que iba con Jake andando cuando…cuando me tropecé y… me choque contra un muro, y el brazo me crujió…y eso.-**le miento.**

**-¿Es cierto eso, Jake?-pregunta Haruna a mi amigo. **

-¡Pero si yo no me acuerdo de eso!

-¡Como no te acuerdas! ¡Tú llamaste a BETTY, para que VINIESE y que su JEFE no se enfadase! ¿No te recuerdas, Jake?**-le "recuerdo"mientras le piso el pie.**

-¡Ah, sí! Si es cierto.-**dice mi amigo, después de que se le haya refrescado la memoria. Y antes de que meta la pata otra vez, concluye:**-Pero lo más importante es que está bien, ¿no?

-Sí, tienes razón.-**le da la razón Haruna.**

-Pero, ¿Por qué has venido aquí con Jake, si estabas tan mal?-**pregunta "curiosa" Fuyuka.**

-Porque ya la había invitado antes para celebrar que me han comprado un cuadro, y como tampoco se encontraba tan mal…-**contesta Jake.**

-¿Solo eso? Yo pensé que… da igual. ¡Pero haríais muy buena pareja!-** nos cuenta ella.**

**Sí, claro. Segurititamente. Suspiro. ¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar Fudou aguantándose la risa?**

**Betty:**

**Uff, por los pelos. Esperemos solamente que Edgar no sospeche nada (aunque dudo que se lo haya creido).**

-¡Ya llegaron los platos!-**se exclama Fubuki.**

**Mientras nos sirven la comida, empiezo a conversar muy bajito con Melody:**

"¿Desde cuándo te vienes a un restaurante sola con Jake? Que yo sepa, hasta dentro de unas semanas el colegio no nos permite vender nuestras obras de arte."-**le pregunto irónicamente a Melody.**

"¿Y desde cuándo tengo la pierna rota?-**me pregunta, con la misma ironía. La miro de reojo, y suspira.**-Oye, Betty, es demasiado complicado para contártelo ahora. No es el mejor momento. Así, que ya te lo diré otro día. ¿Ok?"

**Miro hacia mi comida. Bueno, creo que mi tripa puede esperar un rato…pero no mi curiosidad.**

-Lo siento, pero Melody y yo tenemos que ir al baño. ¿No es así, Mell?-**pero no le doy tiempo a responder, porque la cojo de la mano y me la llevo a los baños de mujeres.**

* * *

-Betty, ¿Por qué les has dicho que teníamos que ir al baño**?-me pregunta mi amiga.- **¡Yo solo quiero ir a comer!

-Pues no volveremos a la mesa, hasta que me digas la razón por la cual estáis los dos aquí, en algo que casi parece una cita.

-¡Pero Betty…!

-¡Ni peras ni manzanas! ¡Cuánto más rápido sea, antes iremos a comer!

**Resignada, Mell suspira y me pregunta:**

-¿Te recuerdas del nombre de mi ex?

-¡Claro, Kido Yuto! Es uno de los amigos de Akio.-**le respondo.**

-Ya se ha comprometido. Dentro de un año, más o menos, él y Touko se van a casar.-**me anuncia, tristemente.**

**Esperad un segundo. ¿Él y Touko? ¿Desde cuándo…? Ya sé que Melody y el rompieron hace unos meses, pero esto es… ¿Pero cómo…?**

-Mira, Betty-**me dice mi amiga- **ya sé que esto te parece raro, pero no pasa nada. Si él quiere estar con otra persona, bien, no le voy a retener.-**después suspira, y sigue hablando:**\- Jake me invito como consolación…pero eso no significa que tenga ganas de hablar sobre esto. Por lo menos no ahora.

-¡Pero…!-**Melody me hace señal de cerrar el pico. Viendo que mi amiga no quiere hablar, me resigno:-**Vale, está bien, no digas nada ahora si no quieres, pero otro día tenemos que hablar de esto, ¿ok?

-Ok.-**me responde ella, sonriendo.-**Pero enserio creías que yo y el…

-¡No claro que no!-**le miento. Ella se ríe, y me agarra del brazo para irnos de nuevo hacia la mesa. Me pregunto qué es lo que estará pasando allí…**

**Jake:**

**Bueno, tengo que reconocer algo: Betty no tendrá mucha suerte, pero yo tengo menos. ¿Por qué siempre que tengo que ir a algún lado me la encuentro a Ella? Si tendré mala suerte…**

-¿Por qué se habrán ido tan rápidamente al baño?-**pregunta inocentemente Haruna.**

-Bah, eso que más da.-**responde Fudou. Después mira a Fubuki con una mirada que le conozco bien. Mm…algo trama, y no es nada bueno.**-Fubuki, ¿tú que piensas de mi hermana? Se sincero.

**SI bien Edgar casi se atraganta con la pregunta, Fubuki tranquilamente le responde:**

-Me parece que es una chica muy interesante. No sé, tiene algo de especial que me atrae… Además, es muy guapa y me parece muy divertida.

-¡Vaya! Eres muy sincero, Fubuki-san.-**le comento, sorprendido.**

-¿Por qué lo dices?-** me pregunta.**

-Porque no todos los chicos de este mundo son tan sinceros delante de su futuro cuñado.-**le contesta Fuyuka. **

**Yo más bien, lo decía por Edgar…si las miradas matasen, Fubuki estaría muerto hace muuuuuuucho tiempo.**

\- A mí más bien me parece que estas ciego.** –dice Fudou-san, bromeado (creo yo).Entonces, se gira y le pregunta a Edgar: **-¿Y tú, que piensas de Betty?

-Que no sabe mentir.-**responde demasiado sincero el de cabellos azules.- **Es terca, siempre mete la pata, es una despistada, en fin, que siempre causa problemas.** (En eso le doy la razón.) **Pero, ella también tiene sus lados buenos: es fiel, inteligente, sabe lo que quiere, puede llegar a ser fuerte por fuera, pero es muy frágil por dentro, y puede llegar a ser muy femenina…

**Lo que nos acaba de decir Edgar nos ha dejado sin palabras: algunos, como Fudou-san, sonreímos. Pero Fuyuka, ella no sonríe para nada, y Fubuki, parece no estar aquí…No sé, hay algo en ese tipo que no me cuadra. **

**Al darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho, Edgar se sonroja, y vuelve a prestar atención a su comida. En ese momento, Betty y Melody llegan. No creo que nos hayan escuchado.**

**Y en un descuido, mis ojos se cruzan con los suyos…con los de Ella.**

**Edgar:**

**¿Pero que acabo de decir? ¿Betty femenina? ¿Pero que me pasa? ¡Se supone que para mí ella es …es…es…**

**¿Qué es Betty para mí?**

* * *

**Akio:**

-Hermanito, ¿me podrías dar a probar un poco de tu postre?**-me pregunta Betty, suplicándome.**

-Para que…Ah, claro…Si tantas ganas tienes de comer, ¿Por qué no pediste una tarta de chocolate como yo?-**le pregunto. Aunque ya se la respuesta. Va a decirme que esta de dieta, para no admitir que no había leído bien el menú de postres. **

-Es que estoy a dieta.-**me responde (¿Lo veis?)-Entonces… ¿un poquitico?**

-NO.

-¡Eres malo, Akio!-**se enfada, inflando sus mejillas. Pero ahora no tengo tiempo para eso.**

**No he parado de pensar en lo que ha dicho Edgar… ¿podría ser que?… ¿sería cierto?...quizás sí. **

**Suspiro. No me gusta hacer de cupido, pero estoy muy curioso por saber si mi hipótesis es cierta. ¿Pero cómo probarlo?**

-Akio, ¿después podríamos ir a el concurso de baile?-**me pregunta mi dulce novia.**

-¿Un concurso de baile? Pues claro que…-**espera un momento. Tengo una idea.-**…que sí, pero solamente si todos participan.

-Entonces, ¿vamos a bailar?-**les pregunta Haruna, mientras se levanta.**

-Por mi vale.-**responde Melody.**

-Ok.-**dice Jake, sin muchas ganas.**

-Nosotros estamos de acuerdo. ¿No es así, Edgar?-**Edgar no parece muy convencido, pero a Fuyuka, como siempre, le da igual la opinión del personal. Igual que a mí.**

-Yo…yo no…-**intenta decir Betty, que debe de estar en contra.**

-Vamos, Princesa.-**la llama Fubuki, agarrándola de la mano.-**Vamos a bailar.-**y se la lleva a la pista de baile.**

-Maldi…Vamos Fuyuka, apresúrate.-**le dice Edgar, mientras se va detrás de mi hermana y Fubuki. Fuyuka lo sigue.**

-¡Ven borrico, que quiero ir a bailar!** -le dice la amiga de Betty a Jake, y se lo lleva a arrastras. **

-¿Vamos, Haru-chan?-**le pregunto a mi novia. Esta me coge de la mano, y juntos nos vamos hacia la pista de baile.**

**Betty:**

"¡Señoras y señores,-**dice uno de os camareros bigotudos**\- el concurso de bailede _Casa di Mamma_está a punto de comenzar!"

**Madre del amor hermoso. ¡Pero si yo no sé bailar!**

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Que, ¿os ha gustado el capítulo? Como no me ha dado tiempo a contar todo lo que quería contar, la próxima vez contare la segunda parte de esta cita tan… extravagante. Dejadme vuestras reviews (sean buenas, malas, regulares, ni muy-muy ni tan-tan…). Un abrazo y nos vemos la próxima vez. ¡Chao!**


	6. Capitulo 6: Una cita para 8! parte 2

"Señoras y señores, el concurso de baile de _Casa di Mamma, _esta a punto de comenzar."

**Ok. Bien. Un concurso de baile, perfecto... ¿Pero en que lio me he metido?**

"El tema de este año es _Mix style _. Vais a bailar todo tipo de bailes, desde el pop del siglo 21, hasta el vals del siglo 19."

**Pop, rock... ¡Pero si no se ni siquiera bailar el corro de la patata! ¿Al guíen me explica que es lo que estoy haciendo aquí?**

"Bailareis en parejas de chico y chica. Si uno de nuestros camareros os toca el hombro, estáis descalificados."

**¡Ah, gracias a Dios, que creo las descalificaciones! Pero eso significaría perder contra mi hermano... Haber Betty, elige, ¿ponerte en ridículo bailando, o perder delante de tu hermano? Mmm...difícil elección. **

"Los ganadores tendran el titulo de rey y reina del baile..."

**Descalificación, hermano, descalificacion, hermano, decalificacion...**

"...y tendrán compras gratuitas ilimitadas durante un año en la tienda de Moda _Le dernier cri_."

**¡Le dernier cri! ¡Maldita sea! Si me salen con es mi elección esta clara...**

-Fubuki **-digo a mi cita-** vamos a bailar.

**Melody**

**¡Pero como puede ser tan fácil de manipular esta chica! ¡Con solamente escuchar el nombre de su tienda favorita, la convences de cualquier cosa!**

-Melody... ¿soy solo yo o Edgar parece estar apunto de cometer un asesinato?**-me pregunta Jake.**

**Miro a Edgar. La carne se me pone de gallina de solo ver la cara que pone... Miro a Betty y a Fubuki. Parece que ninguno de los dos se dan cuenta de nada... Espero que Edgar no los mate aquí.**

-Mmm... Jake, creo que seria mejor vigilar los, ya sabes, para que...para que sigan con vida...

-Si, tienes razón.**-me responde mi amigo, temblando de miedo con solo mirar la expresión facial de Edgar.**

**Y mientras tanto, como no, Fudou se esta partiendo de la risa.**

**Fudou**

**¡Lo siento, pero es que no puedo parar de reírme con tan solo verlos! ¡Ay Betty, ha este paso me vas a matar de la risa!**

**Lamentablemente, tengo que disimular: Haruna me mira sin comprender lo que me da risa.**

-Akio, ¿estas bien?**-me pregunta, preocupada.**

-Tranquilo cielo, no pasa nada.-**le respondo, intentando ocultar las lagrimas de risa que salen de mis ojos.-**Creo que sera mejor que nos preparemos, el concurso esta apunto de comenzar.

**Y como yo decía, el presentador anuncio el comienzo del concurso.**

* * *

**Betty**

**Empezamos con la canción de **_here's to never growing up. _**Me imagino que es por que la canción no es muy vieja que no me cuesta tanto bailar. Aunque lo único que hago es saltar de un lado para otro como si quisiera ir al baño. Pero por lo menos, no soy la única que parece tener problemas de estomago. Fuyuka parece que se le hubiese roto una pierna, Edgar se le nota que no tiene ritmo en los pies, y Haruna...bueno, creo que nadie le dará un premio como mejor bailarina japonesa.**

**Pero atentos, que aquí la cosa empieza a cambiar: vamos del siglo 21 al siglo 20, hacia los años 90. Bailamos con la famosa canción **_Everybody dance now_**_. _¡Es ahí cuando Jake deslumbra a los demás con su baile! ¡Lo único que hace es dar vueltas sobre su cabeza, con los pies en el aire! Y yo que pensaba que no sabia mas que pintar... Pero empiezan a eliminar gente. Los camareros tocan los hombros de algunos bailarines, que son descalificados. Por lo menos, ninguno de nosotros ha sido eliminado...**

**...hasta que Melody se cae encima de Jake.**

**Melody**

-¡Que conste que no es mi culpa el que nos hayan eliminado!**-le digo a Jake, mientras nos sentamos en una mesa.- **Es la tuya.

-¡Si claro, ahora la culpa es mía!-** se queja mi acompañante, mientras se pone una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza!**\- ¡No soy yo el que se a caído encima de un bailarín extraordinario!

-Tampoco es que seas TAN extraordinario... ¡Ademas, si no fuese por que me des concentraste con tantas vueltas, no me hubiese tropezado contigo!

**Jake no responde nada. Ni si quiera me esta haciendo caso: no hace mas que mirar la pista de baile.**

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?**-pregunta, sin despegar sus ojos de Betty, y de Edgar.-** Ya no podemos asegurarnos de que Fubuki siga con vida...

-Si que podemos.**-le respondo. Jake me mira sorprendido.- **¿No te apetecería trabajar por un rato como camarero?

**Haruna**

**¡Como nos lo estamos pasando bien esta noche! Lamentablemente, Melody y Jake han sido eliminados...pero da igual. **

**Akio y yo estamos intentando mantener el ritmo con la canción de **_Girls just want to have fun_**de los años ochenta. He de admitir que bailo como un elefante. Y Akio, el...baila bien, pero parece estar distraído. ¿Que le ocurrirá?**

**Fudou**

**No soy bueno disimulando, pero no es mi culpa. Ver a mi hermana bailar con Fubuki, me da risa. ¡Pero ver eso, mas Edgar intentando acercarse a ellos dos, y Fuyuka intentando alejarlo, me mata de la risa! ¡Es demasiado gracioso como actúan ese cuarteto!**

**Pero, cuando ya pensaba que no podía ser mas gracioso, llegan Jake y Melody... ¡Vestidos de camareros! ¡Intentan acercarse lo mas posible a las dos parejas, pero no saben como pasar desapercibidos! ¡Y Melody con ese bigote! ¡N****o****, creo que no aguanto mas, necesito parar!**

**Y Justo cuando llegamos a los años sesenta, Haruna y yo somos descalificados. Nos decidimos sentar en una mesa, cerca de la pista de baile. Aun tengo ganas de seguir viendo el panorama...**

* * *

**Betty**

**Ya ha pasado un buen rato desde que estamos bailando. Ya hemos llegado a los años 30. El charles tan, tin, o como se llame, no es que sea difícil...pero no es fácil. Por lo menos para mi.**

**Sobretodo si no paras de chocarte con tu jefe y su ex mujer. ¡No se por que, pero detesto verlos juntos! ¡No me gusta nada que ella este tan cerca de el!**

-¿Princesa, estas bien?**-me pregunta mi pareja de baile.-**Si quieres, podemos parar.

-¡NO! Quiero decir...Me gusta bailar el charles tan.

-Es charles ton.**-me rectifica Fubuki riéndose.-**Por cierto**-me pregunta curioso-**, ¿por que tus dos amigos están disfrazados de camareros?

-¿Donde?**-le pregunto. Fubuki me los señala. ¿Pero que harán vestidos así?**

**Jake**

-Recuerda me que nunca mas te vuelva a invitar a un restaurante.**-le pido a mi "amigo camarero" Melody.-**Por lo menos no la noche en la cual Betty tiene una cita.

-¡Para de quejarte, quejica! Por lo menos tu no tienes que llevar un bigote postizo.**-me responde, tocando el hombro a una pareja.**

-¿Pero por que les tocas el hombro?**-le pregunto.-**Si solamente estamos aquí para vigilar a Betty.

-¿Pero tu no has visto como bailaban? ¡Parecían un par de burros borrachos!**-Suspiro. Esto es típico de ella.-**Bueno, y tu estate atento, que de seguro que, dentro de un rato, va a empezar a meter la pata.

-¡Vamos Melody, pareces una mama gallina cuidando de su pollito! ¿Que es lo que le podría pasar ?

* * *

**Betty**

**¡Por fin ya estamos en los años 10! (¿Se dice así, no?) hasta ahora, Fubuki, Fuyuka, Edgar y yo hemos aguantado. Solamente quedamos nosotros 4, y unas tres parejas mas. Todo va muy bien...**

**...Hasta que Fuyuka empieza a acercarse peligrosamente. Nos chocamos un par de veces haciéndome casi perder el equilibrio. Nadie parece darse cuenta de que en mas de una ocasión me ha hecho la zancadilla, o algo por el estilo. ¿Lo hace a propósito, o es simplemente un accidente? Un accidente un poco repetitivo, diría yo...**

**Justo en el momento en el que Fuyuka vuelve a la carga, Fubuki se interpone haciendo que el se caiga...junto a ella.**

**Justo cuando se caen, la música cesa. El camarero bigotudo anuncia: " Ahora, vamos a bailar un vals, así que por favor, los que siguen que intercambien de pareja, por favor."**

**Y es así como, en menos de 7,8 segundos (si, los he contado) me encuentro bailando un vals...con Edgar.**

**Fuyuka**

**¡Maldita sea, como es posible que me haya fallado el plan! ¡Ahora, ese par de dos están bailando juntos, y yo estoy aquí, sentada! Bueno, Fuyuka, sera mejor que te calmes. Tampoco es que vayan a casarse...**

**Pero podría pasar. Lo se por la forma en la cual el la toma de la cintura, por como la mira, como ella le mira. Su forma de bailar, sincronizada, como si estuviesen solos en este mundo... Quizás, algún día, Edgar llegue a mirarme así, si ella..**

-¿Hacen buena pareja no?**-me pregunta Fudou.**

-No. No la hacen, por que no lo son.**-le miento.**

-Pero lo serán.

-No mientras yo este aquí.**-le digo, mientras me giro para irme. Pero Fudou, me retiene y me dice:**

-Te avisare solamente una vez, Fuyuka: ni se te ocurra hacerle daño a mi hermana, o lo lamentaras.

-¿Ah si?**-me rio.-**¿Como?**-me quito su mano de encima, y me voy hacia el baño. Pero oigo su voz decirme:**

-Si Endo te viese, ya no te reconocería...

**¡Estúpido Fudou! ¿Por que tiene que mencionar su nombre? ¿Por que...?**

* * *

**Betty**

**Al final, no ganamos el concurso. Pero yo he aprendido algo: estoy enamorada de Edgar. Ala, ya lo he dicho. Me di cuenta cuando estábamos bailando hace un rato, en la pista. Era como si nadie mas existiese, como si estuviésemos solos, los dos, como...No se. Pero era algo maravilloso. Lastima que las cosas bonitas duren tan poco...**

-¿Princesa, podrías acompañarme un momento por favor?**-me pregunta Fubuki, a la salida del restaurante.**

**Sin dejarme tiempo a responder, el chico me toma de la mano, y me lleva unos metros mas allá del restaurante, donde estamos los dos...solos.**

-¿Que es lo que quieres, Fubuki?**-le pregunto.**

-Quería decirte 2 cosas.**-me responde Fubuki.-**La primera, quería darte algo que se te callo del bolso.-**en su mano, lleva una cajita lila con un lazo morado. ¡Mi cajita! ¿Como es que llego hasta mi bolso?**

**La cojo entre mis manos. Instintivamente, recuerdo mi baile con Edgar. Sonrío a Fubuki, y susurro un pequeño gracias.**

**Fubuki**

**Con la de chicas que he salido, puedo decir algo seguro sobre esta: tiene la sonrisa mas bonita que he visto nunca. Pero no puedo desconcentrarme: hay otra cosa que le quería decir.**

-Lo segundo, es... que me tengo que disculpar. Lamento haberte obligado a salir con un desconocido. Y la cita tampoco ha sido que muy normal...

-No te preocupes, en realidad, me he divertido mucho.**-me confiesa.-**Hubiese solamente preferido que mi hermano no estuviese aquí...

**Nos reímos los dos. La miro un segundo a los ojos. No es parecida a ninguna de las chicas con las que he salido, pero no me desagrada. Todo lo contrario..Sin darme cuenta, mis labios tocan tímidamente una de sus mejillas. Cuando me alejo, las veo teñidas de rojo. Esta muy mona así. **

**Le hubiese dicho algo mas, algo muy importante...si el ingles no hubiese aparecido en ese instante.**

**Betty**

-Lo siento, esto, Fubuki, pero tenemos prisa. Así que nos vamos a tener que despedir ahora.-**dice Edgar a Fubuki, mientras me agarra del brazo y me lleva, hacia el coche.**

**No me deja ni despedirme de Fubuki. Ni siquiera me dice algo, ni un reproche. Durante todo el trayecto hacia el coche, solamente hay un silencio, pero no es incomodo. Mi corazón va muy rápido, creo que va a estallar...**

-Betty** -me dice Edgar, cuando hemos llegado al coche-**siento el haberte estropeado la cita.

-¡No pasa nada!**-le respondo.-**¡Es culpa mía por haberte mentido! Seria normal que tu me despidieses por eso...

-Ay Betty.**-se ríe mi jefe.- **¿Como podría despedirte por semejante tontería? Deja de preocuparte por eso, y sube.-**y me abre la puerta del copiloto. Cuando me subo, se acerca a mi oído y me susurra-**El vestido negro que llevas...te queda muy bien.

**Sonrió, un poco sonrojada. El corazón me va muy rápido. Me siento en las nubes. Estoy enamorada de Edgar.**

**Al final, sin que me de cuenta, me duermo en el coche, pensando en el vals que bailamos los dos, solos, el y yo.**

_**Narrador**_

_**Cuando Edgar llego a la casa, se encontró que todos estaban dormidos...incluida Betty. La cogió delicadamente y amorosamente en sus brazos, y la transporto con la misma delicadeza hacia su habitación. Allí, la tapo con una manta. Pero no se fue: se quedo un rato, sentado en esa cama, sin hacer ningún ruido, contemplando el rostros apacible de Betty. Sin hacer ningún ruido, le dio un beso casto en los labios, y se fue de la habitación, con una sonrisa en el rostro.**_

**Betty**

**Hoy es un gran día: las dos protegidas de Edgar van a llegar a Japón. ¡He estado todo el día de un lado para otro, preparando un montón de cosas (comiendo un montón de chocolate, para las energías), y ya tenemos que ir al avión a recogerlas! Me pregunto como serán...**

-Betty, ¿has visto a Edgar?**-me pregunta Miss Dollmeyer.**

-Mama, ¿me llamabas?**-aparece repentinamente mi jefe, del baño.**

-¡Si! ¿Podrías Betty y tu venid a conocer al nuevo profesor de música de las niñas, por favor? El chico quiere a todo precio ir a recibir a sus nuevas alumnas.

-¿Por que tenemos que ir, madre?**-pregunta Edgar.**

-Por que dice conoceros.**-responde la jefa.**

**¿Que ese tipo nos conoce...? Me pregunto quien sera... Como los dos estamos intrigados por eso, nos vamos a la puesta de la casa, conocer a nuestro "conocido". Es un hombre de cabello plateo en punta, blanco, con una mirada difícil de olvidar... ¡Pero si es...!**

-Oh no, tu no.-**murmura Edgar.**

-¿Pero tu...tu...?

-¿Sorprendida de verme, Princesa?**-me pregunta Fubuki, con una sonrisa en los labios. Mira su reloj, y comenta:-**¡Vaya, estamos un poco en retraso! ¡Sera mejor que nos vayamos ya!**-y me agarra de la muñeca, llevándome hacia el coche de la familia.**

-¡Eh, espera ahí un momento!**-grita Edgar a lo lejos, mientras intenta alcanzarnos.**

**Algo me dice que esta no es la ultima sorpresa que voy a tener...**

* * *

**LO SIENTOOOOO! Esta vez me he tardado un poco mas de lo habitual en escribir y publicar el capitulo (no es facil cuando no tienes mas que examenes de un lado, y examenes por el otro). Bueno, espero que por lo menos os haya gustado el capitulo. La proxima vez los intentare publicar a tiempo! Bueno...Hablando de otra cosa...Si os a gustado (como si no os a gustado), podeis poner vuestras reviews. NOs vemos al proxima vez. Un abrazo, y... Chao!  
**


	7. Capitulo 7: Las ahijadas de Edgar

-Ah...Me aburro.**-suspira Fubki, mientras esperamos en el aeropuerto a las dos ahijadas de Edgar.**

-No hemos venido aquí para divertirnos.**-le recuerda Edgar, en un tono bastante seco.**

-¡Ya pero es que llevamos horas de espera! Se suponía que hace dos horas tenían que llegar.

**En eso le doy la razón. Llevamos una horas esperando a las dos chicas. **

-Bueno, por lo menos estoy contigo, Princesa.**-me dice el nuevo profesor particular de música.**

**Me sonrojo. ¿Que otra cosa haríais cuando un chico monismo te dice eso, y encima delante de la familia de tu jefe, del cual estas enamorada secretamente? Para mi mala suerte, oigo a Miss Dollmeyer reírse silenciosamente, veo a Ibuki lanzarme miradas picaras, a Shindou sonrojarse por debajo de su libro, y a Edgar...bueno, el simplemente se queda mirando el paisaje (creo).**

"Atención, el vuelo 345 de Londres, Inglaterra con dirección a Tokyo, Japón, ha aterrizado. Repito, el vuelo 345..."

-¿Ese no es su vuelo?**-pregunta Shindou.**

-Si, es ese, estoy segura.**-le responde Miss Dollmeyer.**-Vamos a recogerlas.

**Y, sin mas demora, no marchamos para ir a buscarlas. No tardamos en encontrarlas: una niña japonesa viene corriendo hacia Shindou, y se le tira en sus brazos, y una adolescente japonesa-inglesa camina lentamente hacia Edgar y le saluda.**

**Las miro atentamente: la que ha venido corriendo hacia nosotros, debe de tener entre 8 y 10 años. Su cabello color castaño es del mismo color que sus ojos. Desborda de energía (yo diría que demasiado). La otra, es todo lo contrario. Ella debe ser la mas mayor de los hermanos (entre 15-16 años), es de cabello verde oscuro al igual que sus ojos. Ella parece estar mas tranquila (demasiado).**

-Bueno, Betty **-empieza a decirme Edgar-**, te presento a mis dos protegidas: Kinako Nanobana y Mizukawa Minori.

-¡Hola Betty!**-me saluda Kinako amorosamente.**

-Encantada de conocerte.**-me saluda Minori, menos encantada de lo que dice.-**Pero que sepas que no necesito una niñera: puedo cuidarme por mi misma.**-me susurra mientras los demás se van a por las maletas que quedan.**

* * *

**¿Soy yo o no le he caído bien?**

**Edgar**

**Papeles. Lo único que veo en mi escritorio son papeles y mas papeles. ¡Como me agobian estos malditos papeles! ¡Si por lo menos fueran de mi trabajo, pero no! ¡Tienen que ser los papeles de divorcio!**

**Agito los papeles, enfadado y los meto en uno de los cajones. Al menos así, no los veré por un rato...**

-Sabes, por meter esos papeles en un cajón, no significa que todos tus problemas están arreglados.**-me recuerda mi secretario, apoyado en el umbral de la puerta.**

-Eso ya lo se, Afuro. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Sobretodo si son los papeles de...

-Ya cálmate, jefe.-**me corta, dándome un te que lleva en la mano.-**Ten, toma un poco. A ver si así se te calman los nervios.

-Gracias.**-tomo un poco del maravilloso te que me da mi amigo. Al verme relajado, el sonríe.-**Por cierto, Edgar tus hijas ya...

-Vaya, vaya. Jefe, no sabia que te tocaba la pausa a la misma hora que yo.**-nos corta otro de mis amigos.**

-¡Vamos, Kido, deja de ser sarcástico y siéntate con nosotros!**-le invita Afuro.**

-Con gusto, me uno a vuestro "banquete".**-nos contesta. Saca algo de su bolsillo y nos pregunta:-**¿Queréis chocolate?

-No gracias, estoy a dieta.-**le responde Afuro. Lo miramos bastante extrañados...**

-¿Desde cuando un hombre hace dieta?**-pregunta Kido.-**Bueno no importa. ¿Y tu, Edgar, quieres?

-No gracias.**-le respondo.**

-¿Por que te ríes, Edgar?**-me pregunta mi secretario.**

-Por que se de alguien que si le hubiese gustado degustar ese chocolate...

**Kido se levanta un momento a coger un pañuelo para limpiar sus gafas. Mientras las limpia con cuidado, me pregunta:**

-¿Hablas de Betty?

-Si. ¿La conoces tu también?

-Te recuerdo que su hermano es mi cuñado.

-Esperad, ¿quien es esa Betty?**-pregunta confundido Afuro.**

-La hermana pequeña de Fudou, y una vieja amiga de Edgar.**-le responde el de gafas.**

-Y ahora, la niñera de mis hijos adoptivos.**-les anuncio. Los dos se me quedan mirando sorprendidos. Yuuto vuelve a sentarse, esta vez delante mio y pregunta, incrédulo:**

-¿Betty la niñera de tus hijos? Vaya, menudo cambio.

-¿De tus hijos, los que adoptaste con la loca de Fuyuka?**-pregunta Afuro.**

-Tampoco es que estuviese tan loca.**-le recuerdo.**

-No,no, no es que estuviese, es que ESTA loca. ¿No te recuerdas cuando casi mata a tu antigua secretaria, por que la encontró limpiándote tu camisa?**-me recuerda Afuro. Si, como no olvidar lo...tuvimos que llamar a la policía para separarlas...**

-Por cierto, tus dos ahijadas han llega...

-¡Terumi Afuro, no cambies de tema, por favor!**-le regaña Yuuto.- **¿Betty trabajando como niñera?

-No solo como niñera, también como ama de casa. Ella vive con nosotros.

**Mis dos amigos se me quedan mirando, mas sorprendidos que antes, y mucho mas curiosos.**

-¿Y sigues vivo?-**me pregunta Kido.**-Betty no es que cocine muy bien, que digamos...

-¡Menuda suerte tiene este Edgar!**-se ríe Terumi, dándome una tremenda palmada en la espalda.- **¡Y yo que pesaba que seguías pensando en Fuyuka! Ya veo que se te paso rápido, eh pillin...

-¡¿Pepero en que rallos estas pensando, secretario pervertido?!-**Afuro solamente ser ríe, pero yo estoy rojo. **

-Vamos Edgar, no me digas que no se te a ocurrido besarla mientras estaba dormida...

**Recuerdo lo de ayer por la noche. Ella en su cama, yo a su lado, dándole un...en los...mientras ella... **

-¿Viste, Kido, viste? ¡Nuestro pequeño Edgar se esta sonrojado! Pero que mono...-**le dice a Kido, como si yo tuviese 4 años.**

-Pues que no se entere su hermano, por que si no lo matara de seguro.-**le sigue el juego el de rastras marrones. **

-¡Podríais dejar de burlaros de mi un momento, por favor!**-les grito enfadado.-**Ya me basta con tener a Fubuki todo el rato al lado nuestra...

-¿Fubuki Shiro? ¿Que pasa con el?**-pregunta Yuuto.**

-¿Por cierto, desde cuando lo conoces?**-me pregunta Afuro.-**A parte de los que trabajamos contigo, y de Fuyuka, no conoces a muchos ex-miembros del Inazuma Japón.

**Obviamente, me tuve que poner a explicarles todo sobre lo que paso en esa noche, durante la cita de Betty. O casi todo. Después de terminar mi relato, tenia a un Yuuto pensativo, y a un Afuro muerto de la risa.**

-¡Ay Edgar, ojala tuviese una vida tan divertida como la tuya!**-me decía Terumi, intentando parar de reírse.-**Pero puedo entender que estés celoso del chico...

**¡Esta si que es buena! ¿Yo celoso? ¡Venga ya! ¡Yo no soy un tipo celoso, y no lo coy a ser nunca, y menos de un tipejo con el pelo mal peinado! Simplemente, me preocupo por la salud y el bienestar de Betty, quien es simplemente una amiga. Una amiga a la cual he... Tratando de olvidar eso, me encuentro a Kido, serio.**

-Edgar, ¿te recuerdas del nombre de la amiga rubia de Betty, y de su acompañante?**-me pregunta, después de un rato.**

-Si mal no me acuerdo, su nombre era Melody, y el del chico, era Jake.**-le respondo.-**¿Por que lo preguntas?

-Por curiosidad.-**me dice, mientras se levanta, y se va por la puerta.-**Mi tiempo libre se termino. ¡Adiós chicos! ¡Y mucha suerte, Romeo!

**Sigo con mis ojos a la figura triste de mi amigo. Hay algo que no me ha contado...**

**¿Que te ocurre, Kido?**

**Kido**

**Es normal. Es bastante normal. Después de todo, soy yo el que rompí con ella. Soy yo el que le dijo que no, el que se fue a prometerse con otra. Es normal que, Melody haya decidido empezar con otro... **"No pasa nada, a mi eso ya no me afecta. Ya se termino, ya estas con Tokuo. La rubia es solo cosa del pasado, ella ya lo sabe. Yo ya lo se."** ¿En serio? **

**Saco de mi cartera una foto nuestra, cuando aun estábamos juntos. No tengo el valor de tirarla. **"Pero se supone que la has olvidado..."

**¿Estas seguro Yuuto? ¿Estas seguro de ello? **

**Betty**

-Betty, sabes, se tocar el piano. ¿Tu lo sabes tocar? Mira, es muy simple, pones un dedo en una de las teclas, y sale un sonido. ¿No es fácil? Pero solamente se tocarlo, no se como hacer música con ello. ¿Y tu Betty, sabes hacer lo? Pero, debe de ser muy difícil. ¿No crees, Betty? ¡Shindou sabe crear música muy bien! ¿A que si Betty?**-me pregunta por vigésimo tercera vez Kinako. ¡Por dios, esta chica no puede cerrar el pico un rato! ¡Lleva al menos 2 horas hablandome sobre el piano esto, el piano lo otro! Bueno, por lo menos, ella habla...no como su hermana.**

**Mizukawa no ha dicho ninguna palabra: lo único que hace es leer una revista en el sofá. Parece como si los demás no existiesen... o eso creo.**

**En cuanto llaman a la puerta, se levanta rápidamente, y va a abrirla.**

-¡Hola Minori, hace tiempo que no te veo!**-le saluda una voz que conozco, para mi mala suerte.**

-¡Fuyuka, me alegro de verte!**-le saluda una Minori...¿sonriente?**

-Betty **-me susurra Kinako al oído-,** sera mejor que vayas a hechar a esa mujer...A la abuela no le gusta que este muy cerca de Minori...

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?**-le pregunto**

-Por que me lo ha contado Ibuki.**-me responde. Este Ibuki...me pregunto de donde saca tanta información...**

**Decido acercarme a la puerta. En cuanto llego, las dos paran de conversar, y me miran, la una divertida, la otra molesta...**

-¡Betty! Hace tiempo que no te había visto.**-me saluda Fuyuka.**

-Bueno,tampoco desde hace tanto tiempo, solamente desde hace unos días...**-le recuerdo.**-Bueno, Fuyuka, ¿quieres que le diga algo a Edgar de tu parte? Ahora mismo esta en su traba...

-Si, eso ya lo se. Solamente quería saludar a Minori. Pero si pudieses, ¿podrías recordar a Edgar que revise los papeles del divorcio? A veces, es tan despistado...**-me comenta en un tono bastante odioso.**-Me tengo que ir. Hasta luego Minori...y Betty. Mandad mis saludos a toda la familia.**-y se va.**

**¡Uf! ¡Ya nos hemos librado de un problema mas! O eso creía hasta que Minori me dice:**

-No era necesario que nos interrumpieses. Ni que la echases...

-¿Que? Disculpa, pero yo no la he echado. Simplemente le he preguntado si...-**pero Minori no me deja terminar la frase. Mientras sube las escaleras hacia su cuarto, me dice:**

-Yo me puedo cuidar por mi misma. No necesito una niñera...Y menos una que este enamorada de su jefe.**-y se va a su cuarto.**

**¿Pero como lo sabe? ¿Se me nota tanto? ¿Que le hecho yo de malo?**

-Betty...Minori no lo pensaba sinceramente.-**me intenta consolar Kinako.**

-Ya lo se...**-le miento. En realidad, no se nada. **

**¿Que le ocurre a esa chica con migo?**

**Minori**

**Miro mis libros de reojo. No puedo ni si quiera concentrarme. ¡Y todo por culpa de esa estúpida niñera! **

"¿Pero quien se ha creído que es, echar de esa forma a Fuyuka de la casa?**-me quejo en voz alta.- **¡Ni que fuese mi madre! Si aun Fuyuka estuviese casada con Edgar... Todo seria como normalmente. ¡Todo es la culpa de esa maldita niñera!"

-¿No estas un poco mayorcita como para echarle la culpa a una persona inocente?**-me pregunta sarcásticamente una voz detrás de mi puerta. Ibuki...**

-Lo que digo es cierto.

-¿Ah si?**-me pregunta.- **Pues explícame tu punto de vista.

-Si esa no hubiera entrado de nuevo en la vida de Edgar, el y Fuyuka se hubiesen reconciliado, seguirían casados...Pero por culpa de ella, ahora el detesta a una pobre e indefensa mu...-**no termino mi frase, cuando mi hermano empieza a reírse a carcajadas.-**¡De que te ríes, enano pelipunta!

-De que pareces una niña de 5 años con tu explicación.**-me responde, intentando parar de reírse. De repente, milagro: Fubuki se pone serio y se sienta a mi lado (vale, lo segundo no es un milagro, pero por lo menos, ya ha parado de reírse.)-**Hermanita...responderme a esta pregunta, ¿es Fuyuka la que te ha dicho todo este disparate, verdad?**\- sin mirarlo a los ojos, le respondo que si levemente con la cabeza.**-Pues te ha mentido.

-¡Fuyuka nunca me mentiría!**-le grito, enfadada.**

-Pues, al menos, debe de haberse confundido.**-me dice sin convencimiento.- **Edgar se iba a separar si o si de ella...el ya no la amaba, y quizás nunca la amo...lo se por que me lo ha comentado varias veces...al principio, pensó que eso iba a funcionar...pero no la amaba, así que el no era feliz con ella...y decidió divorciarse. Quizás, se hubiesen podido reconciliar, pero no se hubiesen casado de nuevo... Betty no tiene nada que ver en todo esto.

-¡Pero esa niñera les impide que se reconcilien! ¡Ella esta enamorada de Edgar! ¿No lo ves?

-Si, ya lo se. ¿Te crees que soy ciego?**-me pregunta sarcásticamente.- **Pero ella no impide esa reconciliación de la cual no paras de hablarme. ¡Simplemente porque no existe! Ademas, que ella este enamorada de Edgar no significa que este lo este de ella también.

-¿Pero tu lo sabes, verdad?**-Ibuki asiente con la cabeza.-**Pero no me lo vas a decir...

-Los sentimientos cambian con el tiempo, Minori...**-me explica mi hermano pequeño.-**No se si los de Edgar hacia Betty siguen siendo iguales que antes, o han cambiado...pero eso no nos incumbe, hasta que no nos lo digan. Es injusto que, solamente por eso y por Fuyuka, seas tan injusta con Betty...

-¿Y desde cuando eres tan maduro Ibuki? ¿Desde cuando eliges a una niñera antes que a tu hermana?-**le pregunto, cabreada.**

-Por lo de la madurez, eso es algo que viene y que va.**-me responde, bromeando.**-Pero para lo otro...yo solamente te digo la verdad, Minori, no es una preferencia como tu piensas. Es porque te aprecio que te digo la verdad...¿o preferirías que te mintiera el resto de tu vida?**-me pregunta. Pero no parece querer escuchar la respuesta: enseguida se va de mi cuarto, hacia el salón.**

**Oigo su voz, riendo con la de Kinako, y la de la niñera... Parecen que se divierten. Quizás...solo quizás... Fuyuka y yo...nosotras podríamos estar...**

**Pero no me da tiempo a ordenar mis pensamientos: enseguida suena mi móvil. Lo miro: es un mensaje. El suyo:**

"Te espero en al fuente del parque, de nuestro parque, a la misma hora de siempre. Te he echado de menos...quiero re atrapar cada minuto que hemos estado separados...Siempre tuyo, tu amor.

Posdata: Te amo."

**El corazón me late rápidamente...¡El me ama, me sigue amando! Por lo menos, aun le tengo a el...**

**Me arreglo un momento delante del espejo. Cojo mis cosas y, rápida y sigilosamente, me voy de mi cuarto y salgo por al puerta trasera...en busca de mi amor.**

**Betty**

**Me siento en el sofá, mirando la función de cómicos que están haciendo Kinako e Ibuki. ¡Tengo que reconocerlo, los dos son geniales haciendo reír a la gente! Enseguida, se nos unen Miss Dollmeyer y mi jefe, que acaba de llegar del trabajo. Toda la familia esta aquí...excepto Shindou y Mizukawa. **

**Borro la imagen de la chica de mi cabeza. ¡Tampoco es que sea mi culpa si es tan testaruda! Pero, igualmente... ella debería de estar aquí... al igual que Shindou.¿Donde se habrá metido?**

**Hablando del rey de Roma, por la puerta asoma. Esta justo en el umbral de la cocina, haciendo me signos para que vaya con el. Discretamente, me levanto y voy hacia allá. Parece estar nervioso...**

-¿Que te ocurre, Shindou?**-le pregunto preocupada.**

-Betty, ¿podrías ayudarme en algo, por favor?-**me pregunta a su vez.**-Por favor, necesito urgentemente tu ayuda.**-asiento con la cabeza. ¿Que le ocurre a este chico?-**Por cierto, lo que te voy a pedir, no se lo digas nunca a nadie, excepto a Ibuki: el ya lo sabe.

-¿Que es lo que Ibuki sabe? ¿Que es lo que te ocurre Shindou?-**creo que esta es la primera vez que veo a Takuto Shindou sonrojarse de tal manera.**

-Betty:_hayunachic__a__quemegustaperonosecomodecirle__q__uemegustaycomonohay_

_muchasmujeresparaayudarmeconestohabíapensadoquequizástucomoerescasi tanjóvencomoellaquizáspodríasayudarmea..._

-¡Un momento, tranquilízate!**-le digo.-**Articula, que no te entiendo ni papa de lo que me estas diciendo.

-¡Betty, ayúdame a declararme a la chica que me gusta, por favor!

**Ah bueno, pero si es solo eso...Esperad un segundo: ¿ha dicho una chica que le gusta?**

-¿_Uuna_ declaración _dede_ amor?**-le pregunto.**

-Si...**-me responde, vergonzoso.-**Entendería bien que lo encuentres extraño, y que no me quieres ayudar...

**¿Le explico que la única declaración que yo he hecho de amor, me rechazaron sin que yo abriese la boca? ¿O mejor no digo nada y le ayudo? No se, en realidad no quiero, pero da tanta pena con esa cara...**

-Bueno...te voy a ayudar.**-le respondo, muy a mi pesar.**

-¡Muchas gracias Betty! ¡Eres la mejor!**-me responde alegremente, mientras me da un abrazo. Le sonrió. Pero por dentro, no sonrió para nada.**

**¿Pero en que otro lio me acabo de meter?**


	8. Capitulo 8: la declaracion de Shindou 1

**Bien, resumamos la situación: estoy**** en una clase de 2 de secundaria, no, más bien en una café que están haciendo en esa clase. Estoy vestida de maid, sirviendo cafés, tartas o lo que sea que les estoy sirviendo. No soy la única que esta vestida de sirvienta: hay varias chicas (e incluso chicos) que llevan el mismo disfraz que yo. Solamente que ellos tienen 14 años, y yo 20. Ok, creo que eso es todo.**

**¿ALGUIEN ME PUEDE EXPLICAR QUE HAGO AQUÍ?**

-Ibuki, ¿me podrías recordar porque estoy aquí?-**le pregunto al chico vestido de camarero que está al lado mío.**

-¿No te recuerdas? Todo empezó esta mañana, con Shindou y su declaración…

* * *

-Bienvenidos todos a la reunión. Hoy vamos a hacer una estrategia para que el timidillo de mi hermano se declare a la chica que le gusta.-**decía Ibuki, delante de un público imaginario.**

-¡Ibuki, deja de hacer el memo y siéntate por favor, que estas avergonzando a tu hermano!-**le regañe. En efecto, Shindou estaba más rojo que un tomate. **

-¡Pero es que me aburro!-**se quejó el chico.-** ¡Solamente somos dos personas, a parte de él, que estamos aquí! ¿Y si se lo decimos a…?

-¡Como se lo digas a alguien, te mato pedazo de alcornoque!-**grito Takuto, semi avergonzado, semi furioso.**

-¿Queréis dejar de pelearos de una vez y pasar a las cosas serias, por favor?-**les pregunte, obligándolos a sentarse.-**Bueno, empecemos. ¿Shindou, tienes alguna idea de lo que quieres hacer para declárate a….a…?

-Akane. Yamana Akane.-**me recordó el enamorado.**

-Si eso, a Akane.

-Pues veras,-**empezó a decir,- **había pensado declararme hoy por la tarde.-**le mire con los ojos como platos. ¡Pero eso nos dejaba con poco tiempo!- **Ya sé que eso nos da poco tiempo, pero es que esta tarde es el festival del colegio, y me parecía más bonito el preguntarle si quería ser mi….

-Sí, sí, que es más romántico la idea que sea hoy y no mañana.-**le corto su hermano. –** Betty, yo pienso que, cuanto más rápido lo hagamos, antes Shindou tendrá su respuesta. Y antes nos quitaremos un peso de encima.-**me dijo esto último susurrando.**

-Está bien.-**acepte, no muy convencida.- **¿Pero Ibuki y yo, que papel tenemos en todo esto?

-Ya tengo pensada la forma en la que me quiero declarar. Es en eso en lo que Ibuki me va a ayudar. Tu estas allí, para ayudar a que todo pase como previsto.-**me contesto el chico.**

-¿Para que todo pase como previsto?

-Digamos que es para ayudarnos a pasar los obstáculos. Ya sabes: intentar que todo pase como debería pasar.

-Por ejemplo…

-Vestirte de maid si hay muchas chicas que faltan.-**me respondió Ibuki, riéndose.**

-Jajá, muy gracio… Esperad… ¡Vais a hacer un café de maids!

-Si.-**me respondió el enamorado.- **¿Ibuki no te lo había dicho?

**Me acuerdo de haber matado 234 veces a Ibuki con la mirada. Pero de lo que paso después…**

* * *

-Bien, eso explica un par de cosas**…-comento al chico que está a mi lado**.-…pero no todo.

-¿Es que tengo que explicartelo todo?-**se queja Ibuki.-**Bueno, vale, voy a seguir…

* * *

**Ibuki**

**Takuto y yo habíamos ido un poco más temprano que Betty a la clase. Cuando nos vestimos como camareros y entramos a la clase, nos dimos cuenta de algo: la mayoría de chicas no habían venido. De 18 chicas, solamente había venido 3. Aunque no era de extrañar, puesto que eran los chicos quienes habían tomado esa decisión, y no ellas (nosotros somos mayoría en nuestra clase). Ya me imagino porque…**

-¿Pero cómo vamos a hacer para atender a todos los clientes?-**se quejaba una chicas.-**Solamente somos 3 maids. ¡La mayoría de los chicos están con sus grupos deportivos, o en la cocina! ¡No hay suficientes camareros para atender!

-¡Como las vea a esas repipis que no han venido, se van a enterar!-**amenazaba Midori, una de nuestras compañeras de clase.**

-Pero, al final, no vamos a poder hacer nada…-**se entristeció la enamorada de Shindou. Si, nada más ni nada menos que nuestra querida Akane Yamana. **

**Por un momento, pensé que nuestros planes se habían ido al fiasco, que ya no había nada que hacer, y que mi hermanos e iba a echar para atrás con el plan. Pero no, todo lo contrario. El sentimental de mi hermano no pudo aguantar el ver a su chica triste, así que se le ocurrió una idea:**

-¡Ibuki y yo, conocemos a una mujer que estudio aquí y que fue maid! ¡Ella podría ayudarnos!

**Casi me atraganto con el vaso de agua que estaba bebiendo. ¡Betty de maid! Eso sí que era interesante…**

-¿Es cierto eso, Shindou-sama? ¿Ella nos podría ayudar?-**le pregunto su noviecita.**

-¡Si, estoy seguro!-**le respondió Shindou, haciendo sonreír a su Akane. Ay, el amor…**

**Y bueno, lo demás ya os lo imagináis…**

* * *

**Termino de explicar mi parte de la historia, cuando una maid rubia de la edad de Betty viene con su bandeja de bebidas y nos dice:**

-Si ya claro, y después que si el niño llamo a su niñera, que si la niñera no pudo decirle que no… Sí, eso ya lo sabemos. ¡Lo que no me explico es que pintamos Jake y yo vestidos así!

-¿No te recuerdas?-**le pregunta Jake, con una orden de pedidos en la mano.-**Todo comenzó esta tarde, con esa llamada de teléfono…

* * *

**Melody:**

**¡Hay si, como no acordarme! Antes de que Betty me llamase, me estaba desahogando con Jake sobre mi ex novio Kido Yuto. ¡Pero cómo es posible que un chico te deje así sin más de la noche a la mañana! Inexplicable.**

**Como iba diciendo, me estaba desahogando con Jake: yo le decía un montón de cosas y el solamente me daba la razón.**

-¡Kido es un estúpido, gafado, insensible! ¡Gracias a Dios que el rompió conmigo!

-Sí, te doy toda la razón.

-Pero en el fondo, no era malo, es todo por culpa de Touko. ¿Por qué el volverá, verdad?

-Sí, sí. Es obvio, ¿Por qué no iba a volver?

-Porque no soy tan rica, ni femenina, ni un montón de cosas. ¿Me he vuelto tan horrible?

-Tranquila Melody: ya lo eras antes.

**Bueno, sigamos con nuestra historia. Unas horas después de haber comenzado a desahogarme, alguien llamo a mi teléfono.**

-¿Si dígame?

_-¡Melody, soy yo Betty! ¿Qué tal estas?-_**me pregunto mi amiga por teléfono.**

-Muy bien. Estaba aquí, hablando con Jake sobre…cosas.

_-¿Cosas?-_**pregunto, intrigada.**

-Si…sobre…sobre… Bueno, ¿para qué me llamaste?

_-Melody, ¿podrías ayudarme con la declaración de amor de uno de los niños a los que cuido?_

-Bueno, sí, no me importa pero…

_-¡Gracias Melody, muchísimas gracias!-_**me agradecía mi amiga.-**_ ¿Por cierto, podrías traer también a Jake, por favor? Estamos en el Instituto de Inazuma._

-¿De Inazuma? Pero…

_-¿Vuestras tallas de ropa siguen siendo las mimas, verdad?-_**me volvió a preguntar.**

-Sí, sí, pero para que…

_-¡Muchísimas gracias Melody, Jake! ¡No sé qué haría son vosotros! Bueno, tengo que colgar. ¡Adiós, y venid rápido!_

**Y colgó. Cuando me di la vuelta, vi a un Jake con cara de "Y otra vez empezamos".**

-¿A qué lugar tenemos que ir?-**me pregunto sin muchos ánimos.**

-Instituto Inazuma.-**le respondí.**

-Tengo el presentimiento de que algo complicado nos espera allí…

* * *

-…Y cuando llegamos estaba Betty e Ibuki con nuestros disfraces de camarero y de maid. ¿Qué, se te ha refrescado ya la memoria?-**me pregunta Jake, dejando los pedidos en la cocina.**

-¡Pero os agradezco mucho el que hayáis venido!-**nos intenta animar el pequeño Takuto.-**Además, podría ser peor…

-Shhhh.-**le corto.- **¿No te han ensenado que decir eso te trae mala suerte?

-Vamos Melody, no seas así.-**me dice Jake.- **El chico tiene razón. ¡Esto no podría ser peor!

**Justo en el instante en el que Jake pronuncia esas palabras, las dos puertas de la clase se abren: en la puerta izquierda, aparecen Edgar con dos niñas y con Ibuki; en la de la derecha, aparecen Sakuma, Haruna, Fudou…y Kido.**

-¿Pero no podrías haber cerrado el pico?-**le grito al pelirrojo. **

-¡Ay mi madre…! ¡Pero porque a mí!-**se lamenta Betty.**

-Esto se hace cada vez más interesante…-**susurra Ibuki.**

-Pero si yo no pensaba que…-**balbucea Jake, delante de mi cara de pocos amigos.**

**Y Takuto, bueno, ese ya se ha ido a no sé dónde. **

**Después de casi matar a Jake, decido calmarme. Solamente es tu ex novio, Melody. Imagínate como la debe de estar pasando Betty, que su situación es peor que la tuya…**

**Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Betty?**

* * *

**Betty:**

**¡NO, NO Y NO! ¡ME NIEGO A MOSTRARME CON SEMEJANTE VESTIMENTA DELANTE DE ELLOS! ¡SOBRETODO DELANTE DE EDGAR Y DE MI HERMANO!**

**Para que no me vean, decido esconderme detrás de esta nevera. Aquí nadie me podrá encontrar…**

-¿Ocurre algo señorita?-**me pregunta una de las maids de 2 curso.**

-No, no pasa nada. Solamente estaba buscando…algo. Pero creo que ya lo encontré.-**intento disimular.**

-Me alegro.-**me dice sonriendo la chica.- **¿Usted es Betty, no es así?-**asiento con la cabeza.**-Me gustaría agradecerle su ayuda. ¡Gracias a usted podre hacer fotos de Shin-sama vestido de camarero!

-De nada…-**miro la placa de su uniforme. ¡Pero si es…!-**…Akane? ¿Eres tu Akane Yamana?

-Sí, esa soy yo.-**me responde.**

-¡Shindou nos ha hablado mucho sobre ti!

-¿Shin-sama…ha hablado sobre…mí?-**me pregunta sonrojada.- **No, creo que se confunde: Shin-sama no sabe ni que existo. Es imposible que haya hablado sobre mí.

-Te equivocas: es de ti que él no para de hablarnos.-**la miro un poco. Si mal no me equivoco, esta chica esta tan enamorada de Shindou como yo de Edgar.-**A ti te gusta el, ¿verdad?

-¿Se me nota tanto?-**pregunta vergonzosa. Yo asiento con la cabeza.- **Si, estoy enamorada de él. Me gustaría decírselo, pero no quiero que él me rechace. ¿Crees que debería de declárame?

-Mejor espera hasta que termine el festival, y después ya te lo piensas…-**le respondo.**

**Akane me sonríe y se va, contenta. Me alegro por Shindou…parece que al final no le va a ir tan mal.**

**Me miro de pies a cabeza. Bueno…le había prometido que les iba a ayudar…que otra solución tengo…**

**Así que, sin más demora, decido salir a seguir haciendo mi trabajo…como maid.**

* * *

-¿Y qué… es lo que quieren… para tomar… amos?-**intento decir mi frase delante de mi jefe, sus hijas, mi hermano, su novia y sus amigos. Cada cual tiene una cara diferente en el rostro.**

**Kinako me mira de pies a cabeza, más contenta que unas castañuelas locas, al igual que Haruna; mi hermano se está aguantando la risa, de seguro; Sakuma me mira rojo como un tomate, al igual que Edgar e Ibuki; Kido está sorprendido, pero parece estar más ocupado vigilando a Melody; en cuanto a Minori…ni fu ni fa, ella sigue igual. Y ninguno de los presentes está mirando el menú.**

-¿Mmm…alguien va a pedir algo?-**pregunto, jurándome a mí misma de no volverme a poner un vestido de maid en mi vida.**

-¡Betty, estas muy guapa!-**me salta Kinako a los brazos.- **¿A que si Minori?

-Ff.-**le responde.**

-¿Pero por qué te has vestido así?-**me pregunta Haruna.**

-Falta de empleadas.-**le respondo.**

-¿Y es por eso que Melody está…?-**pregunta Kido**

-Sí.

-¿Edgar, porque Betty no se viste así en casa?-**pregunta la pequeña, haciendo que Edgar, Fubuki (no sé por qué ellos dos) y yo nos sonrojemos.**

-Eso Edgar, ¿Por qué no?-** Pregunta divertido mi hermano.**

-¡Pues, porque no hace falta! ¡Eso…es muy…no creo que…bueno en realidad…pues…pues…pues por que no!-**responde nervioso mi jefe.**

-¿Y tú que piensas Fubuki?-**le pregunta Akio, riéndose.**

-Bonita…no. ¡Espera, que no es que estés mal, estas muy hermosa…! ¡Pero no pienses que soy un pervertido, solo digo…que…que…qué...! ¿Hay algún refresco en el menú?-**pregunta finalmente el profesor de música, rojo como un tomate (lo que provoca la risa de Akio).**

**Y yo, colorada, cojo su pedido y me voy hacia la cocina. En cuanto llego, me encuentro a una Melody escondiéndose de su ex amante, a un Jake refunfuñando…y a un Ibuki preocupado.**

-¿Qué ocurre, Ibuki?**-le pregunto.**

-Es Shindou… No lo encuentro por ninguna parte. ¡Ha desaparecido!

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ¿ESTAS SEGURO DE ELLO?

-Sí.

-Melody, lo siento mucho pero vas a tener que afrontar tus miedos.-**le digo, dándole la bandeja y empujándola hasta la mesa de mi jefe.-**Jake, para de refunfuñar, y ayuda a Melody, por favor.-**Jake suspira y se va detrás de mi amiga.- **En cuanto a ti Ibuki…llama a alguno de tus amigos para que nos ayuden a buscarlo. ¡Hay que encontrarlo seo como sea!

**Ibuki asiente y me sigue. ¡Menos mal que aún me acuerdo de todos los rincones de este colegio!**

**¡Tengo que encontrarle antes de que sea demasiado tarde!**

* * *

**LOSIENTO LOSIENTO LOSIENTO! SE ME PASO EL PUBLICAR OTRO DE LOS CAPITULOS! DIgamos que, he estado muy ucupada estpos dias (como siempre). Pero voy a intentar publicar los capitulos a tiempo. Bueno, cambiando de tema... espero que os este gustando la historia. Pensaba hacer aparecer a Fuyuka en este capitulo, pero con la de cosas que ocurren...creo que no hace falta su aparicion. Espero que sigais leyendo la histoira hasta el final. Enviad vuestras reviews en todos los idiosmas que querais, salvo en los que yo no comprendo nada XD. En el proximo capitulo, habra algo sorprendente...o quizas no. Ya lo descubrireis! Hasta la proxima!  
**


	9. Capitulo 9: la declaracion de Shindou 2

-Ibuki, ¿has llamado a todos tus amigos**?-le pregunto, cansada de tanto correr.**

-Sí, he llamado a unos cuantos.-**me responde.-**Lamentablemente, no han podido venir todos, solamente un puñado. Pero creo que seremos suficientes.

**Miro a los chicos que han venido: solamente son 7 chicos que han podido salirse de sus aulas. No conozco a ninguno de ellos, pero todos parecen bastante preocupados por la desaparición de Shindou.**

-Bien chicos,-**les empiezo a decir.- **este es el plan: nos vamos a dividir en grupos de tres, y cada grupo va a ir a buscar en un área del colegio. Si alguno de vosotros encuentra a Shindou, por favor, llamadnos. ¿Ok?Bueno, entonces, empezad a hacer los grupos.

**Los chicos hacen rápidamente grupos de tres.**

-Es así como vamos a repartirnos el colegio.-**habla Ibuki.- **el grupo de Temma buscara por el patio; el grupo de Tsurugi, va a buscar por la parte oeste del edificio; mi grupo ira a buscar por la parte este. ¡Hay que encontrar a Shindou antes de que finalice el festival! Buena suerte a todos.

**Cada cual se fue por su lado: Ibuki, Kirino y yo, nos fuimos a buscar al desaparecido, muy preocupados. Estoy preocupada, por Shindou… y por Melody.**

**Melody… espero que no tenga ningún problema.**

**Melody:**

-¡No, no y no! ¡De ninguna manera pienso ir allí vestida así!-**grito a Jake, intentado escabullirme de él. **

-¡Vamos Melody, que no es para tanto!-**se queja mi amigo.-**¡Tampoco es tan difícil hacer eso!

-¡Si claro! ¡Tú no eres el que tiene que hacer de maid delante de su ex novio, que está comprometido con otra!-**le recuerdo.**

-¡Pero también es delante de nuestros amigos!

-¡Eso no ayuda!

**Jake suspira y se va. Creo. Oigo sus pasos alejarse de aquí.**

**Suspiro, aliviada. Por lo menos, he conseguido que Jake me deje en paz…**

…**o eso creía, porque cuando menos me lo espero, el me agarra por la cintura levantándome del suelo, y me lleva a hombros. Me imagino que es por vergüenza y porque estoy enfadada que me sonrojo, y que empiezo a gritarle:**

-¡JAKE! ¡BAJAME O TE VOY A PEGAR UNA PATADA EN EL ESTOMAGO!

-¡Te bajare cuando hagas tu trabajo como es debido!-**me responde.-** ¡Escúchame bien! ¡Eres tú la que querías ayudar a Betty, y ella te ha pedido que hagas un esfuerzo, porque está ocupada buscando a Shindou que ha desaparecido! ¡Y tú no le quieres ayudar solamente porque tu ex novio está en esa mesa!

-Pero…-**intento decir.**

-¡Nada de peros!-**me corta.- **¡Sé que eres fuerte Melody, siempre lo has sido! ¡Si has podido volver a levantarte tan rápido después de vuestra ruptura, sé que podrás hablar con él!

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-**le pregunto.**

-Porque desde que te conozco que siempre has sido así**.-me responde. Su respuesta me sorprende bastante. Pero tiene razón…**

-Está bien, tú ganaste. Ya voy a ir.-**le digo. Este me deja en el suelo.**

**Ya con los pies en la tierra, cojo la bandeja y me dirijo allí, seguida por la mirada de Jake…y encontrada por la de Yuto.**

-Melody…-**susurra.**

-Hola. **-les saludo, intentando no hacer caso a Kido.-**Aquí traigo la bebida.

**Betty…espero que todo esto valga la pena.**

**Ibuki:**

**Desde hace 2 horas que buscamos a Takuto, sin éxito. Hemos recorrido todos los rincones de este instituto, pero ni rastro de mi hermano. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?**

-¡Betty!-**llama Kirino a mi niñera.-**Kariya acaba de llamar. ¡Creen haberlo encontrado!

-¡Pues en marcha!-**nos dice Betty, mientras se va corriendo hacia el lugar indicado por nuestro compañero.**

**Nos dirigimos hacia el oeste del colegio. Allí nos encontramos a nuestros amigos, que están delante de una puerta de una clase de ciencias naturales, intentando abrirla.**

-¿Es ahí donde esta Shindou?-**pregunto a Tsurugi.**

-Sí.-**me responde.-**Pero hay algo raro…Takuto…parece haberse encerrado a propósito.

-¡QUE!-**gritamos nosotros tres.**

-Intentamos convencerle de salir, pero él no nos escucha.-**nos dice Hayami.**

-¡Eso vamos a ver!-**dice Betty, mientras se abre paso atreves de nuestros amigos que están amontonados delante de la puerta.**

-¿Estas bien, Shindou?-**pregunta Betty.**

-¡Betty, eres tú! Si estoy bien.-**responde mi hermano.**

-¿Entonces por qué no quieres salir de aquí?-**le vuelve a preguntar.**

-¡Me da cosa declararme a Akane!-**responde mi hermano, provocando que casi todos nos caigamos al suelo al estilo anime.**\- ¡Es Ibuki quien me había obligado, porque está harto de escucharme hablar sobre ella!

-¡Pero es que al final eso cansa!-**me justifico.**

-Además,-**prosigue mi hermano.-**no creo gustarle…

-Vamos Shindou, eso es mentira.-**intenta convencerlo Betty.- **De seguro que Akane le gustaría ser tu novia, estoy segura de que está enamorada de ti…

-¡Y tú que vas a saber, si ni siquiera puedes declararte a el que te gusta!-**le grita Shindou, haciéndonos reír a todos…excepto a Betty.**

**Betty…es la primera vez que me da miedo la expresión de su rostro. Estamos todos temblando delante de la cara que pone ella.**

-Chicos…me parece que vamos a tener que hacer un plan b.-**nos susurra, de una voz ronca.-**Escuchad lo que os voy a decir…

**Jake:**

**Resumiendo la situación: Betty está intentando convencer a Shindou de salir de su escondite. Melody está intentando actuar como una maid delante del chico que le gustaba-o que le gusta. Y yo estoy detrás de una columna, espiando a que no le ocurra nada. ¡Menudo trio!**

-Camarero, por favor, ¿podría…?

-Estoy fuera de servicio.

**Bien, por el momento todo parece estar bajo control. ¡Menos mal que están Haruna y Fudou! Con ellos dos, no hay tanta tensión en el aire.**

-Camarero, ¿Dónde están…?

-Por la puerta izquierda.

**Ahora hay menos gente en la mesa. Al parecer, una de las hijas de Edgar ha decidido irse a quien sabe dónde, al igual que Fubuki, y la otra hija está en el baño. **

-¿Qué hace un abuelo en un café de jóvenes?**-me pregunta un crio maleducado.**

-¡Vuélveme a llamar abuelo y te envió directito al Canadá!-**le amenazo. Este se va corriendo.**

**¡Maldito mocoso! Mira que desconcentrarme… Espera un momento. Oh oh…Haruna y Fudou quitan la mesa…Esto no es bueno, nada bueno. Espero que Melody se las apañe so…**

-Camarero…

-Estoy fuera de servicio, así que lárguese.

**Esto no es nada bueno. Al estar solamente ellos dos con Sakuma y con Edgar, Melody parece empezar a incomodarse y creo empezar a verla perder el control de sí misma… ¡Maldito Yuto! ¡Deja de mirarla así!**

-Señor…

-¡Pero es que no veis que estoy fuera de servicio!-**grito a la persona que está a mi lado…que resulta ser otro camarero.**

-¡Señor, el chico que hacía de cocinero se ha desmayado, así que necesitamos ayuda en la cocina!-**me anuncia.**

-¡Tranquilo, ya voy a encontrarte un cocinero! O una cocinera…-**le digo.**

**Me voy corriendo hacia donde esta Melody. Parece que Kido también se ha puesto más sensible, porque la agarrar de la mano…pero yo, rápido como el rayo, la agarro de la cintura y la pego a mí.**

-Lo siento, pero necesitamos a esta maid. Si quieren hablar con ella personalmente, por favor vengan en otro momento.-**les aviso, mirando al hermano de Haruna a los ojos. Y arrastro a Melody de la mano hasta la cocina.**

**Cuando llegamos allí, un chico le comenta lo que pasa, y esta se porta voluntaria. Antes de irse, Melody se acerca a mi oído y me susurra un "gracias". Madre mía…**

**¡Lo que tengo que hacer por ella!**

**Shindou:**

-Shindou, ya que estamos solos**-comienza a decirme Betty-, **¿me podrías explicar por qué te gusta Akane?

**Si bien no tengo ganas de salir y hacer mi declaración, no me importa responder a su respuesta. **

-Bueno, veras**, **Akane ya me parecía bonita desde el primer día que la vi. Pero estaba tan ocupado con el futbol, que no la preste mucha atención…durante un tiempo. Cuando ganamos el campeonato, empecé a pensar un poco más en ella. Akane no solo es guapa, también es, es…especia. No sé cómo explicarlo con palabras. Aun así, enseguida me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella. Pero, no quiero que se entere. No quiero perderla. No creo que ella esté interesada en un tipo como yo…

-¡Eso no es cierto, Shin-sama!-**grita la voz de…**

-¿Akane?-**espera un segundo. ¡QUE!-**Akane, pero que…!

-¡Betty me llamo porque me dijo que te sentías mal!-**¡maldita seas Betty Fudou!**

-Akane, yo no…esto no…

-¡No es cierto que a mí no me interese Shin-sama!-**espera, ¿Qué?-**Shin-sama es fantástico, tanto cuando juega al futbol como cuando está fuera de la cancha. Es muy guapo, es leal, es desconfiado, es terco, es un líder…pero también es dulce, es amable, es tierno… ¡Todas las cualidades y los defectos de Shin-sama me parecen perfectos!

-¿Por qué?-**le pregunto.**

-Porque… a mí también me gusta Shin-sama…

**Le gusto a Akane… ¿Le gusto a Akane…? ¡Le gusto a Akane! Me parece que el mundo es más bello de lo que yo creía.**

**Alegre, me precipito hacia la puerta y la abro de par en par, encontrando a mi adorada Akane, sonrojada. Se ve tan mona así…**

-¡Akane! ¿Te-te gustaría ser mi novia?-**le pregunto, agarrándola de las manos.**

-¡Sí!-**me responde, dándome un abrazo, y dándome un beso en los labios. Soy feliz como nunca antes lo había sido.**

-Chicos…Disculpen las molestias, pero no estáis solos.-**nos interrumpe mi hermano.**

**Levanto la mirada, y veo a todos mis amigos, que se acercan para felicitarnos. Betty solo mira la escena desde lo lejos, sonriendo. ¡Que es lo que haría sin ti, Betty endemoniada!**

-¡Chicos esto hay que celebrarlo!-**nos dice Ibuki.- **¡Vámonos todos al café de maids! Aún nos falta una última sorpresa…

**Y todo el mundo se fue hacia nuestra aula, hablando a grito pelado. Y es que Ibuki tiene razón. Aún nos falta una última sorpresa…**

**Betty:**

-¡Betty, regresaste!-**me saluda Kinako, abrazándome fuertemente.**

-¿Dónde estabas?-**me pregunta Haruna.**

-Preparando una sorpresa.-**le respondo. Haruna me va a preguntar algo más, pero justo en ese momento la sorpresa llega: en un pequeño escenario, se encuentran Ibuki y Shindou con sus amigos, cada uno con sus instrumentos de música. **

"¡Damas y caballeros!-**empieza a decir Ibuki.- **¡Para celebrar que nuestro pianista, Shindou Takuto de 2b, y Akane Yamana de 2b, son oficialmente novios, vamos a tocar una canción! Chicos…-**se dirige hacia sus amigos**.-...y un, y dos, y 1, 2, 3,4…"

**Y comienzan a tocar "Hey ****Princess****", una canción del grupo ****All-star****Weekend. ****¡Tocan fenomenal! **

**Todos los de la sala empezamos a bailar. Mi hermano con Haruna, Kinako con Melody y con Sakuma. ¡No hay nadie que no esté en la pista de baile! Bueno, nadie excepto Kido y Jake, que se han ido a hablar, Edgar…y yo.**

**En este momento de solitud aprovecho para mirar mi cajita morada con el lazo lila. No sé por qué me la he traído…pero es como mi amuleto de la buena suerte.**

-¿Te sientes bien, Betty?-**me pregunta Edgar por detrás.  
**-¡Si, estoy bien! Es solamente que…estoy cansada.

-Ah.-**me responde. El se sienta a mi lado y me sigue hablando:**-Me he enterado de lo que has hecho por Takuto. Te estoy muy agradecido, Betty.

-¡No hay nada que agradecerme! Después de todo, soy su niñera diabólica.-**le digo de broma.**

-Pues para ser diabólica, pareces angelical…-**me responde, quitándome un mechón de pelo de la cara.**

**Le miro a los ojos. A esos ojos que me hacen perder la razón. El no aparta su mirada de la mía. Nuestras respiraciones se aceleran, nuestros rostros se van acercando, pareciera que no se van a parar hasta darnos un beso…**

-¡Betty, Edgar, venid a bailar!-**nos llama Kinako.**

…**bueno, había dicho que pareciera.**

-¿Querría ofrecerme este baile, señorita?-**me pregunta mi jefe.**

-Con mucho gusto.-**le respondo.**

**Y así, es como todo el mundo se puso a bailar… Un momento. Jake y Yuto no están. Y tampoco ella…**

-¿Dónde está Minori?-**le pregunto Edgar.**

-Salió afuera**.-me responde.- **¿La podrías ir a buscar?

**En tan solo unos minutos, he bajado hasta el patio, puesto que no encontraba por ningún lado a Minori. Al fin, la encuentro…pero no está sola.**

-¿Pero qué…Minori?-**pregunto, al verla con un hombre más mayor que ella, dándose un beso apasionado.**

**Al notar mi presencia, la joven pone una expresión de sorpresa y de pánico. Se va corriendo a mí, y agarrándome de las manos, me suplica:**

-¡Por favor, no digas nada de esto a Edgar!

**¿Edgar? ¿Qué tiene que ver el en todo esto? ¿Quién es ese hombre? ¿Qué hacían los dos aquí? **

**Parece que aún me quedan más sorpresas por descubrir…**


	10. Capitulo 10: El novio de Minori!

**Disclamer: Salvo Betty, Melody y Jake, los personajes de IE no me pretenecen. Lamentablemente.**

* * *

**A pesar de haber pasado diez días desde la fiesta del colegio, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza a Mizukawa y el hombre misterioso. **

**¿Por qué no puedo decírselo? ¿Por qué Minori parecía tan preocupada? ¿Qué hacia allí, sola con ese tipo? ¿Quién es ese tipo?**

-¡BETTY!-**me grita Ibuki a mi oreja, haciendo que me caiga.- **¿Estas bien?

-¡Si, lo que pasa es que de repente tenía ganas de sentarme en el suelo!-** le contesto sarcásticamente.- **¡La próxima vez, llámame en vez de gritarme!

-¡No es mi culpa!-**se queja, indignado.- **¡Es la tuya, por estar en la luna!¡Llevo un buen rato…!

\- Ustedes dos, ya basta de pelearos.-**nos interrumpe Miss Dollmeyer.-**Ibuki por favor, vete de aquí, tengo algo importante que pedirle a Betty.

-¡Pero yo también quería…!-**se queja el chico, pero viendo la cara de su abuela, decide rendirse.-**Está bien, me voy a mi habitación.

-Ahora que estamos solas,-**empieza a hablar mi jefa, después de que su nieto se marche- **te querría pedir dos favores: el primero, es que vayas a dejar estos papeles donde trabaja Edgar; el segundo, es que cuides de Minori y Kinako esta noche.

-Sí, lo hare enseguida…

-Espera un momento.-**me pide Miss Dollmeyer.-**Antes de que te vayas, querría darte un consejo, Betty: las decisiones que tomes, no las decidas según la persona o el momento, tómalas según lo que te diga tu corazón. Tranquila, ya lo entenderás mas adelante.-**dice riéndose. ¿Qué querrá decir con eso?**

**Mientras me voy hacia la puerta, cruzo la mirada de Minori. ¡Es tan distinta a la que tiene normalmente! Me da pena de solo ver la.**

**Estoy confundida. ¿Pero por qué todo lo difícil me ocurre siempre a mí?**

**Suspiro, mientras me meto en el coche. Vuelvo a suspirar cuando lo arranco. **

**Todos están raros últimamente: Melody, Minori, Jake, yo…**

**Jake…hace días que no le veo. Me pregunto cómo estará…**

* * *

**Jake:**

-¡Maldita sea mi complicada existencia!-**grito en mi habitación.- **¡Yo solo quiero una vida sencilla!

**Pego a mi almohada. Le empiezo a dar puñetazos, uno detrás de otro. Sigo así durante un rato, hasta que una voz interrumpe mi sesión de relajación:**

-Sabes, esa pobre almohada no tiene la culpa de tus problemas.

-Kogure, ¿Cómo diablos entraste a mi departamento**?-le pregunto, mosqueado.**

-Te dejaste las llaves en la puerta.-**me contesta, dejándolas encima de mi escritorio.- **¿Y tú, que rayos haces golpeando a una almohada?

-¿No tengo derecho de hacer lo que quiera con ella? ¡Es mia!**-me quejo, tirándosela a la cara. Pero el, rápidamente la esquiva. Aunque, parece ser que mi almohada le ha dado a otra persona…**

-¿Es así como recibes a tus amigos? ¿Tirándoles objetos a la cara?-**bromea Toramaru.**

-¿Tu también? ¡Es que todo el mundo se ha invitado a mi casa hoy, o que!**-me irrito. **

-¿Pero a este qué le pasa?-**pregunta Toramaru.**

-Nada, que está enfadado con Kido.-**le responde su amigo, sentándose en una de mis sillas. Espera…**

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-**le pregunto, curioso.**

-¡Porque Yuto esta del mismo humor de perros que tú!-**me responde, riéndose.- **Haruna ya no sabe qué hacer con él. Me conto que desde que se encontró con vosotros en aquella fiesta, su hermano no para de refunfuñar cada dos minutos.

-Eso es cierto.-**le apoya mi otro invitado.**

-Así, que me imagine que eras tú.-**termino de explicar Kogure.- **Lo que no se, es la razón por la cual os peleasteis. Es un misterio para mí**.**

**Me quedo cayado. No me gusta hablar de ello, ni siquiera delante de mis dos mejores amigos. Solo complicaría las cosas.**

-Jake.-**me mira mi otro amigo.-**Sabes que nos puedes contar lo que te preocupe. Somos tus amigos.

-Sí, Toramaru tiene razón.-** le respalda el pelo pincho.- **Quizás no te seamos de gran ayuda, pero prometemos no contar nada a nadie. Nos tienes bastante preocupados, Jake. Hace días que no sales de casa.

**Así que era por eso…Estaban preocupados por mí. Es por eso que han venido aquí. No por curiosidad, sino porque son mis amigos…**

**Suspiro. Esto no va a ser nada fácil de decir, pero merecen la verdad. Necesito decir la verdad.**

-Estoy enamorado de Melody.**-les respondo.**

**Miro sus caras. Toramaru parece que se le van a salir los ojos de la cara; en cuanto a Kogure, los pelos parecen salirse de su cabellera.**

-Tú. Tú…-**tartamudea Toramaru.-**Cuando…

-Estoy enamorado de Melody desde hace 4 años.

-¡Menuda sorpresa!-**se ríe Kogure.- **¡Con que era Melody! ¡Y yo que pensaba que eras un mal actor! ¡Nadie se lo habría podido imaginar!

-Sí.-**logra articular nuestro compañero.-** ¿Esa es la razón por la cual te peleaste con Kido?

-Sí.

-En resumidas cuentas, él ya lo sabe.-**afirma pelo-pincho.**

-Sí.

-¿Por qué se lo contaste?-**preguntan mis amigos a la vez.**

-Porque…no quería que le volviese a hacer daño.-**les miento. En realidad si lo sé. Lo que pasa es que mis razones son más egoístas: la quiero solamente para mí. Si, suena raro, hasta para mí. Pero es la verdad.**

-Ahora entiendo el mal humor vuestro…-**dice Toramaru.-**No sé si hiciste bien en decírselo. Encima que vosotros dos nunca os habéis llevado bien…

-Tampoco es que nos fuéramos a llevar nos bien.-**le recuerdo.**

-Eso es cierto, pero todo esto complica todo.

-Bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta. Sera mejor dejar de pensar en eso, y pasar a otra cosa.-**Concluye Kogure.-**Y tú,-**supongo que se refiere a mí- **como no te declares un día de estos a Melody, te juro que se lo cuento yo.

-Vete al diablo, Kogure.-**le respondo.**

**Aunque tiene razón. Tarde o temprano, tendré que contárselo a la implicada. No quiero complicarme la vida…pero aun no es el momento. Antes que nada, ella tiene que sentirse preparada a empezar de nuevo. **

**¡Así, que toca esperar!**

* * *

**Betty:**

-La oficina de Edgar Valtinas está en el tercer piso, a mano izquierda.** –me indica la recepcionista.**

**Incluso con ayuda de la recepcionista, no sé cómo, consigo perderme en el edificio. **

**Por lo menos, no durante mucho tiempo: solamente han pasado 2 horas cuando, por fin, encuentro el despacho del Inglés. **

-Edgar, soy yo, Betty.-**le digo, cuando entro a su oficina. Pero él no me puede oír.**

**Está durmiendo, con los brazos encima del escritorio y la cabeza apoyada en estos. Sus cabellos le tapan un poco la cara.**

**Me acerco a él, y le aparto el flequillo de los ojos. ¡Esta tan tranquilo, tan calmado, tan guapo! Podría quedarme durante horas así. **

-Betty, yo…-**susurra en sueños. ¿Está soñando conmigo?**

-Edgar, querría hablar contigo…-**interrumpe una voz de hombre.**

**Me quedo quieta al ver quién es. ¡El tipo que estaba con Minori!**

-¿Usted, aquí?-**se sorprende al verme.**

**El hombre se acerca, pero yo doy un paso para atrás.**

**Lamentablemente, tropiezo con una taza que estaba en el suelo. Por suerte, justo antes de caerme, el tipo me agarra por la cintura y evita mi caída. Sin embargo, el tropieza con un montón de papeles, lo que hace que nos caigamos al piso. Y para colmo de mi mala suerte, Edgar se despierta con esta escena delante de sus ojos: yo tirada en el suelo, y un tipo al que apenas conozco encima de mí. **

-¿Pero qué…?-**susurra mi jefe, confundido.-** ¿Qué haces con ella, Terumi?

**¿Y ahora, como me salgo de esta?**

* * *

**Afuro:**

**Ok, Afuro, no pierdas la calma. ¿Cómo le explico a Edgar que hago encima de su chica, evitando que me mate? Difícil situación.**

-¿Pero qué…?-**susurra mi jefe, medio dormido.- **¿Qué haces con ella, Terumi?

-Shhhh, Edgar, esto es un sueño.-**le miento. A ver si cuela…**

-¿Un sueño?

-Exacto, y para que esto termine, tienes que cambiar de sueño.** –Dios, por favor, que esto funcione, o moriré joven.**

-Si…tienes razón…** –asiente mi amigo, antes de volverse a dormir. **

-Por los pelos…-**susurro, tranquilizado. Un problema menos. **

-¿Quién eres tú?-**me pregunta Betty. Casi me había olvidado de ella. Aún me queda otro asunto pendiente.**

-Te contare todo, pero por favor, acompáñame. No es seguro aquí.**-le explico, señalando al dormilón. **

**Betty duda un momento, pero después me sigue. La llevo hasta mi oficina, cuidando que nadie nos vea juntos. Cuando ella entra, cierro la puerta. En cuanto me siento, le pregunto:**

-¿Preguntas, mi lady?

-¿Quién eres?-**pregunta agriamente.**

-Me llamo Afuro Terumi, alias Aphrodite. Soy el secretario de Edgar, y amigo suyo. Desde que él se mudó a Japón, he tenido una estrecha amistad con él y su familia…

-Sí, sí. Eso no me interesa.-**me corta Betty.-** Tengo otra pregunta: ¿Qué hacías con Minori esa noche?

**¿Qué hago: le miento, o le digo la verdad? Podría engañarla, de seguro terminaría creyéndome. Pero no sé porque, no quiero mentirle. No a ella.**

**Mi decisión está tomada.**

-Minori y yo estamos enamorados**.- le contesto.** **Delante de su silencio, decido continuar hablando.- **Hace nueve meses que empezamos a salir. Nadie lo sabe, ni si quiera Fuyuka… o Edgar. Y por el momento, nos gustaría que nadie lo supiese.

-¿Por qué un adulto de 21 años quiere hacerme creer que está enamorado de una menor de 16, la cual encima es hija de su jefe, de su mejor amigo?-**me pregunta, incrédula.**

-Porque es la verdad.-**le contesto, levantándome de mí sitio.- **¿No me crees?

-No. Para nada. Un adulto no se enamora de una niña.

-Y una niñera tampoco de su jefe.**-replico.-**Escucha, no te reprocho el que tú no me creas: yo mismo hasta hace un tiempo no creía en esas cosas.-**me paro. ¿Estoy seguro de que se lo quiero contar a ella? Si.- **Te juro que yo no quería enamorarme de ella. ¡Quien se querría enamorar de la hija adoptiva de su mejor amigo! Al principio, intente verla como lo que se suponía que tiene que ser, una niña. Y a pesar de actuar tan bien, no pude evitar enamorarme de ella. ¡Para mi Minori siempre fue una mujer, siempre la considere como tal! Te juro que no sabía lo que hacer. Era la primera vez que sentía algo tan fuerte por alguien…-**me paro un segundo, para retomar aire, y continuo.-**Nunca me atreví a decírselo, por temor a que mis sentimientos no fuesen correspondidos. Siempre me quede callado, actuando mi papel de "tío". ¡Pero cuando ella se me declaro, no pude aguantar más! ¡Al diablo todo! Le correspondí con gusto, y empecé a salir con ella a escondidas. Los dos sabíamos que, si alguien se enteraba de nuestro romance, no nos volveríamos a ver nunca más.-**me giro, de forma que mis ojos y los de Betty se encuentren.-**Yo la amo, Betty. Yo amo a Minori más que nada en este mundo. Es por respeto a Edgar que nunca intente nada con su ahijada. Pero no puedo vivir sin ella. La necesito.-**me acerco un poco más a la niñera, quien no aparta su mirada de la mía.- **Escucha lo único que te pido: guarda este secreto. Sé que es difícil, se de tus sentimientos hacia Edgar, y sé que tu no querrías engañarle. A mí tampoco me gusta amarla a escondidas. Pero, por favor, intenta guardar lo. Si un día sale a la luz, nunca sabrán que tu también lo sabias. Solamente te pido eso. Por favor, Betty.-**le suplico. Parece que quiere hablar, pero justo en ese momento, alguien llama a la puerta.**

-¡Ya voy!-**grito.-**Betty, por favor, piénsalo bien.

**Ella asiente con la cabeza, y me da unos papeles para mi jefe. Y después, se va.**

**Ahora, solamente me toca esperar… **

* * *

**Minori:**

**¿Cómo es que Kinako puede dormirse tan rápidamente? Yo no logro conciliar el sueño. Aunque tengo otras razones… ¿Betty guardara nuestro secreto?**

-Mizukawa,-**me llama mi niñera.-**ven. Tengo que hablar contigo.

**Voy sin rechistar, intentando esconder la pregunta que no me deja dormir tranquila.**

**Nos vamos a la cocina, en donde ella cierra la puerta. Después de tomar asiento, Betty me pregunta:**

-¿Estas enamorada de Terumi?

**Mi respuesta es corta:**

-Sí.

-¿Estas segura que esto es lo que quieres?

-Sí.

**Después de responder a sus preguntas, Betty suspira y me dice:**

-Te seré sincera, Mizukawa: no me gusta mentir a Edgar. Son pocas las veces que lo he hecho. Y no me gustaría hacer de eso una costumbre, ¿lo entiendes?

**Si, lo entiendo. Ella se lo va a contar. Todo ha terminado.**

-Si quieres tanto estar con Terumi, tendrás que seguir mis reglas.

-Si…espera, ¿Qué?

-No me interrumpas. Son solamente 3 normas que te pido que cumplas: avísame siempre cuando te vayas con Terumi a algún lado; quedar con el cuándo yo esté presente; y la última es hacer caso a lo que yo te diga. Si una de esas reglas es incumplida, contare a Edgar sobre vuestra relación. ¿Está claro?

-¡Pero eso es chantaje!-**me quejo.**

\- Yo no lo llamo chantaje: yo lo llamo trato comercial en el cual yo salgo ganando y tú perdiendo. Ahora, vete a dormir a tu cuarto.

**Suspiro. Mientras subo las escaleras me doy cuenta de una cosa: ella sí que va a guardar nuestro secreto. **

**Quizás no sea tan mala como pensaba…**

* * *

**Betty:**

**Después de hablar con Minori, me tiro en una silla. Dios mido… ¿está bien lo que he hecho? ¿O lo que voy a hacer?**

**Sí, creo que sí. No puedo delatarles, no tienen la culpa de haberse enamorado. Ellos no lo decidieron…**

**Un ruido interrumpe mis pensamientos. Es mi móvil: alguien me esta llamando. **

**Cojo el teléfono, y una voz de hombre muy conocida me responde:**

_-Hola, Princesa._

-¿Fubuki? ¿Qué ocurre?

_-No pasa nada, Princesa, solamente, quería pedirte un favor…_

* * *

**Y aqui termina el capitulo! Hola a todos! Creo que esta es una de las pocas veces que lo publico a tiempo *risas*. Tenia pensado hacer dos capitulos por semana, pero estoy perezosa. Estamos en vacaciones! Hay que disfrutar las! Bueno, creo que el proximo capitulo se tratara sobre Fubuki y Betty... Celos a la vista!  
**

**Un abrazo sicologico para todos, y nos vemos la proxima vez!**


	11. Capitulo 11: De compras con Fubuki

**Disclamer: Salvo Betty y el resto de Ocs, los personages de IE no me pretenecen. Lastimosamente.**

* * *

**Nunca, ni en mis peores pesadillas, pensé que volvería a este lugar…**

-¡Bienvenida al café maid _sweet girl _**(1)**!-**me saluda una maid.-**Sientese… ¿Betty? ¿Eres tú?¿Pero no tenías una orden de alejamiento?

**¡No puedo creer que tenga que venir aquí! ¡Por que le tuve que decir que si a Fubuki! ¡Si le hubiera dicho que no, no tendría que venir aquí, y buscar **_**su**_** ayuda! **

-Si…si…creo mejor que me voy…-**intento escabullirme.**

**Quizás **_**ella**_** no esté aquí…**

-¿Con quién hablas, Mimí?-**pregunta la susodicha.**

…**o quizás si**

-¡Ah, Reina, estaba hablando con…!-**intenta responderle Mimí. Pero nunca terminara su frase.**

-¡BETTY!-**se me abalanza Reina, tirándome al suelo.- **¡Te he echado de menos, hermanita!

**¡Fubuki! ¡Espero que esto valga la pena!**

* * *

**Reina Fudou, 23 años, maid en el sweet girl, futura modelo…y mi hermana mayor. Mi pesada hermana mayor.**

-¡Podrías haberme avisado de que te habían echado**!-me sermonea Reina.- **¡Habría intentado persuadir al jefe!

-Estabas de vacaciones en Miami, ¿Cómo podrías haberme ayudado?-**replico.**

-¡Igualmente, soy tu hermana mayor!-**se mosquea, dando un golpe a la mesa.-** ¡Tuve que pedir a Akio que me diese noticias tuyas!

**Espera un momento. ¿Mi hermano le ha contado todo? No, es imposible.**

-¡Ni si quiera pude ayudarte a sobrevivir con tu amor platónico!

**Yo lo mato.**

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué has venido hoy aquí? ¿Quieres un consejo amoroso de hermana mayor?

-¿No podrías ponerte seria de vez en cuando?-**le pregunto, molesta.-**En fin, necesito tu ayuda.

-¡Cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras!-**dice Reina, levantándose de su silla.- **¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-Hay un chico que…

-¡Tienes una cita!-**exclama mi hermana, levantándose (otra vez) de su sitio.**

-¡Podrías gritar menos fuerte, por favor!-**le pido, enfadada.-**No, no es una cita. Es solo que un chico, Fubuki…

-¿El de la cita?-**me pregunta sorprendida, mientras se vuelve a sentar.-** ¿De seguro que no es una cita?

-¡Deja de cortarme!-**le grito enojada.-**Si, ese Fubuki, quiere regalarle algo a su prima. Y me ha pedido ayuda para elegirle un regalo.

-Entonces es una cita.-**concluye mi hermana.**

-Reina…vuelve a decir la palabra cita, y te juro que no sales viva…-**le amenazo. Ella ni se inmuta.**

-¿Y para que necesitas mi ayuda?-**me pregunta.**

-Fubuki me conto que a esa chica le gusta mucho un cierto tipo de ropa. Pero esa ropa, es de una marca muy especial, y es muy cara…

-…salvo para las estudiantes de modelo de mi establecimiento, las cuales las tenemos casi gratis.-**termina Reina mi frase.-**En resumen, quieres que te preste mi tarjeta para comprar esa ropa. De acuerdo.

-Sí, ya sé que no te gusta dar esa tarjeta… Espera. ¿Acabas de decir que si?-**pregunto, sorprendida.**

-¿Por qué no te la prestaría? Total, no me gusta la ropa de allí.-**me responde.**

**Vaya, no la creía tan madura… ¿Por qué siento que aquí hay gato encerrado?**

* * *

**Reina:**

-Aun no me puedo creer que me hayas traído aquí**.-se queja mi acompañante.**

**¡Hola a todos! Soy Reina Fudou, y en estos instantes estoy vigilando a mi hermana menor, Betty, junto a mi otro hermano menor, Akio.**

-Quejica.-**le susurro.**

-Loca.-**me susurra.**

-No estoy loca.

-¿Seguro? ¿Qué persona con una buena salud mental se le ocurriría espiar a su hermana, obligar a su hermano a acompañarla, y disfrazarse de detective solo para eso?

-No voy de detective, voy de chica mafiosa sexi.-**replico.**

-¡Es lo mismo!

**No le respondo nada: acabo de ver nuestro objetivo, esperando delante de la tienda.**

-Mafiosa-sexi llamando a mohicano-calvo. Él bebe ratón está en el queso.-**digo, cogiendo el walkie-talkie. **

-Estoy a tu derecha, Reina.**-me recuerda Akio.-**No necesitamos un código.

**Encojo los hombros. ¡Menudo aburrido! **

**Justo cuando Akio va a decirme algo, veo tres sujetos acercándose al objetivo: uno de ellos es Fubuki. Pero los otros dos…**

-Akio, tengo malas noticias.-** le anuncio.-**Kido está aquí…

-Bueno, eso no es una mala noticia…

-…y también Fuyuka.

-…si, si lo es.

**Miro el panorama: el objetivo en medio, la enemiga a la izquierda, y el bache a la derecha. **

-Esto es complicado…-**pienso en voz alta.-**En la posición en la que esta Betty, será vista fácilmente por uno de los dos. O por los dos…

-Tú vete y entra a la tienda.-**me ordena Akio.-**Yo voy a intentar distraerlos.

**Y se va, directo hacia Kido. No sé cómo, pero consigue que Fuyuka se vaya hacia ellos dos. De esta forma, el objetivo entra tranquilo a la tienda. Por ahora.**

**Porque sé que, tarde o temprano, Fuyuka se dará cuenta de que hay algo raro. Y sabrá que Betty está aquí, y la buscara. Pero no la va a encontrar.**

**Porque soy su hermana mayor, y la voy a proteger.**

* * *

**Betty:**

**De solo mirar los precios me están dando mareos. Menos mal que tengo la tarjeta de Reina…creo que ni con 50 años de salario podría pagarme algo así.**

-Bueno, Shirou, ¿Qué es lo que le querrías comprar?-**le pregunto.**

-A Miwa siempre le gustaron los vestidos elegantes.-**me responde.-**Pero no se cual elegir…

-Para eso estoy aquí. Vamos a ver…

**Mientras ayudo a Fubuki a mirar vestidos, me doy cuenta de que me siento bien con él. Es muy amable, gracioso, agradable, es tan perfecto, que podría enamorarme de él…si no lo estuviera ya. Edgar…**

**¿Por qué las cosas no pueden ser igual de fáciles contigo? **

-Princesa, ¿ocurre algo?-**me pregunta mi amigo.**

-No, no pasa nada.-**le respondo.- **¿Escogiste ya el vestido?-**le pregunto. El solo asiente, mirándome con pena.-**Pues vayamos a pagar…

**No termino mi frase, y no creo que lo vaya a hacer. La visión delante de mis ojos no es muy agradable.**

**Fuyuka.**

-Betty, Fubuki, que alegría veros.-**nos saluda Fuyuka.- **¿Os molesto?

-No, para nada.-**le miento.-**Fubuki, toma la tarjeta y ve a pagar el vestido.-**le pido. Por una vez, hubiera preferido que él no me hiciera caso. Un silencio incomodo nos envuelve a las dos.**

-No pensaba que fuerais novios.-**dice ella, cortando el silencio.**

-Porque no lo somos.-**le contesto.**

-¿Si no porque estaríais aquí, en una cita?-**pregunta.**

-No estamos en una cita, Fuyuka.

-¿Ah no? Entonces me imagino que Edgar sabe algo sobre esto, ¿no?

**No le respondo nada. Tiene razón: Edgar no lo sabe.**

-Como me lo imaginaba.-**concluye, sonriendo.-**Ay, Betty, usted miente mucho. Debería de ser mas sincera…

-No necesito tus consejos, Fuyuka**.-le corto.**

-Si siguieras mis consejos no te meterías en tantos líos.**-argumenta.-** Por ejemplo, si me hubieras hecho caso y no te hubieras entrometido en mi camino...

-¿Qué? ¿Me mataras?-**le pregunto sarcásticamente.-**No seguiré los consejos de alguien tan enfermizamente manipuladora como tú, Fuyuka.**-le digo. Justo cuando termino mi frase, ella me agarra del brazo, y fija su mirada en la mía.**

-Tú no sabes como soy yo, Betty.-**dice aguantando su cólera.-**Ten cuidado con el fuego, porque te acabaras quemando.

**Su mirada echa chispas, pero no me da miedo. Agarro su mano, y la quito de mi brazo. No le tengo miedo.**

-¡Betty, Fuyuka! ¡Qué sorpresa encontraros aquí!-**interrumpe Reina**.- ¿Interrumpo algo?-**pregunta, haciéndose la tonta.**

-No, yo ya me iba.-**le responde mi enemiga.-**Adiós, chicas.

**Y se marcha, dejándonos solas. O casi, porque justo cuando ella sale, entran Kido y mi hermano, este último con una cara de preocupación en el rostro. **

-¿Estas bien?-**me pregunta Akio.-** ¿Ninguna problema?

-Ningún problema.-**le respondo. Solamente hay algo que no entiendo:**-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

-Yo…nosotros… ¡vaya que tarde es! ¡Nos tenemos que ir! -**se va Akio con su amigo.**

-¡Esperadme! ¡No me dejéis sola!-**les grita mi hermana, mientras se va corriendo detrás suya.**

**¡Me estaban espiando!**

-¡Volved aquí, par de miedicas!-**les grito, pero ya están lejos. Les iba a perseguir, pero justo en ese instante viene Fubuki, y me pregunta:**

-¿Podrías acompañarme a dejar este regalo, por favor?

* * *

**Fudou:**

-¿Alguien me podría explicar porque estábamos corriendo**?-pregunta Kido, con la lengua afuera.**

-Ya te lo diré mas tarde.-**le contesto.- **¿Dónde está Reina?

-¿No vistes que se fue hace un rato?-**pregunta mi amigo.**

**¡Por fin me he librado de ella! ¿Por qué tuve que tener hermanas y no hermanos? ¡Son menos complicados!**

-Por cierto, Fudou, hay algo que querría contarte…-**me informa mi amigo, con un tono de voz muy serio, y el rostro tenso.**

* * *

**Fuyuka:**

**Betty quiere oponerse a mí…de acuerdo. Veamos quien gana en esta guerra.**

**Cojo mi móvil. Sería tan fácil llamarle y contárselo todo… ¿Pero debería hacerlo? ¿Debería vengarme? Sí.**

**Le marco rápidamente, y en tan solo unos segundos, la voz de Edgar me contesta:**

_-Fuyuka, ¿Qué quieres?_

-Ya veo que estas de humor.-**le bromeo.**

_-Estoy trabajando, así que si me quieres decir algo, dilo rápido._

-No sabía que Betty y Fubuki salían juntos**.-le lanzo. **

_-¿Qué?-_**me pregunta incrédulo.**

-Fubuki le regalo un vestido muy bonito a Betty. El amor vuelve muy detallista…-**le comento. Como él no responde nada, decido seguir:**-Parecen bastante unidos, una bonita parejita…-**el silencio persiste. -**Bueno, te tengo que dejar, tienes que seguir trabajando. Adiós, Edgar**.-y le cuelgo.**

**Sonrió. He conseguido lo que quería. Ahora solo toca esperar…**

* * *

**Betty:**

-Betty, te presento a Miwa, mi prima. Miwa, ella es Betty, una amiga.-**nos presenta Fubuki.**

**En otras circunstancias estaría contenta de conocer a la prima de uno de mis amigos, pero en estos momentos, me invade la amargura al ver a su joven prima, en el cementerio…dentro de una tumba.**

-Shirou… ¿Cuándo…?-**le intento preguntar, pero no puedo apartar al mirada de su foto, encima de la cripta.**

-Fue hace unos meses**.-me responde.-**Se murió de leucemia. No pudieron hacer nada para salvarla.

**Fubuki deja el vestido encima de la sepultura, al igual que unas rosas que había comprado antes. Nos quedamos en silencio un rato. Después, el me hace una seña de que ya nos podemos marchar.**

**Decidimos irnos andando, puesto que el cementerio no está muy lejos de casa. Pero durante todo el camino estamos en silencio, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. **

-Miwa no era realmente mi prima**.-me dice Fubuki, rompiendo el silencio.-**Ella era la hija del segundo marido de mi tía.

-Ah**.-le digo. **

**El silencio se vuelve a instaurar, y Fubuki decide cortarlo de una vez:**

-A Miwa siempre le gusto vestir elegante. Nunca pudo comprarse vestidos tan caros como ese, pero siempre soñó con probarse uno. Ella tenia sueños simples.-**dice riéndose.- **También me decía que, de mayor, quería casarse conmigo. Yo solamente reía de sus ocurrencias, ella era demasiado joven para mí. Era como mi hermana pequeña. Pero incluso cuando estaba a punto de morirse, seguía contándome el número de hijos que tendríamos.-**deja de caminar, y la voz el empieza a temblar.-**Miwa siempre fue buena…y yo… no pude hacer nada por ella cuando más me necesitaba. Yo solo podía ver como cada día se hacía más débil…y más frágil…y…y…-**y la voz de mi amigo se apaga, dejando ver las lágrimas que corren por sus mejillas.**

**Por un momento, me siento vulnerable delante de la pena de mi amigo. No sé qué decir, ni que hacer.**

**Sin embargo, unos segundos después, me abalanzo sobre él, para darle un abrazo. Anqué mi gesto le sorprenda, me atrae más hacia su pecho, dejándose consolar por mí. **

**Un rato más tarde, después de que sus lágrimas parasen de caer, el me toma el rostro con sus manos, y me dice:**

-Al principio, me recordaste a ella. No obstante, cada día que pasaba contigo, os veía más diferentes la una a la otra. Pero me gustaba esa diferencia. Eres especial, única. Eres la primera persona que me hace sentir tan tonto al hablarte. La única con la que quiero estar siempre.

**Y sin preguntarme nada, junta sus labios con los míos en un beso apasionado, pero a la vez dulce. No le opongo resistencia: simplemente, me dejo llevar por esos labios tan suaves que tiene.**

-Betty…-**susurra Fubuki, cuando termina de besarme.-**...te amo.

**Y ahí es cuando vuelvo a la realidad, apartándome precipitadamente de sus brazos. ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?**

-Quiero ser tu novio, Betty.-**prosigue Shirou, dejándome con la boca abierta.-**Tranquila, no necesitas darme una respuesta ahora. Esperare todo el tiempo que haga falta.-**me dice sonriendo.-**Creo que ya es hora de que me marche. Buenas noches, Princesa.-**se despide, mientras se va calle abajo, dejándome sola.**

**No puedo pensar. Mi cabeza no parece funcionar, no procesa lo que acaba de ocurrir. Estoy confundida. Necesito descansar.**

**Pero cuando me doy la vuelta, descubro algo que sé que no me va a dejar dormir esta noche. Veo a una persona, al cual estoy segura que ha asistido a este encuentro, por la forma en la que me mira. **

**Edgar y yo nos quedamos plantados, como dos estatuas, cara a cara, en mitad de la calle, sin nada que decir.**

* * *

**(1)-Para mas informacion, lean el capitulo 1.**

**Por fin Reina se decidio a aparecer! Tenia pensado sacarla hacia tiempo, pero el momento no se me presento nunca. Y os dejo de nuevo con el suspense (si sere mala)! Y encima doble! El proximo capitulo sera mas o tan movido como este. Nos vemos la proxima! Chao chao!  
**


	12. Capitulo 12: Noche de copas!

**Disclamer: salvo Betty, Melody, Jake y Reina, los personages de IE no me pretenecen. Aun.**

* * *

**La lluvia nos empapa por completo, pero ninguno de los dos nos movemos de nuestro sitio. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos mir****á****ndonos? No sabría contestar.**

**Tardo varios minutos en darme cuenta qué está sucediendo. Y aun así, lo único que soy capaz de decir es su nombre.**

**Él no responde. Solamente me mira por última vez, antes de entrar a la casa, dejándome sola, en mitad del temporal, con el corazón destrozado.**

**Ibuki:**

-¡ESTO NO PUEDE SEGUIR ASÍ!-**declara Kinako, golpeando la mesa con un martillo de juguete.**

-¿El qué?-**pregunta Minori.**

-¡Como si no lo supieras!**-le responde mi hermana.- **¡Edgar y Betty!

-¿Qué ocurre con ellos?

-¡Pues que no se hablan desde hace una semana!-**se exclama la pequeña.**

-¿Y qué? Que ellos no se hablen, no significa que tengamos que hacer una asamblea.-**le dice Minori.**

**Suspiro. Han pasado solamente 5 minutos desde que comenzamos la reunión de los "Hermanos Valtinas", y esas dos ya nos están ignorando. **

**Miro a Shindou, el cual no sabe qué hacer. ¿Por qué siempre que nos reunimos las chicas nos acaban dejando de lado?**

-Chicas, ¿os dais cuenta que nosotros también estamos aquí?-**les pregunto sarcásticamente.**

-No, que va, no me había fijado.-**responde Minori, con sarcasmo.-**Creí que eras un peluche descuartizado.

-Anda que tu…

-He, ya basta.-**nos pide Shindou.-**No hemos venido aquí para andar peleándonos.

\- Entonces, ¿para qué estamos aquí? ¿Para hablar de Edgar y esa niñera?

-¿A ti no te preocupa lo que ocurre, Minori?-**le pregunta tristemente Kinako.**

-¿Y por qué habría de preocuparme? Sinceramente, no entiendo por qué tanto drama por esta tontería. Que se hablen o no, da lo mismo.

-Vamos, Minori, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta.-**le dice Shindou.-**Los sentimientos de Betty hacia Edgar y viceversa, son obvios.

-Sí, si Shindou lo nota tiene que ser bastante obvio.-**le bromeo. Shindou me mira de reojo, pero no rechista.**

-Que lleven tanto tiempo peleados, es inquietante. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-**se exclama Kinako, golpeando con su martillo la mesa.**

-Pues no contéis conmigo.**-nos informa Minori, levantándose de su sitio.**-Ridículo, es ridículo.-**gruñe mientras se va por la puerta.**

**Ninguno se levanta. Conociendo a nuestra hermana, no serviría de nada.**

-¿Que vamos a hacer?-**pregunta mi hermano, murmurando.**

**Ninguno le responde. La situación no solo es complicada, además es sumamente delicada... y extraña. No es normal que de la noche a la mañana, esos dos se dejen de hablar y actúen como si fueran desconocidos.**

-Si tan solo supiéramos que es lo que los ha distanciado...-**suspira Kinako.**

**En ese instante, una idea atraviesa mi mente. No es algo los que los ha distanciado, ****es **_**alguien.**_** Alguien que pueda sacar provecho de esta separación...Si, solo hay una persona que pueda haber hecho esto.**

-Shindou, ¿me podrías pasar el teléfono de Fuyuka?

* * *

**Minori:**

-Ridículo, es ridículo.**-refunfuño, mientras subo las escaleras de la casa.-** ¿Una asamblea? ¿Sentimientos mutuos? ¡Venga ya!

**No entiendo. ¿Cómo pueden preocuparse tanto por ella!**

**Aunque hay que reconocer que...es alarmante. Por culpa suya, el ambiente se ha vuelto más frio. He de reconocer, que prefiero cuando ellos dos actuaban con normalidad. Pero todo esto no lo puedo admitir en voz alta...**

**Me dirijo a la puerta de la habitación de la niñera. Tengo que pedirle algo.**

-Niñera, ¿podrías ayudarme...?**-le pregunto abriendo la puerta. Sin embargo, no hay nadie.**

**Inspecciono el cuarto con la mirada: es un desastre. Igualito que el de Ibuki. Si serán parecidos esos dos...**

**De repente, un objeto llama mi atención: una cajita pequeña, lila, con un lazo morado. Como me pica la curiosidad, decido cogerla.**

**Es diminuta. Lo único que podría llevar a dentro, son un par de pendientes. ¿Y si la abro…?**

-¿Mizukawa, eres tú?**-pregunta una voz detrás de mí.**

**En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejo el objeto en donde estaba y me volteo para encontrarme a mi niñera. O algo parecido: parece como si hubiese estado llorando toda la noche.**

-Si.-**le respondo. Al verla así, tan pálida, no puedo evitar preguntarle:-**¿Estas bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes.**-me responde, intentando sonreír.-**Solamente me encuentro un poco enferma, nada más. ¿Querías algo?

-Si.**-le afirmo.-**Pensaba invitar a Afuro para que comiese aquí, en casa. Quería prepararle algo rico...y bueno, te quería preguntar si no veías inconveniente en que viniese.

-No veo ningún problema. ¿Cuándo vendrá?

-Esta noche.**-le aviso.-**Tranquila, tu no tendrás que preparar nada. ¿Entonces está bien?

-Si.-**me responde, con un aire perdido.**

**Justo cuando me dirijo hacia la puerta, no sé por qué, me doy la vuelta y le ordeno:**

-Deja de poner esa cara de besugo congelado, que estas más bonita cuando sonríes.

**Al principio, Betty se queda perpleja, pero luego empieza a sonreír, con una sonrisa sincera y radiante, de esas que tiene normalmente.**

**Y no sé por qué, por un momento, pienso que Betty es más bonita de lo que creía...**

* * *

**Edgar:**

**Papeles. Y más papeles. Es lo único que veo. Mi escritorio está lleno de toda clase de papeles, desde los de la empresa, hasta los de mi divorcio.**

**Y sin embargo no me puedo concentrar en ellos.**

"Vamos Edgar, concéntrate. Deja de pensar en ello.-**me intento convencer.-**Piensa en el trabajo que aun te queda por terminar."

**Suspiro. No sé ni para que lo intento, si sé que por mucho que me lo repita mentalmente, no funcionara nunca. Mi mente solo ocupa un solo pensamiento.**

**Ellos dos. En la noche. Solos.**

"No es asunto mío."**-me repito por enésima vez, cogiendo un documento. Sin embargo ahí sigue la imagen. Sin querer, rompo el lápiz que tenía en mis manos. Suspiro, posando mi cabeza sobre el escritorio.**

"¿Pero porque me pongo malo de solo pensarlo?"**-me pregunto.**

**He de reconocerlo, me desquicia de solo imaginármelo. Me enfurece, me da rabia, me molesta. Y no sé por qué.**

"Solo fue un beso."-**susurro por vigésimo tercera vez.**

**Si, fue un beso. Se besaron, allí, en la oscuridad de la noche, cuando estaban sólitos. Como en las novelas que escribía mi madre, esas novelas romanticonas. Y lo peor no es eso.**

**Lo peor es que lo presencié todo. Desde la declaración, hasta que se fue ese bastardo de Fubuki.**

"Maldito seas."**-le insulto, tirando una bola de papel al otro lado de la habitación.**

**Me voy a volver loco. Ni siquiera puedo acercarme a Betty como normalmente, sin sentir ganas de preguntarle cosas como por que estaba con él, si le gusto el beso...si le gusta él.**

"Es imposible. No puede ser cierto."-**me digo a mí mismo.**

**No, ella no está enamorada de él, no puede hacerlo. Ella es mi niñera, yo la conozco desde hace mucho más tiempo que él. Ella es, ella es...**

**¿Qué es ella para mí?**

**Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por el sonido de un teléfono. El mío.**

**En tan solo unos minutos, lo cojo y respondo:**

-Edgar Valtinas al habla. ¿Quién es?

_\- Hola Edgar, soy yo, Kido._-**me saluda mi amigo.**

-Ha, eres tú.

_-¿Estas bien?_**-me pregunta preocupado.**

-Sí, solamente estoy un poco agotado.-**le miento.- **¿Para qué me llamas?

_-¿Puedes acompañarme al bar de al lado?_**-me pregunta Kido.-**_Necesito relajarme tomando una copita de whisky._

-¿No vas normalmente con Terumi?

_-Sí, pero esta noche está ocupado. ¿Entonces, te vienes?_

-No veo por qué no.

_-Ok, te veo a las 8 en el bar Bar-katu._**-me dice.-**_Nos vemos luego._**-y cuelga.**

**Cuelgo el teléfono y miro la pared. Creo que he hecho bien en aceptar. No me vendría mal ahogar mis problemas en el alcohol por una vez.**

**Después de todo, ¿que podría salir mal?**

* * *

**Melody:**

-Melody, recuérdame por qué me has llevado a este bar de mala muerte.**-me pregunta mi acompañante.**

-Jake, el bar Bar-katu es uno de los pocos bares que no es cochambroso, y que es barato.**-le recuerdo.-**Además, sirven unos tequilas de muerte.

**El de la barra me sirve mi tequila, guiñándome el ojo. Decido ignorarlo, y concentrarme en beber la mitad de mi bebida de un solo trago.**

-Entonces, hemos venido para que tú te emborraches.**-sentencia Jake.-**Melody, no es bueno ahogar las penas en el alcohol.

-Deja de hacerme la moral, y pídete un trago, que yo invito.**-le ordeno, después de pedirle al camarero otro tequila.**

**Jake suspira, pero finalmente, decide tomarse un vaso de ron.**

**A pesar de las quejas de mi amigo, me gusta mucho este bar. Lo conocí después de mi ruptura con Yuto.**

**Si, ya se lo que pensáis. Emborracharse no es sano. Y no lo hago. Normalmente.**

-Ya veo que no soy el único que conozco este sitio.**-comenta una voz de hombre conocida.**

-Hola, Fubuki.**-le saluda Jake.**

-Ah, hola.-**le saludo apenas, demasiado concentrada en mi tequila.**

-¿Que hacéis aquí?-**nos pregunta el recién llegado, después de pedirse un vodka.**

-Melody que adora emborracharse.-**le responde Jake. Le doy un codazo, molesta, pero él ni se inmuta.-** ¿Y tú?

-Ahogando preocupaciones.**-nos responde. Se pone a beber su vodka, y lo termina de un solo trago. Entonces, él nos pregunta:-**¿Habéis visto a Betty?

-No, ¿por qué?**-le pregunto haciéndome la tonta. Obviamente, como su mejor amiga, se lo que pasó entre ellos dos.**

-Digamos que, un amigo mío, le pidió salir, y ella aun no le ha respondido nada.**-nos cuenta.**

-¿Edgar por fin se decidió?**-pregunta el tonto de Jake, que no estaba enterado de la situación**

**Fubuki se queda confundido. Me imagino que no está enterado de los sentimientos de Betty hacia su jefe...**

**Cabreada con mi amigo, le pego en la espinilla, haciendo que este pegue un grito.**

-¡Por qué me pegas!**-me grita Jake.**

**No me da tiempo a responder le. Acabo de ver mi peor pesadilla hecha realidad: Kido y Edgar, que se vienen hacia aquí, junto con Sakuma, Fudou y Haruna.**

**Oh no...**

-¡Chicos, que sorpresa veros!**-se exclama contenta la hermana de mi ex.**

-Sí, es una gran sorpresa.-**le respondo, muy sincera.**

**Miro a los recién llegados: los únicos que esta contentos de estar aquí, son Haruna y su novio. Sakuma se da cuenta, al igual que yo, de la difícil situación en la que nos encontramos; Yuto no tiene muy buena cara; y Edgar, bueno, ese escupe fuego por los ojos.**

**Miro a Jake y a Fubuki: mi amigo ignora completamente a los que acaban de llegar, aunque no podría decir lo mismo de Fubuki... creo que se ha dado cuenta de quién es su rival.**

-¿Que hacéis por aquí?**-pregunta Kido, casi en un tono de reproche.**

-El bar Bar-katu es el bar favorito de Melody.-**le informa Jake.-**Debes de saber eso, ¿no?

-No, no lo sabía.**-niega mi ex, mirando su copa de whisky.**

-¿Y vosotros?-**pregunta Fubuki, mirando a Edgar amenazadoramente.**

-Veníamos a relajarnos.-**le contesta Fudou, bebiendo su ginebra.**

**Un silencio incomodo nos inunda durante unos instantes, en el que cada uno está concentrado en su copa. Lamentablemente, Edgar rompe ese silencio:**

-No sabía que tú y Betty fuerais novios.

**Nos quedamos todos de piedra, excepto Fubuki, quien ni se inmuta y le responde:**

-No lo somos.

-Cla-claro que no lo son, Edgar. No digas tonterías.-**le dice Sakuma, intentando evitar un altercado entre esos dos.**

-Pero lo seremos.**-prosigue.**

**Casi me atraganto con mi tequila. Y no soy la única: parece que al hermano de Betty también le ha tomado por sorpresa.**

-¿Ah sí?-**pregunta Edgar, jugando con su vaso de coñac. **

-Sí, se lo pregunte hace unos días.

-¿Y qué te respondió?

-Nada que te importe, ¿no?

**La tensión se siente en el ambiente. Incluso Haruna, que no se suele enterar de nada, parece entender algo.**

**Pensé que el chico de cabello blanco se iba a parar. Me equivocaba.**

-Así, que terminaremos siendo familia, Fudou**.-le anuncia a su "futuro cuñado". **-¿Te podre llamar por tu nombre, Akio, o mejor cuñadito?

-Pues…-**primera vez que veo a Fudou Akio sin saber que decir.**

**Fubuki…sería mejor que parases.**

-Pero no te preocupes, cuidare bien de tu hermana.-**le "tranquiliza".**

-Jake, haz algo.-**le susurro a mi amigo.**

-Oye, Shirou-**le llama Jake-, **¿no te parece bonita la noche?

-Sí, pero es menos que Betty.-**dice Fubuki.**

**Me parece que está ebrio. **

-Esta noche, me recuerda mucho en la que me declare…-**recuerda, mientras se termina su tercero o cuarto vodka. **

**No, perdón, está ebrio.**

-¿Qué tal está tu bebida, Fubuki?-**le pregunto, en un intento desesperado por cambiar de tema.**

-Muy rica.-**me responde.-**Sabrosa…como los labios de Betty.

**Lo siguiente que escuchamos es el tremendo golpe que Edgar pega a la mesa, mientras se levanta. Todos nos quedamos de piedra, aguantando la respiración. **

**Los rivales se quedan un rato indefinido mirándose a los ojos, echando chispas. La rabia y los celos se les notan a los dos en sus rostros.**

**Finalmente, Edgar corta el silencio:**

-Te crees muy listo, Fubuki.

-Es que lo soy, jefe.-**le replica.-**Es más, te apuesto a que puedo beber más que tú.

-Pues apostemos, Shirou.-**le pide.-**Si pierdes, te rendirás con Betty.

-¿Y gano?

-Me alejaré de ella.

**Durante unos minutos, el profesor de música reflexiona, silenciosamente. Y yo ruego a Dios y a todos los ángeles que no acepte esa estúpida apuesta. **

**Pero nada de eso funciona.**

-Acepto.

**Y así es como empiezan a beber…por el amor de Betty. O algo por el estilo.**

-Kido, ¿no te apetece a hacer como ellos?-**le pregunta un Jake bastante borracho.- **¿O eres tan snob que prefieres escabullirte?

-¿Pero qué haces?-**le pregunto susurrando.**

-Algo que debí hacer ha ce tiempo**.-me responde.- **¿Qué respondes, Yuto?

-Que te vas a arrepentir, cuando te gane.-**le responde, obviamente ebrio.**

**¡Por Dios! No quiero ni imaginarme cómo vamos a terminar…**

* * *

**Fudou:**

**Dos horas. Solamente dos horas que llevamos aquí, y este bar se ha convertido en un caos.**

"Y yo que solo quería beber un trago."-**pienso por mis adentros.**

**De un lado, están todos los borrachos, mafiosos, o lo que sea que se encuentran aquí. Por el otro lado, estamos nosotros.**

**Exceptuando a Haruna, que se quedó dormida después de la segunda copa, los demás están ebrios: Sakuma baila encima de una de las mesas, junto a dos mujeres que no conozco; Melody no para de caerse al piso; Jake y Kido han parado de beber hace bastante tiempo, ahora solamente se insultan y se dicen chorradas; en cuando a mis dos "cuñados", ellos siguen en su estúpido concurso de borrachos.**

-Dewrerias wrendirte.-**le aconseja un Fubuki borracho.**

-WI en wus swrueños.-**le responde un Edgar ebrio.**

**¡Me duele la cabeza de solo verlos así!**

-Akio, ¿Qué haces aquí?-**me pregunta una mujer de mi familia.**

-¡Reina, eres tú!

-¿Quién querías que fuera, Mama Noel?-**me pregunta divertida.**

-Ahórrate los sarcasmos, y ayúdame a parar a estos dos.-**le pido, señalando a los dos alcohólicos.**

-¿Pero qué ha ocurrido?-**pregunta, curiosa.**

**Lamentablemente, le tuve que contar todo lo poco que yo sabía sobre lo que sucedió, con todos los detalles posibles. Cuando termina mi historia, vi la cara iluminada de mi hermana sonreír.**

-¡Que divertido! ¡Dos hombres bebiendo por una mujer!

-¡De divertido no tiene nada!-**le replico.- **¡Si Edgar pierde, Betty estará destrozada!

-Es cierto, se me había olvidado. Tranquilo, déjamelo todo a mí**.-me pide.**

**Así es como Reina se va hacia los dos competidores, los cuales ya llevan por la décimotercera copa.**

-¿Cuál de vosotros dos es mi futuro cuñado?-**pregunta Reina, sin ninguna delicadeza.**

-Soy yo.-**logra articular Fubuki.**

-Mentira.-**le dice Edgar.**

-¿Por qué competís? ¿Tan mal os lleváis?-**les vuelve a preguntar.**

-SI.-**le responden al unísono.**

-¿Qué es lo que significa para ti Betty, Fubuki?**-pregunta de nuevo mi hermana.**

-Mi futura novia.-**le responde.-**Y lo será…

-¡Nunca!-**le grita su jefe.**

-¿Por qué?**-le pregunta Reina.- **¿Qué es Betty para ti, Edgar?

**El inglés se queda un rato en silencio, pensativo, y después le responde:**

-Ella es…una persona que me molesta…que me da problemas…pero que me hace enormemente feliz...es la niñera de mis hijos…ella es parte de mi vida, es solamente mía…porque ella es…Betty es… ¡la mujer a la que amo! ¡Y no voy a dejar que un simplón se la lleve porque si!

**Y terminado su discurso, Edgar da un golpe a la mesa y se levanta, mirando amenazadoramente a los ojos a mi hermana. **

-Si la quieres tanto, vete a decírselo.-**le manda. **

**El enamorado, ni corto ni perezoso, quita el bar, dejando a un Fubuki anonadado, y vencido.**

-Me parece que has ganado la batalla, Fubuki.-**le comenta Reina.**

-Pero he perdido la guerra.-**le responde tristemente el infortunado.**

"Esperemos que esto funcione…"-**deseo por mis adentros.**

**Esto podría ser un final feliz o un comienzo feliz para todos…si no fuera por el ruido que escuchamos de la pista de baile.**

**Nuestras tres cabezas se voltean para ver una imagen que nos deja sorprendidos: Yuyo, anonadado y furioso, al lado de Melody que está de pie y agarrada por Jake… el cual la está besando en los labios.**

**Definitivamente, los problemas no han hecho más que comenzar…**

* * *

**Betty:**

**He de reconocer, que hacen una pareja muy bonita.**

-¿Has cocinado todo esto tú?-**pregunta Terumi a su novia.-**De mayor harías una muy buena esposa.

-No pensaba casarme, pero si es contigo no me importa.-**le dice una sonrojada Minori.**

**Están tan acaramelados esos dos, que ni se dan cuenta que estoy aquí. Me dan un poco de envidia. **

**Suspiro. Mejor me pongo a trabajar, y dejo de soñar…**

**Vuelvo a suspirar, cuando mi teléfono suena. Es un mensaje de Reina.**

"Querida suertuda enamorada,

Tu pastelito inglés está por llegar a la casa. Tiene cosas muy importantes de las que hablarte…

¡Nos vemos!

Pd: ¡Llámame para saber cuándo será vuestra boda!"

**¿Pero qué tonterías está diciendo mi hermana? No me voy a…Espera un segundo. ¿Edgar va a llegar a casa?**

**Justo en ese momento, veo a mi jefe por la ventana, caminando hacia la casa.**

-¡Terumi, Mizukawa!-**les llamo.- **¡Edgar está aquí!

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-**me pregunta preocupada Minori.**

-Lo acabo de ver a través de la ventana**.-le respondo.**

-¿Qué hacemos?-**me pregunta, manteniendo la calma. El timbre suena afuera de la casa.**

-Rápido, apagad la luz y esconderos en la cocina.-**les ordeno.-**Yo lo entretendré.

**Los amantes, se esconden sin rechistar, mientras yo voy a abrir la puerta a mi jefe… ¡A ver como salimos de esta!**

-Betty…-**me llama Edgar. Me parece que esta borracho.**-…quería hablar con…

**No termina su frase, cuando se desploma en mis brazos.**

-¡Edgar, estas borracho!-**le reprimo.- **¡Ven, te llevaré a tu cuarto!

**Extrañamente, mi jefe no pone ninguna resistencia. ¡Por una vez, he tenido suerte!**

**O eso creía, porque justo después de cerrar la puerta de su habitación, el me arrincona contra la pared.**

-¡Pero qué haces!-**le grito, nerviosa. **

-¡Calla, que te quería decir algo importante!-**me ordena.- **¿Te gusta Fubuki?

-¿Qué? No.

-¿Entonces por qué lo besaste?

-¡Yo no lo bese, él me beso!-**le recuerdo, alterada.**

-Pero dejaste que lo hiciera.-**me dice Edgar, acercándose cada vez más a mí**.- ¿Por qué?

-¡No lo sé!-**le grito, intentándome escabullir.**

-¿Cómo puedes… dejarte besar… por ese…y no saber…por qué?-**me pregunta amargamente.- **

-¡Y a ti que te interesa mi vida privada!-**le chillo. Grave error.**

**Porque Edgar me agarra de la cintura y me besa, apasionadamente, dejándome patidifusa. Solamente se separa para tomar aire, y para decirme:**

-Me interesa porque me perteneces.

**Y dicho esto, mi jefe me tira a su cama y se pone encima de mí agarrándome por las muñecas. Cierro los ojos, rezando porque no me haga nada, pero también rezo para que me vuelva a besar. Definitivamente, con el siempre pierdo la cordura.**

**Pero Edgar no hace ni lo uno ni lo otro: el solamente apoya su cabeza al lado de mi oído derecho, y me abraza.**

-No te vayas con el…no me dejes solo nunca más, Betty…**-me susurra mi amor platónico.**-…me romperías en dos, si te vuelves a marchar sin avisar…no quiero vivir sin ti por segunda vez… eres solamente mía, y de nadie más…te necesito a mi lado, Betty…

**Y se tira a mi derecha, quedándose dormido, abrazado a mi cintura. ¡Qué suerte tiene de poderse dormir!**

**¡Porque yo sé que no voy a poder pegar ojo en toda la noche!**

* * *

**...Y aqui termina el capitulo 12! Esta vez es mucho mas largo que de costumbre, pero era necesario para contarlo todo. En este capitulo parece que todo a terminado bien...o casi. Como reaccionaran los borrachines despues de su dia de juerga? Eso habra que verlo en el siguiente capitulo. Creo que no hace falta que diga que dejeis vuestros reviews. NOs vemos la proxima vez. Chao chao!  
**


	13. Capitulo 13:Por fin la calma o casi

**Disclamer: Salvo Betty, Melody, Jake y Reina, los personages de IE no me pertenecen. Lastimosamente.  
**

* * *

_**Narrador:**_

_**Empieza a amanecer en Japón, más precisamente en Tokio. Es una mañana tranquila, y parece que hoy va a ser otro día calmado en el país del Sol naciente….**_

…_**.o casi.**_

* * *

**Betty:**

**Me despierto de mi sueño, por culpa de una maldita luz. Gruño un poco, y me doy la vuelta. ¡Detesto despertarme a causa de eso!**

**Sin embargo, mi buen humor vuelve, al sentir algo calentito al lado mío. Esa cosa me abraza, como si fuera una manta, pero estoy segura que no es una. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me agarro a ella, sintiendo su calor, y su extraño olor… ¿a alcohol? **

**Y ahí es cuando me doy cuenta de que no estoy en mi habitación, de que la cosa que abrazo no es algo es alguien, y de que esa cosa no es nada más ni nada menos que mi jefe.**

**Y ahí es cuando me rememoro de lo que pasó la noche anterior.**

**Y ahí es cuando me levanto de un brinco, me caigo al suelo y me voy corriendo de puntillas hacia la puerta, para salir pitando de allí.**

**Y ahí es cuando me topo a la madre de mi jefe, Miss Dollmeyer, delante de la puerta, la cual seguramente lleva abierta durante un buen rato, y en donde seguramente la anciana señora habrá podido contemplar a su hijo, bien borracho, abrazado a la niñera de sus nietos…en una cama.**

**¡Ni cuando me despierto dejo de meterme en líos!**

* * *

**Miss Dollmeyer:**

**Tomo un sorbo de té. Luego sonrío. Me encanta beber mi tecito tranquila, mientras veo amanecer la ciudad. Y sobre todo hoy, siento que mi manzanilla sabe más rica, puesto que hoy, estoy en compañía de nuestra querida Betty. La cual está muy callada. Aunque ya me imagino cuales son las razones.**

-¿Ocurre algo, querida?-**le pregunto, haciéndome la sueca.**

-¡No hicimos nada malo!-**se exclama.**

-¿Algo malo?-**le pregunto "extrañada".-**A mí me parece normal que fueras a despertar a Edgar. Es por eso que la puerta estaba abierta, ¿no?

**Betty me mira incrédula, y luego suspira aliviada. Sonrío por mis adentros. Mi mentirijilla la ha calmado. No creo que debería decirle que los he observado, desde hace más de una hora a los dos, agarrados el uno del otro por debajo de las s****á****banas, durmiendo como un par de angelitos, tan adorables el uno como el otro.**

-¿No te gusta la tranquilidad de esta casa, por la mañana?**-le pregunto, intentando cambiar de tema.**

**Betty solo asiente, mirando la cocina, como si se preocupara por algo…o por alguien.**

-Terumi salió bien de la casa, Betty.-**le informo, dejándola boquiabierta.**

-¿Usted lo sabía?-**me pregunta, incrédula.**

-Desde que vi a mi nieta tartamudear delante de ese chico que lo se.-**le respondo, sonriendo.-**Esos dos están hechos el uno para el otro, ¿cierto? Qué pena que tengan que andar ocultando su amor…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por la edad?-**me pregunta.**

-Por la edad, y por otras cosas más.-**le respondo.-**Cuando los padres de Minori murieron, ella heredo todos sus bienes materiales. Sin embargo, sus padres dejaron estipulado en el testamento, que solamente su marido los podría manipular. ¿Qué crees que será lo primero que piense la gente, cuando vean a una muchacha joven y rica, con un hombre guapo, pero mucho más mayor que ella y sin ninguna riqueza?

**Betty me mira seriamente. No hacen falta palabras para saber su respuesta. Un momento de silencio se instala entre nosotras dos. Realmente, no quería hablar de esos dos ahora. Prefiero hablar de otra persona.**

-Pero Edgar es tan lento en esas cosas, que dudo que se dé cuenta.-**suspiro.-**Pero bueno, si apenas él se puede dar cuenta de tus sentimientos…

**Betty aparta la mirada de la ventana, y me mira, sonrojada.**

-¿Cómo…?

-Solo hace falta veros un rato los dos juntos, para ver que hay algo más entre vosotros dos.

-Sí, un amor unilateral, eso es lo único que hay.-**suspira Betty, deprimida.- **¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado, Miss Dollmeyer?

-Betty, a veces, las cosas son más fáciles de lo que parecen. Solamente necesitas mirarlas con claridad, y nada más. Te darás cuenta cuando sea el momento. Anda, vete a despertar a estos dormilones, que ya es tiempo de que se levanten**-le pido.**

**Betty se levanta de su silla, y va a cumplir su cometido, dejándome sola en el salón.**

**Suspiro. De seguro que no me ha creído. Pero no importa. Ellos dos me recuerdan mucho a nosotros dos, a mí querido Tom y yo, cuando teníamos su edad. Necesitan tiempo. Solamente espero que tengan el suficiente…**

**De repente, Betty baja corriendo las escaleras, apurada, y me dice:**

-¡Miss Dollmeyer, Ibuki ha desaparecido!

* * *

**Ibuki:**

**Algo me dice que, para estas horas, mi familia habrá descubierto que me he escapado de mi habitación. Ojo, que no es para siempre. Solamente, necesito hablar con cierta personita…**

**Vuelvo a mirar el reloj: ya casi es la hora. Dentro de unos segundos, ella debería de pasar por aquí. Todas la mañanas, ella viene a pasear por donde el estanque. Es imposible que me equivoque: conozco su recorrido de memoria.**

**Y hablando del rey de Roma, por la puerta asoma: ahí se encuentra, sentada en uno de os bancos. Casi parece un angelito.**

**Me acerco a ella por detrás, le tapo los ojos, y le susurro:**

-Un penique por tus pensamientos.

-Ibuki, déjame tranquila.**-me pide, malhumorada.**

-Eso sí que es un saludo acogedor, Fuyuka.-**le digo sarcásticamente.-** ¡Y yo que te he estado esperando durante horas!

-No te pedí que vinieras. Además, ¿Qué haces aquí?-**me pregunta.**

-Vengo a por respuestas.-**le respondo, volviéndome serio.-** ¿Qué le hiciste esta vez, Fuyuka?

-¿Yo?-**me pregunta, como si no supiera nada.**

-Sí, tu. Desde hace unos días que esos dos parecen más…

-¿Mas qué?

-…unidos.-**le miento. Tengo un plan.**

-¿Unidos?-**pregunta, incrédula.**

-Sí, unidos. Desde hace varios días que no se despegan el uno del otro. ¡Y todo el mundo esta tan contento! Según me conto Fubuki, Edgar se le declaró cuando fue a buscarla…

-¡Imposible!-**se exclama Fuyuka.- **¡Fubuki está enamorado de Betty! ¡Edgar tenía que encontrarlos besándose…!

**Fuyuka no termina su frase. Ella solamente me mira. Sus ojos pasan de la incredulidad, a la cólera. **

-Tu…

\- ¿No te parece de adolescente tu plan, Fuyuka? **-le pregunto seriamente.-** ¿No te parece suficiente?

-¡El me prometió quedarse a mi lado, por siempre!-**me grita.**

-¿Y para que sigue con él, si rompió su promesa? ¿Por qué no te buscas a alguien que realmente te pueda querer?

-No, solamente el…-**susurra.**

\- ¿Solamente el que?-**le pregunto, cabreado.-** ¿Solamente lo amas a él? ¿Realmente piensas que eso es amor? ¿Dañarle así?

-Pero…

-¡Por que no te das cuenta de que hay más hombres además de Edgar! ¡No ves que él no te necesita!

**Y justo en ese momento, recibo una cachetada en la cara de parte de ella. La miro, estupefacto: no sé qué es lo que más me sorprende, sí que me haya pegado, o que esté llorando.**

-¡Tú no tienes el derecho de juzgarme!-**me grita, mientras llora.- **¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Me has entendido: NADA!

**Después, se calla, se seca las lágrimas, y se va.**

**Me quedo un rato en silencio, sin moverme. Me maldigo a mí mismo, por hacerla llorar. Sin querer, susurro la pregunta que no deja de pasar por mi cabeza:**

"¿Pero qué hace falta para que se dé cuenta?"

* * *

**Melody:**

**Suena el teléfono, despertándome de mi letargo. Me levanto a apagarlo, y me vuelvo a mi cama.**

**Extrañamente, mi cama parece más grande… y más calentita…y mi pijama parece más ancho… y el cuarto…extraño, nuevo…como si no lo conociera…debe de ser por la borrachera de ayer. **

**Siento que mi cabeza quiere explotar… miro a ver si hay una aspirina, pero extrañamente, no encuentro mi mesita de noche…bueno, mejor seguiré durmiendo…**

**Me agarro a mi peluchito Bubu…tan cómodo…tan calentito…tan grande…que pena que cuanto tenía doce años…. ¿lo perdiera?**

**Ahora que lo pienso…no me acuerdo de haber llegado a mi casa.**

**Porque nunca llegue: este no es mi cuarto. Ni esta es mi cama. Ni este, mi pijama. **

**Y el osito que estoy abrazando, no es mi osito, ni es un peluche. Es un humano, un hombre. Un amigo: es Jake.**

**Lo miro por debajo de las sabanas: lo único que lleva es un calzoncillo o algo parecido, rojo con corazones.**

**Me miro: lo único que llevo es una camisa y mi braguita.**

"¡Yo solo quería beber un poco, nada más!" -**grito por mis adentros, mientras me meto en su baño**

**Debo calmarme: respirar, expirar, respirar…. **

"Vamos, Melody. Solamente te has despertado con tu mejor amigo, casi desnudos, en su cama. ¡No pasa nada!"

**¡Eso no ayuda!**

**Después de un cuarto de hora respirando y expirando, decido salir del baño. **

"Bien, este es el plan: buscas tu ropa, te la pones, coges tus cosas, y te vas a tu casa, como si nada hubiese pasado."

**Decidida, empiezo a buscar mi ropa, la cual esta tirada por el suelo. ¡Última vez en mi vida que tomo una copa de algo!**

"Aunque, reconoce que Jake está mono así, dormidito…"

**Miro a mi amigo: sí, he de reconocer, que se ve bastante… atractivo. Noto como mis mejillas se encienden con solo mirarlo: ¿pero que me ocurre? ¡Si sigue siendo el mismo tonto de siempre!**

**Decido concentrarme en buscar mi ropa. Lo único que me falta es encontrar mi chaqueta. ¿Dónde diablos estará?**

**Finalmente, la encuentro. Solamente hay un problema: Jake la tiene agarrada.**

**Suspiro. Esto es será complicado…**

**Paso por encima de todas las sabanas que están por el suelo, y me acerco a donde el bello durmiente. Sin saber porque, le acaricio su mejilla. Muevo la cabeza.**

"Melody, concéntrate."-**me ordeno a mí misma.**

**Con cuidado, le abro la mano al chico, y le agarro la chaqueta. Perfecto, solamente hay algo malo: ahora es mi mano que tiene agarrada.**

**Intento soltarme de todas las maneras posibles, sin resultado. Cabreada, intento zafarme. Justo en ese momento, Jake me suelta, haciendo que me caiga al piso. **

"¡Bien, lo más difícil ha pasado! ¡Ahora solo me queda ponerme la ropa, e irme pitando de a…!"

**Mi móvil empieza a sonar sin parar, como si quisiera fastidiarme. **

**Intento apagarlo lo más rápido posible. Pero no llego a tiempo: mi ex está dejando un mensaje en el contestador…**

…**y el chico que estaba durmiendo a mi lado, ya se ha despertado, para mi mala fortuna.**

* * *

**Edgar:**

-¡Edgar, ya es hora de levantarse!-**me grita una voz familiar.**

**Levanto la cabeza para ver a Betty en el umbral de mi habitación, con una tableta de chocolate en las manos. **

-¿Edgar, te encuentras bien?-**me pregunta, acercándose a mi.-** ¡Estas todo rojo!

**¡Cómo no estar rojo, cuando todos los recuerdos de la noche pasada me vienen a la cabeza! ¡Eso no era un comportamiento de un caballero!**

-¿Quieres que te deje descansar un poco más?-**me pregunta, preocupada.-**Debiste de beber menos ayer…-**me dice, mientras se va de mi lado.**

-¡Betty!-**la llamo.- **¡Siento por lo que paso ayer! ¡Yo…!

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Después de todo, estabas borracho. No pensabas realmente lo que hacías.-**me perdona, antes de irse de mi campo de vista.**

**¿Y ya está…? ¿Eso es todo? ¿No me grita, ni se enfada, ni nada? ¿Todo lo que le dije…es como si hubiera sido una mentira?**

**Decepcionado, me tumbo en la cama boca abajo.**

**¿Es que incluso mi declaración, le parece una mentira?**

* * *

_**Narrador:**_

_**Al otro lado de la ciudad, una mujer camina pensativa. En su mente, hay un angelito y un diablo que se disputan: ¿Debería vengarse? ¿O debería rendirse?**_

_**Lamentablemente, el demonio gana: la mujer sonríe, al llegar a su casa. La japonesa abre un cajón, sonriendo al encontrar lo que le hacía falta.**_

"_Ahora sí que los voy a separar…para siempre."-__**susurra, mientras vuelve a cerrar el cajón.**_

* * *

**Como me encanta dejaros con la intriga! Realmente, soy mala *risas*. En el proximo capitulo, las cosas se van a complicar para nuestros protagonistas... y algo sorprendente pasara (bueno, no tan sorprendente). Nos veremos en el proximo capitulo, con mas desventuras de Betty y sus amigos.**

**Chao chao!**


	14. Capitulo 14:La tormenta estalla!

**Disclamer: Exepto Betty, Melody, Jake y Reina, los personages de IE no me pertenezen. Por ahora... **

* * *

_**Narrador:**_

_**En una casa estilo inglés, se encuentran una japonesa y un inglés discutiendo; unas manzanas más a lo lejos, se puede ver en un piso a un joven pintor deprimido, y unos metros más allá, a una joven música confundida; y para terminar, en una esquina en donde la luz no llega, una joven mujer de cabellos lilas llora amargamente.**_

_**¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Para responder a esa pregunta, hay que retroceder tan solo unas horas antes, cuando la calma aun reinaba, sin saber que la tempestad se acercaba….**_

* * *

**10 horas antes**

**Fuyuka:**

**Abro el cajón, y de él, saco un objeto valioso para mis planes: un número de teléfono. El de Kageyama.**

**Corro hacia el móvil. Me quedo pensativa un rato: ¿Realmente debería…? Sacudo la cabeza: debo hacerlo.**

**Marco el número rápidamente, y espero, no mucho tiempo. **

_-¿Quién es?-_**me pregunta tosco el hombre.**

-Kageyama, soy yo Fuyuka.**-le respondo.**

_-¡Ah, mi querida Fuyuka, eres tú! Pensé que eras alguno de mis subordinados…-_**se disculpa, con un tono más suave.- **_¿Qué es lo que deseas?_

-Tú ayuda. ¿Puedo contar contigo?-**le pregunto.**

_-Siempre.-_**me responde, sincero.-**_Tan solo dime responde a mi pregunta, ¿Cuándo me necesitas?_

-Esta noche, en la…

* * *

**Betty:**

-¿…fiesta de etiqueta?-**pregunto, sin creer aun la información que mis oídos reciben.**

\- Si, una fiesta de etiqueta.-**repite Edgar, delante de toda la familia.- **La compañía festeja su 100 aniversario, y como la mayoría somos ingleses, hemos decidido celebrarlo como es la tradición.

-Menuda celebración.-**susurra Ibuki a su hermana pequeña, haciéndola sonreír. **-¿Y esto que tiene que ver con nosotros, Edgar?-**le pregunta.**

-La fiesta es para los trabajadores, pero también para sus familias y amigos.

-¿Significa que vamos a tener que ir?-**le pregunta Shindou.**

-Exactamente. ¿Qué os parece?-**pregunta Edgar a todo el mundo.**

-No me desagrada.-**responde Minori, con su calma habitual.**

-Por mi vale.-**contesta Shindou.**

-Si estamos obligados…-**suspira Ibuki, haciendo una mueca.**

-¡Si Betty va, voy yo!-**exclama Kinako por respuesta, haciendo que todas las caras se turnen hacia mí.**

-Pues…yo…-**¿Cómo les digo que yo y ese tipo de fiestas no pegamos juntos?-**…yo no…

-Perfecto, entonces todo el mundo vamos a ir.-**sentencia Edgar, sin tener en cuenta mi opinión.**

**Todo el mundo se levanta, pero yo sigo en mi sitio, aterrada. **

"¿Cómo Edgar no se puede acordar de lo poco que me gustan estas cosas?"-**pienso, lamentándome. Sin embargo, una persona interrumpe mis lamentos:**

-Niñera, cucú, ¿estás sorda o qué?-**pregunta sarcásticamente la mayor de los hermanos.**

-Guárdate tus sarcasmos, Mizukawa.-**le respondo.-**No estoy de humor para bromas.

-Tranquila, no vine a molestarte.**-me dice, sonriendo.-**Te quería pedir un favor…

-Déjame adivinarlo: quieres que distraiga a Edgar mientras tú y Afuro estáis juntos, ¿no?

-¿Cómo lo sabias?-**pregunta, sorprendida.**

-No hace falta ser una adivina para saberlo.-**le respondo.**

-Entonces, ¿nos ayudaras?

-Obvio. Tranquila, tú solamente disfruta con tu tortolito, mientras yo aguanto a Edgar toda la noche. ¡Menudo suplicio!-**suspiro teatralmente. Antes de que se vaya, la miro de reojo y veo una sonrisa divertida pintada en su rostro.**

-Sí, menudo suplicio.-**suspiro, ya sola…**

-¿Qué es un suplicio?-**susurra alguien a mi oído.**

…**bueno, casi.**

-¡Edgar!-**exclamo, pegando un bote que me transporta varios metros más allá. **-¡No me pegues esos sustos!

-Lo siento.-**se disculpa, riéndose.-**Pero aún no me has respondido.

-Pues que va a ser: la fiesta.-**le respondo.**\- ¿Pero no te recuerdas lo mala que soy para ese tipo de celebraciones?

-Me acuerdo perfectamente.-**me responde, riéndose otra vez.-**Lo que pasa, es que si no vas, no podré darte esto.-**me dice, dándome un paquete.**

**Abro el paquete…y me quedo maravillada delante de lo que contiene: un vestido negro como la noche, muy elegante. **

-Es precioso…-**susurro. No encuentro palabras para agradecérselo.**

**Viéndome así, Edgar se acerca. Una de sus manos agarra la mía, y la otra me quita el flequillo de la cara. El me mira a los ojos, tiernamente, y yo no levanto la mirada. Mi jefe me abraza, y yo me quedo en sus brazos, sin intentar escabullirme…**

…**o por lo menos no hasta que en mi mente, vuelvan los hechos de la noche anterior. **

-Bueno, creo que debería ir a probármelo.-**le digo, escabulléndome de sus brazos, y corriendo hacia mi habitación.**

**Ya en mi cuarto, me apoyo en la puerta, intentando calmarme.**

"Si, esto va a ser un suplicio."-**pienso por mis adentros.**

* * *

-Sigo sin entender, por qué la vieja no ha venido con nosotros.-**se queja Ibuki, por enésima vez.**

-Ya te lo hemos repetido millones de veces: la abuela está demasiado mayor como para venir. **–le recuerda Shindou.**

-Yo más bien diría que es demasiado lista como para venir.-**susurra Ibuki, haciéndome sonreír.**

-Por cierto, ¿Qué hace ella con nosotros?-**pregunta Kinako, refiriéndose a nuestra acompañante.**

-Invite a Haruna para que ella también venga a divertirse.**-le explico, omitiendo la parte en la cual le digo que no quiero quedarme a solas con su padre.**

-¿Dónde están Melody y Jake?-**me pregunta Haruna.**

**Levanto los hombros en un gesto de ignorancia: no tengo ni idea de dónde están. Les he llamado un millón de veces, pero ninguno ha contestado al teléfono. **

**¿Pero que estarán haciendo?**

* * *

**Jake:**

**Un ruido de teléfono me despierta de mi sueño. ¡Como odio los despertadores! Extrañamente, no me acuerdo de haber puesto uno...y que este tenga la voz de… ¿Kido?**

**Decido levantarme para ver lo que ocurre, cuando me encuentro con esto: Melody, tirada por el suelo, con un montón de ropa a su alrededor, y un móvil. **

"Debo de estar soñando."-**pienso incrédulo.**

**Me pellizco la pierna fuertemente. Duele. No, no estoy durmiendo.**

**Los recuerdos empiezan a entrar a mi cabeza. Ya, ahora entiendo como hemos terminado aquí.**

-Melody, ¿te encuentras bien?-**le pregunto, dándole la mano ayudarla. Ella mira para el otro lado. **

**Me miro: ah, ya veo. Solamente llevo mis calzones (justo los rojos con corazones). **

-Un segundito.-**le pido, mientras me pongo algo encima. ¿Bastara con solo una camisa abierta y unos vaqueros? Si, así mejor. **

-Si quieres, te dejo la habitación para cambiarte.-**le digo.-**Yo voy a preparar el desayuno.

**La dejo sola. Juraría haberla visto sorprendida… **

"No, debo de estar imaginándomelo."

**Entro en la cocina, y me pongo a buscar la leche. ¿Pero en donde la habré metido?**

-He, Melody, ¿prefieres el café con leche, o cortado?-**le pregunto, mientras se acerca.**

**La miro: ahora está un poco más decente. Pero no es eso lo que detiene mi mirada: es su cara, la cual es una mezcla de la sorpresa y de la ignorancia. **

-Melody, ¿te encuentras bien?-**le pregunto, poniendo una mano en su frente.**

-Sí, estoy bien.-**me responde, apartándose rápidamente de mí. **

-¿Segura?

-Si…no, en fin, no estoy bien.-**me responde seriamente.- **¿No te acuerdas de nada de lo que paso anoche?

-Sí, sí que me acuerdo.-**le respondo. **

-¿Entonces cómo puedes estar tan calmado en estas condiciones?-**me pregunta, señalando mi cuarto.-** Jake, ¿de qué te ríes?

-Nada, solamente que antes estabas más relax.-**le respondo.**

-¿Ah sí?-**me pregunta, tragando saliva.- **¿Estaba muy relax?

-Sí, aunque yo diría más bien "salvaje".-**le digo, acercándome peligrosamente a ella.**

-¿Salvaje?-**pregunta alejándose.**

-Sí. Nunca pensé que podrías ser tan "activa".-**le cuento, arrinconándola contra la pared.**

-Activa.-**susurra, vergonzosa.**

-Sí, ¿y sabes que fue lo más sorprendente?**-le susurró al oído.-**Que justo, cuando llegamos a mi cuarto…

-Si…

-…te quitaste casi toda tu vestimenta…

-...

-…y te pusiste a roncar como un león.-**termino mi frase en una carcajada.**

**Pero no me rio durante mucho tiempo: unos minutos más tarde, Melody me pega una cachetada.**

**La miro: está furiosa.**

**Muy furiosa.**

* * *

**Betty:**

-Haruna, ¿has visto a…?-**le pregunto a mi cuñada. Sin embargo no termino mi frase, cuando veo a alguien que hubiera preferido no ver nunca.**

-¡Betty, Haruna, que alegría veros!-**nos saluda cordialmente Fuyuka.**

-¡Fuyuka, que sopesa!-**se exclama Haruna, abrazándola.**

**Así es como nos ponemos a hablar de todo y de nada. Lo más raro de todo, es que Fuyuka no ha intentado ni una sola vez ridiculizarme. Bueno, quizás es porque Haruna está delante de nosotras…**

-¡Hay, que tonta soy!-**se exclama Fuyuka.-** ¡Se me ha olvidado mi móvil en el baño!

-Tranquila, **-le dice Haruna- **voy a buscarlo…

-¡No, no te preocupes Haruna, ya voy a buscarlo yo!-**le digo.**

-¿Segura?-**me pregunta ella.-**Porque yo podría…

-¡Enseguida vuelvo!-**les grito, a lo lejos, sin dejarlas reaccionar.**

"Por lo menos, no tengo que quedarme a solas con Fuyuka."**-pienso, aliviada.**

**Voy hacia el dichoso baño. Nada, ningún rastro de algún aparato electrónico. **

**Cansada de buscar, voy hacia la puerta…la cual está cerrada. La intento abrir por segunda vez. **_**Nada**_**. La forcejeo. **_**Rien**_**. La golpeo. **_**Nothing**_**. La pateo, como si fuera un balón de futbol. **_**Ezer**_**. Me cabreo, y la empiezo a golpear y patear como un saco de boxeo. **_**Nanimo**_**. **

**Suspiro. Ahora que lo pienso, si hay cobertura aquí, quizás pueda utilizar mi celular para pedir ayuda…**

…**más bien **_**podría**_** utilizar mi celular, si lo llevara conmigo.**

"¡Pero si antes lo llevaba en mi bolso! ¡No quiero morir en un aseo!"

**Respiro hondo. ¡Ni que fuera tan exagerada como Reina! Tengo que calmarme, ha de respirar hondo…y debería de rezar a Dios, de paso.**

**Justo cuando me pongo a rezar, con la cabeza mirando al cielo (más bien, al techo), encuentro mi salida: un conducto de ventilación.**

"Menos mal que hoy no me puse los zapatos de tacón de aguja…"

* * *

**Fuyuka:**

**Miro en mi bolso un segundito: si, mi móvil sigue ahí…junto al suyo.**

"¡Mira que no darse cuenta de que te están robando el celular!"-**rio por mis adentros.**

-Fuyuka, ¿me escuchas?-**me pregunta la única amiga que me queda, Haruna.**

-Lo siento Haru, estaba distraída.-**me disculpo.**

-Te preguntaba si ibas a ir a la fiesta de Natsumi.

**Natsumi. La mujer de Endo. La traidora.**

-Fuyuka,-**sigue Haruna-** sabes que Natsumi siente mucho lo que paso. Era una niña, apenas sabía lo que hacía.

-Lo sabía perfectamente.-**susurro.**

-Ya sabes cómo era ella antes: siempre fue muy caprichosa, y muy celosa. Sobre todo si se trataba de su Endo…

-No era su Endo.

-¿Pero vale realmente la pena seguir peleadas porque ella te robo un chico, que ni siquiera era tu novio?-**pregunta mi amiga.**

-Haruna, no estoy enfadada con Natsumi por haberme traicionado. Es por lo que me hizo después de traicionarme.-**le respondo.**

-¿Y qué fue lo que pasó?-**me pregunta, preocupada.**

**Le voy a responder, cuando justo llega Edgar, y nos pregunta:**

-¿Habéis visto a Betty?

-Sí, se fue hace un rato al baño. Pero creo que ya habrá salido.-**le responde Haruna.**

-Si quieres, te ayudo a buscarla.-**le propongo a mi ex marido, el cual no tiene otra opción que de aceptarlo.**

**¿Para que necesito perdonar a los que me traicionaron? **

"Si, para que los necesito…"

* * *

**Jake:**

-¡Eres imbécil, o que!-**me grita por vigésimo tercera vez Melody.**

-Melody…era solo una broma.-**la intento calmar, sin resultado.**

-¡Pero tú crees que esto da risa! ¡No ves lo preocupada que estaba!-**me grita. **

**Levanta el puño, pero al instante lo baja. El silencio nos envuelve, un silencio muy pesado… a pesar de todo no estoy enfadado con ella. Porque en parte tiene razón. No, no puedo enfadarme con ella…**

-Si hubiera sido con Yuto, nada de esto hubiera pasado.-**susurra amargamente.**

…**o quizás sí.**

**Sin pensar realmente lo que hago, la agarró del brazo, haciendo que nuestras caras estén muy cerca, y le grito:**

-¡Si, si hubiera sido con Kido, las cosas serían distintas! ¡El de seguro que te hubiera hecho algo más que dormir a tu lado! ¡Y de seguro que él no intentaría afrontar lo que hubiera pasado! ¡Es cierto las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero no mejores!

-¡Y tú qué sabes! ¡Él no es así!-**me grita, casi llorando.**

\- ¡Y tú como sabes cómo es el! ¡Sabes, cansa que siempre hables de Yuto por allí, Yuto por allá! ¡Ya ni te das cuenta de los sentimientos de los demás! ¡Te has vuelto tan egoísta como tu Yuto¡

-¡Entonces por qué sigues siendo mi amigo!-**me grita, casi haciendo una pregunta.**

-¡Porque estoy enamorado de ti!-**le respondo.**

**Y le doy un beso en los labios.  
**

* * *

**Fuyuka:**

-Edgar, ¿me escuchas?-**le pregunto, sabiendo cual es la respuesta.**

**Llevo horas ****coqueteándole,**** sin que él se dé cuenta de nada. Esta demasiado perdido buscando a su Betty querida.**

-Sí, si.-**me responde.- **¿Crees que ella se encuentre en el jardín?

-No Edgar, no sé si se encuentra allí.** –Le respondo, molesta.- **¿Por qué tanta prisa en ir a buscarla?

**Preferiría no haber preguntado nada. En cuanto termino mi pregunta, Edgar se pone rojo como un tomate, y empieza a jugar con el dobladillo de su chaqueta.**

-Simplemente, quería ir a aclarar unas cosas con ella.-**me responde, tímidamente.**

**Mi ex empieza a discutir sobre en donde debería encontrarse, pero ya no lo escucho. Estoy perdida en mis pensamientos.**

**Edgar nunca fue así conmigo. Él nunca se puso rojo con solo pronunciar mi nombre. Él nunca me busco, solamente para estar un rato a mi lado. Su calma, su serenidad nunca se rompió conmigo. Con ella, sí.**

-¿Qué es lo que tiene Betty que no tenga yo?-**pregunto en voz alta.**

**Edgar para de caminar, y se voltea. Sin apartar su mirada de la mía, me responde:**

-Mi corazón. Desde siempre.

**Sus palabras retumban en mis oídos, y aun así, solamente logro articular:**

-Me lo prometiste...

**El me mira, con pena, y me agarra la mano dulcemente.**

-Lo siento.**-se disculpa.**

**Yo no le respondo nada. Lo único que hago es zafarme de su mano, y correr sin rumbo.**

**¿Por qué cuando me enamoro siempre ocurre lo mismo? Primero Endo, después el... ¿Por qué nadie cumple lo que promete? **

**Me detengo en un banco, cansada de correr. Levanto la vista, para situarme en donde estoy. Lo que veo delante de mí me deja sin palabras.**

**Oigo a Edgar acercarse, pero no giro la cabeza. Al igual que yo, él se queda de piedra el ver la escena delante de nuestros ojos. **

**No es el paisaje, son las personas que están ahí. Un hombre y una joven, los dos conocidos. **

**No puede ser…**

* * *

**Betty:**

"Nota para mí: pedir un plano de los conductos de ventilación a todos los lugares en donde vaya."

**Ya no sé cuánto tiempo llevo adentro de este maldito laberinto. ¿Pero por qué hacen estos caminos todos iguales? Podrían escribir flechas indicando la salida.**

"Deja de pensar bobadas y concéntrate."**-me ordeno a mí misma.**

**Estoy preocupada por Minori y Afuro. Si Edgar los llegara a encontrar en plena fase "tortolitos", de seguro que ellos dos tendrían bastantes problemas.**

"¿Y si Edgar se enterara de que yo lo supe todo este tiempo?"**-me pregunto a mí misma.- **"No, prefiero ni pensar en ello."

**Sigo avanzando a gatas, como los niños pequeños. Si me hubieran dicho que terminaría aquí...**

"A este paso, dudo encontrar la sali..."

**No termino mi frase, cuando dejo de gatear: ahora me deslizo en un tobogán, del cual no sé si voy a salir viva.**

-¡Que alguien me salve!**-grito, sabiendo que nadie me va a escuchar.**

**Por suerte, mi calvario llega rápidamente a su fin: en menos que canta un gallo, me encuentro en una cesta llena de cajas de chocolate.**

**Miro a mí alrededor: los cocineros me miran como si hubiera caído del cielo.**

-Lamento las molestias, y gracias por el chocolate.-**les digo, mientras me voy corriendo, con una barrita de chocolate con leche en la boca.**

**Entonces, comienzo a correr, y a correr, y a correr, como si fuera una maratón. Esperando que Edgar no los haya encontrado...**

**...pero a veces, los deseos no se cumplen. No en este caso.**

-¡Aléjate de ella, Terumi Afuro!-**le grita mi jefe, lleno de cólera.**

**Terumi guarda la calma, pero se nota que la situación se le ha ido de las manos. Minori está al borde del llanto. En cuanto a Fuyuka, parece perdida, ni reacciona. **

**Afuro lo mira, como si le estuviera suplicando. Pero Edgar esta implacable. Así, que el secretario decide marcharse, no sin antes haberle lanzado una mirada llena de amor a novia. Y cuando justo pasa a mi lado, casi rozándome, susurra un leve "gracias", agradecido. **

**Es en ese mismo instante, cuando salgo a la luz, y cuando Minori se me tira a los brazos, llorando.**

**En ese mismo instante, todas las miradas se posan sobre mí. Todo se ha desvelado.**

**Y ahora, los ojos de Edgar reflejan ira contra mí.**

* * *

**Jake:**

**Por falta de oxígeno, Melody y yo nos separamos. Es ahí cuando me doy cuenta de todo lo que he dicho y hecho.**

-Melody, yo...-**le intento explicar, pero las palabras no salen de mis labios.**

**Ella solamente me mira, sorprendida y confusa. Sin mirarme, coge sus cosas y se va, sin mirar atrás.**

**Ya solo, golpeo la pared de mi cuarto varias veces, desatando toda la ira que se me ha quedado en el alma. Pero termino por pararme: las lágrimas no me dejan ver en donde estoy golpeando.**

-Ahora sí que la he perdido.**-susurro, y me dejo caer al piso, rompiendo a llorar como un niño.**

* * *

**Fuyuka:**

**Todo paso tan rápido: Edgar que se enfadó con su amigo, Minori lamentándose en los brazos de mi rival...Y yo sin poder reaccionar, parada como una tonta.**

**Ahora, ellos están cogiendo el coche, y yo no he podido decir ni una palabra que pueda ayudarles. Nada.**

**Mi mirada y la de mi hija se encuentran, pero no es como normalmente: en cuanto me ve, ella se pone a gritar:**

-¡Es por tu culpa si nos han encontrado! ¡Si no hubieras sido tan egoísta, nada de esto hubiera pasado! ¡Por qué siempre piensas en ti misma! ¡No has pensado alguna vez en lo que pueden sentir los demás!

**No puedo aguantar su mirada llena de odio. Con lo poco que me queda de fuerzas, me pongo a correr de nuevo, hacia ninguna parte. Lo más lejos posible de todos ellos, de todos mis problemas.**

**Pero a un momento dado, no puedo más: mi cuerpo se queda sin energías, y me apoyo en un rincón, en donde la luz no llega. **

**Y me pongo a llorar, como cuando era una adolescente. **

**Lo único que salen de mis labios, es una pregunta que repito una y otra vez en mi soledad:**

-¿Pero qué he hecho?

* * *

**Betty:**

**Estamos en casa, pero eso no significa que todo se haya arreglado. Minori sigue llorando en su habitación, siendo consolada por la abuela y por sus hermanos.**

**En cuanto a mí, estoy en silencio en el salón con mi jefe, esperando a que el decida hablar.**

**Lamentablemente, le espera no se hace larga.**

-Lo sabias.**-afirma el Ingles.- **Todo este tiempo, lo sabias. Todo este tiempo, me estuviste mintiendo...

-No te mentí, puesto que no preguntaste.**-le replico.**

-¡Ahora me vas a decir que nunca se te ocurrió decírmelo!-**dice sarcásticamente.**

-¿Y por qué tendría que habértelo dicho? ¿Qué hay de malo en que ellos dos se amen?

-¿Tu no comprendes?-**me pregunta, enfadado**.- ¡La gente no comprendería como un adulto se puede enamorar de una menor de edad! ¡Yo mismo ni lo comprendo! ¡Lo único que podría hacerlo comprensible seria a causa del dinero! ¡Además, si realmente la hubiera querido, me lo hubiera dicho!

-¿Y les hubieras dado permiso?

**Edgar no responde. No necesito su respuesta: ya me la puedo imaginar.**

-¿Qué ocurrirá con Afuro?**-le pregunto, intentan dome calmar.**

-Seguirá trabajando para mí, el tiempo en el que encuentre otro trabajo. Después, lo despediré.

-¡No puedes hacerle eso!-**me exclamo, indignada.**

-Si puedo.**-me responde frio.-**Y siéntete suertuda de que no te vaya a despedir a ti también.

**Edgar está a mi lado, pero lo siento lejos de mí… Siento que voy a explotar de indignación.**

-¿Tan poco significa para ti estar enamorado de alguien?**-le pregunto, casi susurrando, consiguiendo atraer su atención.-** ¿Tanto te parece importante lo que piensen los demás de ellos? ¿De ti? ¡Tan importantes son las apariencias, que por ello prefieres dejar los sentimientos de lado! ¡A ti te importan poco los sentimientos de los demás!

**Mi furia es parada por una cachetada suya, y por sus palabras:**

-¡Como tienes la descaro de hablarme así, cuando eres tu quien me has traicionado! ¡Te recuerdo que soy tu jefe! ¡Te prohíbo que me vuelvas a hablar con semejante familiaridad! ¡Nunca más!

**Y sin que él lo sepa, mi corazón se parte en dos. Pero no voy a llorar por ello.**

-¿Esa es tu última palabra?-**le pregunto.**

-Sí.

-En ese caso, te voy a dar la mía: dimisió .** -le anuncio, mientras me marcho a mi cuarto, a hacer mis maletas. **

**Entro en mi cuarto, y voy recogiendo todo, sin hacer caso de las suplicas de Kinako, ni de sus hermanos.**

**Incluso al salir por la puerta, no miro para atrás. Incluso al caminar por las calles, no volteo a mirar el hogar en el cual ha sido feliz.**

**Por segunda vez en mi vida, he perdido mi casa, mi empleo...**

**...y a Edgar.**

* * *

**Ahora las cosas se ponen interesantes! Saludos, lectores de Fanfiction! Lamento no haber publicado el capitulo antes, pero estaba en un estado de bloqueo de ideas para el capitulo. Es un poquito mas largo que normalmente, pero no creo que eso importe.**

**Llegados a este punto, tengo que hacer un anuncio importante... Faltan 3 capitulos para que la serie termine! Os lo anuncio ahora, para que esteis enganchados hasta el final *risas*. Asi, que no os olvideis de leer el proximo capitulo, y no olvideis de dejar reviews (o chocolate). Nos vemos la proxima vez. Chao chao!**


	15. Capitulo 15:Menudo lio!

**Disclamer: Salvo Betty, Jake, Melody y Reina, los personages de IE no me pertenecen. Pero algun dia...**

* * *

-¿Betty, eres tú?-**me pregunta una voz familiar.- **¿Pero qué haces aquí, a estas horas?

**Miro a la dueña de esa voz: Reina. No logro articular ni una sola palabra. Lo único que puedo hacer es echarme a llorar.**

**Mi hermana se queda sorprendida, pero aun así me consola en sus brazos, como cuando era niña.**

-Betty… ¿Qué te pasa?

* * *

_**Semanas más tarde…**_

**Ibuki:**

-¡Esto no puede seguir así!-**exclama Kinako, golpeando con un martillo de plástico el escritorio.- **¡Yo quiero que Betty vuelva ahora! ¡Me da igual lo que diga el señorito inglés! ¡Betty tiene que volver si o si!

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Kinako.-**le apoya Shindou.**

**Minori no dice nada al respecto, pero ella asiente la cabeza en señal de acuerdo.**

-Esta es la primera vez que estamos de acuerdo en algo todos juntos.-**les comento.**-A mí me parece que tenemos que tomar cartas en este asunto.

-¿Pero cómo?-**pregunta mi hermano.-**No sabemos dónde está Betty, y aunque lo supiéramos, ¿Cómo vamos a convencerles de hacer las paces?

**Nos quedamos en silencio, pensativos. Esa es una buena pregunta: ¿Cómo conseguir que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad? **

-Podríais hablar con Fuyuka…-**susurra Minori.**

**Todos la miramos, sorprendidos. Desde hace días que Minori no pronuncia ni una palabra, y menos ese nombre.**

-¿Creéis que ella nos escuchara?-**pregunta Kinako.**

-Lo hará.-**le respondo.**-Lo hará.

* * *

**Kido:**

"…_por favor, deje un mensaje después de la señal."_

**56\. Ya son 56 veces que le llamo durante estos días, y ninguna me ha contestado. ¿Estará enferma, se encontrara bien, o quizás…?**

"Yuto, para de divagar, y concéntrate."-**me ordeno a mí mismo.  
Si, lo que estoy a punto de hacer, podría cambiarlo todo, y volverme a dar una oportunidad con ella…**

-Yuto, ¿ocurre algo?-**me pregunta mi prometida, entrando en el salón.-**Me llamaste con tanta prisa, que pensé que algo malo te ocurría.

-No es nada, Touko.-**la tranquilizo, sonriendo levemente**.-Solamente, tengo algo que anunciarte…

* * *

**Reina**

-Si Akio, ella se encuentra aquí.-**le digo a mi hermano en el teléfono por décimo quinta vez.- **Si, ella está bien. Si, está comiendo bien. No, no soy yo la que le prepara la comi… ¡Oye, que hay de malo con mi comida! Sí, me estoy concentrando en lo que me estás diciendo. Si, Tobitaka es el cocinero, no yo. No, yo no toco nada que tenga que ver con los alimentos. No, ella no me quiere decir nada de lo que le ha pasado… ¡Pues yo que sé por qué! ¡Ni que fuera Dios!-**miro a mi novio que está en el sofá, aguantándose la risa.-**Si, la obligare a que te llame, aunque la tenga que atar con cadenas al teléfono. No, no hablo literalmente, solo es una broma. Si, mis bromas no tienen gracia, lo sé. ¡Pero mira que eres gruñón! Bueno te cuelgo, adiós.** –Me despido de mi hermano.-**Bueno, parece que Mama Akio se contentó con el interrogatorio.-**le semi bromeo a Seiya.**

-Nunca había visto a Fudou tan preocupado.-**me comenta mi novio.**

-Pero no es el único: yo también estoy preocupada por Betty.-**le digo, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.-**Sigue sin decir nada sobre el asunto. No quiere ni pronunciar el nombre de Edgar, y cambia de tema cada vez que le hablo sobre él. Además, no ha salido de casa desde que llego. Eso no es típico de Betty Fudou…

-Tranquila, terminara por hablar.-**me tranquiliza Seiya, acariciándome los cabellos.-**Si no es contigo, será con sus amigas.

-¡Pero es que hace días que ya no llama ni a Melody ni a Jake!-**le digo, preocupada.- **¡No creo ni que ellos estén enterados de sus problemas!

-Pues entonces llamaros tú. Después de todo, eres su hermana mayor, ¿no?

**Lo abrazo, y le doy un beso en la mejilla. ¡Qué haría yo sin él! **

**Si Betty no va hacia sus amigos, yo haré que vengan hacia ella.**

* * *

**Ibuki:**

**De nuevo en el mismo parque, esperando a encontrar a la única persona que nos podría ayudar en estos momentos.**

**Gracias a Dios, no tardó en encontrarla, sentada en el mismo banco que la última vez. Solamente, que esta vez parece más deprimida.**

**Me acerco, sigilosamente. Creo que no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia…**

-No hace falta que vayas de puntillas, Ibuki.**-me dice Fuyuka, sin girar la cabeza.**

…**o quizás sí.**

-Si has venido para molestarme, ¡adelante! Ya no me importa…

-No he venido para eso.-**le digo, poniéndome delante suya.**

**La Fuyuka que tengo delante de mis ojos, no es la de normalmente: sus ojos están rojos de tanto llorar, y su piel esta pálida, más que de costumbre.**

**Mi ex mama aparta los ojos, y posa su mirada en el suelo.**

-No te necesitamos.-**susurra Fuyuka.-**Era eso lo que Natsumi me había dicho: no te necesitamos. A mí no me importaba que fuera la nueva novia de Endo, yo quería seguir a su lado. Quizás estuve demasiado pegada a él, porque Natsumi termino confrontándose conmigo. Y eso fue lo que me dijo: no te necesitamos.-**Fuyuka hace una pausa, como si recordar fuera agotador.-**Endo rompió su promesa: el me prometió de estar a mi lado por siempre. Él se alejó de mí. Me sentí tan sola…Intente salir con otros chicos, pero todos me cambiaban por otras chicas más guapas. Y cuando Edgar me prometió seguir a mi lado, me sentí tan feliz de que alguien cumpliera sus promesas…Sin embargo, cuando pidió el divorcio, me sentí traicionada.-**me mira a los ojos, los cuales se empiezan a llenar de agua.-**Yo, solo quería que cumpliera su promesa. Yo no quiera hacer daño a Minori…no pretendía…no…

**Y empieza a llorar. Llora como si estuviera sola, como si yo no estuviera a su lado. Me gustaría tanto ayudarla, poder consolarla… Pero no soy yo la quien la puede ayudar.**

**La única que la puede salvar es su amiga. **

* * *

**Melody:**

**¿Cuántos días llevo sin salir de casa, sin contestar al teléfono? No puedo contarlos. Pero deben de ser muchos. Solamente puedo pensar en una cosa, en una persona.**

**Jake, ¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser tan complicadas? ¿Por qué las cosas no pueden seguir como de costumbre?**

**Un sonido me saca de mis pensamientos: el timbre. **

**Voy a la puerta, y la abro. Hubiera preferido no abrirla, para no encontrarme cara a cara con mi ex.**

-Melody, espera.-**me pide, antes de que cierre la puerta.-**Por favor, ya sé que no me quieres ver. No te pido que me hables, solamente que me escuches.

**Suspiro. Dejo la puerta abierta.**

-Gracias.-**me agradece, sincero.- **Te quería anunciar algo: rompí con mi prometida. No me casare con ella.

-¿Qué...?-**susurro, sorprendida.**

-Melody, la única razón que me obligaba a prometerme con Touko, era porque mi padre me había obligado a hacerlo, por la empresa. Por eso rompí contigo: pensé que con el tiempo, podríamos ser amigos. Pero no podía mentirme a mí mismo.-**me confiesa.-**Así, que decida acabar con la farsa: le conté la verdad a Touko, y le dije que quería anular nuestro compromiso. ¡Incluso ella estaba de acuerdo con ello!-**Yuto para un momento, me toma de la mano, y me mira a los ojos.- **Melody te amo, y nunca he dejado de hacerlo. Sé que es tarde para contártelo, que quizás ya no quieras verme la cara después de todo lo que te hecho. Aun así, te pido perdón por todo, y te pido una segunda oportunidad. Si no me puedes perdonar, lo entenderé.

**Mi ex me mira, y a pesar de que no pueda ver sus ojos, puedo imaginarme su mirada. ¿Qué debo hacer? **

**Por un momento, una imagen atraviesa mi mente: Jake. **

**En un segundo, las dudas se esfuman. No tengo nada que pensar. Todo estaba claro desde el principio.**

-Te perdono.-**le digo a Yuto.-**Pero no quiero volver como tu novia.

-¿Estas enamorada de él?-**me pregunta.**

-Creo que si.-**le respondo.**

-Entiendo… Entonces, ¿amigos?

-Amigos.

**Kido me abraza. Nuestro abrazo parece más uno de despedida, que uno de amistad. Incluso le oigo susurrar un "te echaré de menos", mientras se va de mi casa.**

**Me quedo apoyada en la puerta, pensativa. Pienso en mi amigo pintor: tengo que hablar con él.**

**Otro sonido interrumpe mis pensamientos: esta vez es mi celular. Es un mensaje:**

"_Melody, Betty está deprimida. Algo malo le ha ocurrido con Edgar. No quiere decirme nada. Por favor, van a animarla._

_Reina."_

**Tendré que dejar mi vida amorosa para otro momento: mi mejor amiga me necesita.**

* * *

**Fuyuka:**

**Después de llorar durante horas, miro delante de mí: Ibuki no está. A pesar de haberme imaginado que se iría, no sé porque su partida me hace sentir mas sola.**

**Decido levantarme, cuando una voz, la de una mujer a la que no he visto desde hace años, me pregunta:**

-Fuyuka, ¿eres tú?

-Natsumi…-**susurro, sin poder moverme.**

**Natsumi me mira, y yo la miro a ella. Las dos nos observamos, como si no nos hubiéramos visto en siglos.**

**La antigua gerente termina por romper el silencio, abrazándome mientras me dice:**

-¡Fuyuka, lo siento! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! ¡No pensaba realmente lo que hacía! ¡Estaba muy celosa! ¡Tenia tanto miedo de perder a Endo! ¡Pero finalmente, termine perdiendo a una de mis mejores amigas! ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho!

**Natsumi empieza a llorar, pero no solo ella: las lágrimas también salen de mis ojos. **

**Las dos lloramos durante un buen rato. Cuando por fin conseguimos calmarnos, me doy cuenta de algo: la verdadera Fuyuka volvió.**

**Y la verdadera Fuyuka, cree que tiene que arreglar lo que la falsa estropeo.**

* * *

**Betty:**

-¿Quieres un poco de chocolate caliente?-**me pregunta mi amiga.**

**Asiento con la cabeza. Melody me pasa una taza calentita, en donde bebo un poco del chocolate caliente que ella prepara tan bien.**

**Después de llorar durante horas en su hombro, y de contarle todo lo ocurrido, necesito reponer un poco de fuerzas.**

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?-**me pregunta Melody.**

-No lo sé.

-¿Vas a hablar con Edgar?

-Eso seguro que no.-**le respondo, tomando un sorbo de chocolate.**

-Pero lo sigues amando, ¿verdad?

-Sí. ¿Por qué las cosas son tan complicadas en el amor?-**le pregunto.**

-No tengo ni idea.-**me responde, suspirando.-**Todo esto parece una historia escrita por una adolescente ñoña, y con mucho tiempo libre.-**me comenta, haciendo que las dos nos riamos.**

**De repente, alguien entra a la sala. **

-¿Estas bien?**-pregunta Fuyuka.**

-¿Qué haces aquí? -**le pregunto, intentando aguantar mi rabia**.- ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí otra vez, o qué?

-Entiendo que estés enfadada.-**me dice, con un tono de voz dulce que nunca le escuche.**-Es cierto que fui yo quien te encerró en el baño, pero lo que paso con Afuro nunca lo planee.

-¿Entonces, a que has venido?-**pregunta Melody.**

-A reparar mis errores.-**le responde.-**Betty, sé que quizás nunca vayamos a ser buenas amigas. Pero has de saber algo: si te trate mal fue porque estaba celosa. Porque sabía que entre tú y yo, Edgar siempre te elegiría a ti, sin dudarlo. Porque eres muy importante para él. Porque te ama. Por eso hice todo esto.

-Lamento decirte que te equivocaste por completo: él no me ama.-**le informo.**

-Lo que tú digas.-**dice Fuyuka, no muy convencida.-**Ten, tu móvil. Lamento habértelo robado.

**Y dicho esto, se va. **

**En cuanto Fuyuka desaparece de mi vista, me doy cuenta de algo:**

-¡Mi cajita ha desaparecido!

* * *

**Edgar:**

-Edgar, ¿me estas escuchando?-**me pregunta por vigésimo tercera vez mi anciana madre.**

**No, en realidad no la estoy escuchando: desde hace días que no logro concentrarme en nada de lo que hago. Desde hace tiempo…**

-No, no la estaba escuchando. ¿Me puedes repetir lo que me estebas diciendo?

-¡Contrata de nuevo a Betty! ¡Necesitamos una niñera! ¡Además, deberías disculparte con ella!

-¿Para qué? No creo que quiera volver. Si quieres una niñera, por otro anuncio. Igualmente, no necesitamos otra niñera: los niños ya están grandes para eso.

**Mi madre da un golpe a la mesa: está muy enfadada.**

-¡Deja esos papeles, y mírame a los ojos!**-me ordena, intentando calmarse.-**No es cierto que en esta casa no se necesite una niñera. Es necesario. Pero no cualquiera: es obligatorio que sea Betty.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quién la necesita?

-Tu.

**El silencio nos envuelve. Las palabras de mi madre siguen rondando en mi cabeza.**

-Eso era una de las cosas que te quería decir.-**continua mi madre.-**La otra, es que tu ex mujer vino a casa, y te dejo esto.-**me informa, pasándome una nota, y una cajita que me suena de algo.-**Yo me voy a casa de una vieja amiga. Tú piensa en lo que has hecho. Y que te conste, que la única nuera que quiero es Betty.

**Cuando se va (por fin), decido empezar a leer la nota de Fuyuka:**

"_Querido Edgar:_

_Quería disculparme por todo lo que te he hecho pasar estos últimos meses. Sé que no me amas, y me imagino que nunca lo hiciste. Siempre la quisiste a ella, ¿no es así? Para hacerme perdonar, decidí traerte este obsequio que cierta persona debió darte hace años (lo se gracias a mis contactos). Ábrelo, y después decide lo que quieres hacer. No con el regalo: hablo de tu relación con Betty._

_Mucha suerte._

_Fuyuka."_

**Miro la cajita que esta posada en mi escritorio. Me acuerdo de haberla visto en las manos de Betty, aquel día hace 5 años, el día de mi cumpleaños. **

**Sin pensarlo dos veces, la abro, quedando sorprendido al ver el contendido, lo que debí de ver hace cinco años atrás…**

* * *

**Madre del amor hermoso, no pense que habria tanta gente llorando en este capitulo! Espero que no os halla molestado.  
**

**Bueno, por fin doy a conocer la verdadera personalidad de Fuyuka! Nunca pense en ella como una mala malisima, mas bien como una chica celosa e insegura de si misma. Y por fin Melody se decide! Yo queria ponerla con Yuto, pero parece que ella preferia Jake *risas*. Os recuerdo que faltan dos capitulos para que la serie (por fin) termine! Estoy ansiosa de saber lo que pasara (si, no tengo ni idea de como terminar la historia) *mas risas*.**

**Por favor, dejad vuestras reviews, o si quereis, dejad solamente chocolate.**

**Y aunque esto llegue un poco tarde, feliz San Valentin a todos! Nos vemos la proxima vez. Chao chao!**


	16. Capitulo 16:Al rescate!

**Disclamer: Salvo Betty, Melody, Jake y Reina, los personages de IE no me pertenecen. O eso creo...  
**

* * *

**Fubuki:**

-Buenos días, ¿se encuentra Betty aquí?-**pregunto a una mujer joven, la cual pienso yo que es su hermana mayor.**

-Sí, espera un segundito.-**me pide amablemente**.- ¡Betty! ¡Deja de flojear en la cama y ven!

**La chica se va, dejándome solo durante unos instantes. Bien, creo que recuerdo mi plan. Solamente tengo que seguirlo, y que sea lo que Dios quiera…**

-¿Shirou? ¿Qué haces aquí?-**me pregunta Betty, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.**

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?

* * *

-Ya veo…diste tu dimisión por eso…

**Betty asiente, con un aire triste. Realmente, Edgar es tonto, o ciego. O las dos cosas a la vez. **

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?-**le pregunto.**

-Creo que buscare otro trabajo.-**me responde.-**Y buscare otra casa en donde vivir. Ya sabes, vivir en el nidito de amor de tu hermana no es lo mejor del mundo…

-Vente conmigo.-**le digo, dejándola sorprendida.-**Mis sentimientos no han cambiado, Princesa.**–Betty se queda en silencio, sin responder nada, con lo cual decido continuar.-**Sé que no es buen momento para pedirte esto, pero me gustaría que me dieras una respuesta sobre ello.-**la tomo de la mano y la miro a los ojos.-**Betty, te amo, y te lo diré el resto de tu vida, procurare que te sientas querida a cada instante…si te quedas conmigo.

**Por un momento, ella me mira. Puedo leer la respuesta en sus ojos.**

-Shirou, gracias.-**me agradece.-**Gracias por todo. Sin embargo, yo amo a Edgar.

**Suspiro: me imagine que esto terminaría así. Pero prefería escucharlo de su boca.**

-Me imagino que seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿verdad?-**le pregunto. Betty asiente con la cabeza, sonriendo**.-Bueno, creo que tengo que irme ahora: si llego tarde a la manifa, mi hermano me mata.**-le digo riendo, mientras me acerco a la puerta. Pero antes de irme, me agacho y le doy un beso en la mano.-**Ya nos veremos otro día, Princesa.

**Y me voy, sin mirar atrás. Solamente cuando llego a la calle, me permito mirar un segundo a su ventana.**

"Edgar…arregla este embrollo, o te mato."

* * *

**Betty:**

**Nada. No hay absolutamente ningún trabajo en el periódico. ¿Pero cómo hice la última vez para encontrar empleo tan rápidamente? Ah sí, el periódico se chocó contra mi cara. Un clásico.**

-Hermanita, ¿podrías salir un momento a comprar estas cosas para mí?-**me pregunta Reina, danone una lista tan larga como el Nilo.**

**Sin embrago, no me quejo: necesito ir a tomar un poco de aire para cambiarme las ideas. **

**Miro los quioscos, buscando carteles de trabajo. Sin embargo, no encuentro nada más que folletos de viajes al caribe, una tienda de chocolate, grafitis de adolescentes marginados, y... espera un segundo… ¿una tienda de chocolate?**

**Sin pensármelo dos veces, entro en la tienda paradisiaca del chocolate: es todo un mundo maravilloso que encuentro en ella.**

"Si Edgar estuviera aquí, seguro que diría…No, Betty, concéntrate, y deja de pensar en él."

**Sin mirar, cojo varios chocolates, intentado no pensar en el innombrable. Cuando voy a pagar a la caja, unos tipos entran.**

-¡Las manos arriba, esto es un atraco!-**gritan los hombres armados, los cuales llevan unos sacos de patatas con agujeros en sus cabezas.**

**Los cinco pelados que están en la tienda (a parte de mí), levantan las manos rápidamente. Yo, intento escabullirme de la escena, pero uno de los atracadores me coge por detrás, y me amenaza con su pistola.**

**Yo, solo pienso: **"¿Pero por qué a mí?"

* * *

**Jake:**

-Toramaru, por cuadragesimal quinta vez, no tengo ganas de ir a tomar un batido.-**le repito a mi amigo, el cual se ha presentado en mi casa sin previo aviso, me ha sacado de mi cama, y me ha arrastrado a la calle.**

-Y yo te digo que necesitas ir a tomar un batido.-** me replica, como si fuera mi madre.-** Estas más pálido que un fantasma. ¡Necesitas salir un poco!

-Ya, deja de regañarme, que pareces mi mama.-**le pido, ganándome un codazo de parte suya.**

-Bien, ya hemos llegado.-**me anuncia mí secuestrador.**-Ahora, busquemos a Kogu…

**Toramaru se para, sin terminar su frase. Su cara tiene tal expresión de sorpresa, que por pura curiosidad decido mirar en donde él está mirando. Error mío: veo a Kogure. Con Melody.**

-¡Hola chicos!-**nos saluda un demasiado sonriente pelo pincho.-** ¡Me encontré de casualidad con ella!

-Sí, claro, casualidad.-**susurro sarcásticamente.**

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a la fila. Esperadnos aquí**.-nos dice el pequeñajo. Y sin dejarnos reaccionar, coge a su amigo del brazo y lo arrastra hacia la cola, dejándonos solos a Melody y a mí.**

-Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos.-**dice Melody, cortando el silencio.**

-Sí, es cierto.

-¿Qué tal vas?

-Bien. ¿Y tú?

-Igual.

**El silencio nos envuelve. ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? No es eso lo que le quiero preguntar. No es eso…**

-¿Sabes que Betty se ha peleado con Edgar?**-me vuelve a preguntar.**

-Sí, lo oí. La he estado llamando por teléfono, para saber cómo va.

-¿Y por qué no fuiste a verla?

"Porque estabas tú."

-No tenía tiempo.

**Nos callamos los dos por tercera vez. Pero ahora, ya no me aguanto las ganas de contárselo:**

-Y porque oí que tú y Kido habíais vuelto.

**Melody me mira como si viniera de otro mundo.**

-Jake, ¿Dónde has escuchado eso?-**me pregunta, sorprendida.**

"En realidad, os vi a los dos, bien abrazaditos, con lo cual me imagino que…"

-Me lo contaron por ahí.-**le miento.**

-¿Me has estado evitando todo este tiempo solo por eso?-**pregunta incrédula. **

**Su pregunta termina por hacerme explotar:**

-¿Y cómo queridas que reaccionara? ¿Querías que os felicitara, que os sonriera, que viniera como si nada después de la última vez? ¿Pero crees que tengo memoria de pez, o qué?-**le pregunto casi gritando.- **¡No ves lo difícil que es ver a la persona que te gusta, con un tipo que no te cae bien, y que encima estéis…!

**Mis quejas son interrumpidas por unos labios encima de los míos: los suyos.**

-¿Pero qué...?**-pregunto, cuando nos separamos.**

-No volví con Yuto.**-me anuncia, sonriendo. **

-¿Cómo…cuando…pero… por qué?-**pregunto, siendo callado por otro beso.**

-Te quiero.-**susurra Melody, cuando nos separamos por falta de aire.**

**Y yo, me siento simple y puramente feliz. Y la vuelvo a besar, sin preguntarme nada más. **

**Lamentablemente, las noticias de la televisión interrumpen nuestro beso:**

"_Noticias de última hora: cuatro atracadores han tomado una chocolatería suiza, y seis rehenes. Tenemos aquí unas fotos de los rehenes que…"_

**Yo no sigo escuchando. La foto de una de los rehenes me es muy familiar, casi que me da miedo pronunciar su nombre:**

-¿…Betty?

* * *

**Edgar:**

…**y lo que debí de ver hace cinco años atrás me deja sorprendido: ¿nada? ¿No hay nada adentro? ¿Se habrá confundido Fuyuka?**

**Miro mejor: solamente hay un dibujo de un corazón, y una cosita blanca cuadrada, que está pegada con velcro. Cojo el cuadradito, que parece de papel. Esta doblado. Los voy desdoblando, con cuidado, hasta que encuentro una hoja de papel. Una carta para mí.**

**La empiezo a leer:**

"_Hola Edgar (¿estas cartas se empiezan por "querido", o por "estimado"? Como no tengo ni idea, empezare como si te estuviera hablando normalmente):_

_Te deseo feliz aniversario. Obviamente, esta carta la he escrito para eso, para desearte feliz cumpleaños. Te quería regalar una cosa un poco más cara, pero no tengo ni un duro. Pero bueno, esta letra no es solamente tu regalo de cumpleaños. Porque si lo fuera, créeme que no estaría tan nerviosa escribiéndola._

_Te quería decir que, a pesar de que seas demasiado serio, demasiado recto, demasiado…en fin, demasiado tu… ¡Pero no te digo que sea malo eso! Es por como tú eres que me llegaste a gustar…_

_Porque si, toda esta carta viene a cuento de que me estoy declarando. Si, a pesar de todo, estoy enamorada de ti._

_No me voy a alargar mucho sobre las cosas que me gustan de ti (eso es demasiado ñoño para mi). Pero si me gustaría pedirte que, a pesar de que no sea muy femenina, a pesar de que no sea el tipo de chica que te gustaría que fuera… Por favor, sal conmigo._

_Feliz cumpleaños._

_Betty._

_Pd: Ni se te ocurra burlarte de mí con esto, o me vengare."_

**No puedo evitar de reír y de llorar con esto. ¡Ella también me quiere!**

"No después de lo sucedido…"-**me susurra mi pepito-grillo.**

**Tengo que ir a disculparme con ella. Tengo que hacerlo.**

**Justo cuando me voy a levantar, Shindou entra precipitadamente a contarme las últimas noticias.**

**No puede ser… ¿Betty?**

**Tengo que ir a salvarla.**

* * *

**Afuro:**

**Me paro con el coche delante de casa de Edgar: lo veo allí, intentando hacer arrancar el suyo. Creo que lo tengo que ayudar.**

-¡Jefe!-**le grito desde mi asiento.- **¡Suba, vamos a rescatar a su dama en apuros!

**Edgar me mira, dudando. Finalmente, se acerca a mi auto y se sube.**

-¿Cuál es el destino?-**le pregunto.**

-Este.-**me responde, dándome un papel con la dirección.**

**Arranco el coche, y voy a la velocidad más rápida posible. Esquivo baches y coches como si estuviéramos en una película de acción. ¡Llego hasta pasar por una rampa, para saltar por encima de los demás conductores! (Chicos y chicas con permiso de conducir: no hagáis nunca esto.)**

**Por fin, llegamos a la calle, la cual está llena de policías.**

-¿Tienes un plan?-**le pregunto.**

-No.-**me responde, dejándome sorprendido.**

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Improvisar?

-Exacto.** –me responde, dejándome sorprendido por segunda vez.**

-¿Y yo, que hago?-**le pregunto.**

-Vete con mi familia y tranquilízalos.-**me responde, corriendo hacia la calle del crimen. Pero antes de irse, Edgar se da la vuelta y me grita:-**¡Terumi! ¡Si me entero que haces llorar a Minori, ahí sí que te despediré!

**Por tercera vez, mi amigo me sorprende. Pero rápidamente, sonrió y le grito pícaramente:**

-¡Cuídate mucho, suegro!

* * *

**Betty:**

**Haber, resumamos la situación: cuatro tipos que parecen salidos de una película de mala muerte, me tienen secuestrada en una chocolatería suiza, con cinco tíos que no saben hablar ningún idioma entendible. Genial.**

**¡Si solamente pudiera desatarme las manos…! **

**Por suerte, mis ojos encuentran una caja de chocolate, con un pico muy puntiagudo.**

* * *

**Fudou:**

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Esta ventana no abre!-**me quejo, intentando romperla.**

-A este paso, no salvaremos a Betty ni en cien años.-**comenta Jake a mi lado.**

-¡La vamos a salvar! ¡Aunque tenga que romperme la pierna para abrir esta ventana!-**nos grita Reina, enfadada.**

-Reina, cálmate. Los chicos tienen razón: así no vamos para ningún lado.-**la intenta calmar Tobitaka.**

-Si al menos tuviéramos una pelota de futbol…-**susurra Melody, mientras Haruna y Fubuki asienten. **

-¿Alguien pidió una pelota de futbol?-**nos pregunta un hombre detrás nuestra.**

-Edgar, te tardaste.-**dice sonriendo Fubuki.**

-Lo siento, tenía que coger antes esto**.-nos dice, señalando el balón de futbol.- **¿Y si lo intentamos todos juntos?

**Los seis ex jugadores de futbol asentimos, mientras nos ponemos en posición.**

-¡A la de cinco, lo pateamos!-**les anuncio a todos.-**1…2…3…4… ¡5!

**Y como en una película, siete piernas golpean la pelota, la cual rompe en pedazos los cristales.**

-Bueno, ahora, ¿Cómo vamos a hacer?-**pregunta Tobitaka.-**No creo que sea seguro entrar todos juntos…

-No, no lo es.-**asiente Haruna.- **Por lo menos, 4 de nosotros deberían entrar. Los otros, deberían quedarse afuera, por si acaso necesitamos ayuda de la pasma.

-Yo entro.-**anuncia Edgar.**

-Pues yo no me quedo atrás.-**bromeo.**

-¡A mí no me dejáis sin entrar a patearles el trasero!-**se exclama mi hermana.**

-Creo que necesitareis mi ayuda.-**nos dice Fubuki.**

**Los otros nos desean suerte, mientras entramos cada uno adentro de la ventana.**

* * *

**Betty:**

**Después de dos horas de monumentales esfuerzos, por fin he conseguido liberarme. ¡Vivan las cajas de chocolate puntiagudas!**

"Ahora, solamente tengo que escapar de aquí..."

**Miro a los tipos: atracadore están buscando como perros de caza resfriados por donde hay dinero, mientras atracador 3 intenta comunicar inútilmente con el propietario suizo, para saber dónde se encuentra el tesoro. En cuanto a atracador 4…él está roncando como un león.**

**Aprovechando la coyuntura, me pongo a cuatro patas y me dirijo a la reserva de chocolate…**

…**bueno, me dirigía.**

-¿Qué haces, pequeña?-**pregunta atracador 2, agarrándome de la pierna.**

**Justo cuando el tipo va a coger la pistola, una persona le da un golpe en la cabeza, tirándolo al suelo.**

-¿Edgar, pero que haces aquí?-**le pregunto a mi salvador, sorprendida.**

-Vine a rescatarte.-**me responde, pero en seguida su rostro cambia de expresión.- **¡Cuidado, detrás de ti!

**Sin pensarlo, golpeo al tipo en sus partes con mi pierna, haciéndolo caer al suelo.**

-¡Eso debió de doler!-**dice… ¿Fubuki?**

-¡Malditos bastardos, esto es por raptar a mi hermana!-**les insulta Reina, mientras les da de patadas.**

-¿Estas bien?-**me pregunta mi hermano, apartando a los pobres malhechores de mi loca hermana.**

**Les voy a responder, cuando uno de los tipos se levanta y nos apunta con la pistola:**

-¡Que nadie se mueva o…!

-¿O qué?-**lo interrumpe un Kido, seguido de varios policías.-**Sera mejor que bajes las armas.

**El criminal tira la pistola, al igual que sus amigos. Después de salir de la tienda, Melody y Jake se vienen corriendo hacia mí, seguidos de Fubuki y Haruna. Reina intenta golpear a uno de los tipos, siendo retenida por Akio y Tobitaka. Los hijos adoptivos de Edgar llegan corriendo a mi encuentro, seguidos por Miss Dollmeyer y Terumi. ¡Incluso Fuyuka y Kido se acercan a hablarme, seguidos de Natsumi! Al único que no veo, es a mi querido ex jefe.**

-¿Dónde está Edgar?-**pregunto a Minori.**

**La chica me señala una esquina, en la cual se encuentra mi salvador. Dejo a mis amigos hablar entre ellos, y me acerco a él.**

-Tengo que reconocerlo, haces muy bien tu trabajo de gentleman rescatador.-**le bromeo.**

-Si, por lo menos hago algo bien.-**dice, sonriendo.**

-Gracias por venir a salvarme.**-le digo, sentándome a su lado.**

-No hay de que.-**me responde.- **No había venido solamente a salvarte. Me quería también disculpar. Y te quería preguntar si querías volver a casa.

**Me quedo pensando un rato. ¿Volvería a ser la niñera de sus hijos, para terminar escondiendo mi amor por él?**

-Los niños ya están grandes. Ellos no me necesitan.-**le comento.**

-Es cierto: ellos no te necesitan.-**me da la razón.-**Pero yo sí.

**Lo miro, sorprendida. El me agarra de la cintura, y acerca sus labios a los míos, dejándome más sorprendida aun. Sin embargo, me dejo llevar por la dulzura de sus labios.**

-Betty…-**me llama Edgar, cuando nos separamos por falta de aire.-**Sé que es un poco tarde para decírtelo, pero a mí también me gustabas en aquella época. Y ahora, mucho más.

**Sin pensarlo dos veces, me tiro a sus brazos. Edgar me abraza, y me dice al oído:**

-Te amo, mi niñera.

-Y yo también, mi gentleman

* * *

**Aqui estoy, escribiendo el penultimo capitulo de la serie, fiebrosa y con una tos que me esta matando (no os recomiendo poneros enfermos un fin de semana). Aun asi, estoy contenta de haber casi terminado la serie. Por fin me voy a librar de Betty! *risas***

**Podriamos poner a este capitulo un hermoso "Y vivieron felices para siempre...". Sin embargo, esto aun no ha terminado! Aun falta el epilogo. Epilogo que vereis la proxima semana, eso os lo juro!  
**

**Asi, que dejad vuestras reviews y un poco de jarabde dulve para esta enferma *risas*, y nos vemos en el ultimo capitulo de mi primara serie en . Chao chao!**


	17. Epílogo: Juntos para siempre

**Disclamer: Salvo Betty, Jake, Melody y Reina, los personages de IE no me pertenecen. ¡Pero los compraré, algún día!**

* * *

_1 año más tarde…_

**Ibuki:**

"Bueno, ya era hora de acabar."-**pienso por mis adentros mirando el instituto Raimon. **

**Lo único malo de haber terminado la secundaria, son las despedidas de los que no se han graduado.**

-¡Os echaremos de menos, capitán!-**llora desconsoladamente Temma.- **¡Siempre os recordaremos!

-¡Ni que se fuera a morir!-**le queja Kurama.**

-Pero es que…

**Y se pone a llorar otra vez, en los brazos de Aoi.**

-Menudo llorica de capitán vais a tener.-**le comento a Tsurugi, el cual asiente.**

-Tranquilo, Matsukaze: no es una despedida. Es solamente un "hasta luego".-**le tranquiliza mi cuñada. **

-¿Enserio…?

-Y volveremos a jugar a fútbol juntos.**-le promete Shindou.**

**El futuro capitán se hecha a los brazos de su sempai, y se pone a llorar, haciéndonos reír a todos.**

-La de cosas que han cambiado…y que cambiaran.-**susurra Akane, dándole la mano a su novio.**

**Y justo cuando empiezan a filosofar sobre la vida y que se yo, me doy cuenta de la hora que es.**

**Las 16:00.  
Oh oh…**

-¿Shindou? ¿A qué hora teníamos que estar allí?-**pregunto temeroso a mi hermano.**

-A las 16:10.-**me responde.- **¿Por?

-Nada: solamente que tenemos 10 minutos para llegar allí, o estamos perdidos.

-¡Y a qué esperas, merluzo!-**me regaña mi hermano**.- ¡Empieza a correr!

**Y es así como Shindou y yo terminamos por correr como locos hacia el jardín de la casa.**

-Si llegamos tarde a la boda, ¿Minori nos perdonara?

* * *

**Minori:**

**De verdad, nunca pensé que una boda podría ser tan estresante.**

-¡No, no, las flores no van allí! ¡Haber, encuéntrenme al padre, que la boda está a punto de empezar? ¿Pero quién es el simio que ha dejado este chucho en la banqueta? ¡Llévenselo! ¡No, al simio no, al perro! ¿Es que nadie me escucha cuando hablo?

**Suspiro, sentándome en una silla. Me doy cuenta de una cosa: aquí falta algo. O alguien.**

-¿Dónde se encuentran el Chopin y su Igor?**-pregunto al cura.**

-¿Te refieres a nosotros?**-pregunta sarcástico Igor.**-Por cierto, ¿quién es Igor?

-¿Quién crees que debe de ser?-**le pregunta sarcásticamente Chopin, alias Shindou.**

-¡Ya era hora de que llegarais! ¡Shindou, ayúdame con la decoración y a preparar a Edgar! ¡Ibuki, ocúpate de ayudar a Tobitaka con el bar, ayudar a los invitados a encontrar sus sitios, servir los canapés, limpiar el césped, buscar al cura su biblia, arreglar el velo de la novia, y traerme un vaso de agua!-**les ordeno.**

-¿Algo más, su alteza?**-pregunta sarcásticamente Ibuki.**

-No, eso es todo.**-les respondo, dejándolos ir cada uno por su lado.**

-¡Hermana, mira mi vestido!-**me dice Kinako, toda manchada de barro.**

**¡Menuda locura!**

* * *

**Melody:**

-Creo que deberíamos ayudarles.-**susurra Haruna, señalando a la mayor de los Valtinas (la cual casi esta por arrancarse los pelos) con su hermana pequeña.**

-Yo creo que no.**-le responde su hermano, sentado a mi derecha.-**He de reconocer que han hecho un buen trabajo con la ceremonia.**-me comenta Yuto.**-Y en tan solo 2 semanas.

-¿Pero para que casarse tan rápido?**-pregunta la hija del presidente detrás de mí.**

-Porque con el mal carácter que tiene, si no se casa ahora no lo hará nunca.-** le responde mi novio, haciéndose un sitio entre mi ex y yo, mientras le hecha una mirada venenosa a Yuto.**

-¡Es tan romántico!**-suspira Haruna.**

-Sí, lo es.**-le doy la razón.**

-Bueno, si quieres, para el día de nuestra boda las contratamos para ayudarnos.-**me susurra Jake, abrazándome.**

-Si es que te sigue aguantando.-**se ríe Yuto, lo cual crea una discusión entre ellos dos de "quien aguanta a quien".**

-¿Se pelean siempre?-**me pregunta Touko.**

-No es que se peleen: es que les gusta chincharse el uno al otro.**-le responde Kogure, a mi izquierda.- **¡Si yo creo que hasta se llevan bien!

-¡Claro que no!**-responden los implicados al unísono, haciendo entrar al pinchitos en la pelea.**

-Nunca cambiaran.-**suspira Toramaru, sentándose a la izquierda de su amigo.-**Sinceramente Melody, no sé cómo lo soportas.

-El amor va más allá de los imperfectos.**-le respondo.-**Además, así hay menos posibilidades de que alguien me lo quite.

-¿Y a Betty no le importa que estén juntos?**-pregunta Touko.**

-Bah, a ella le da igual, con tal de que no la obliguemos a hacer de casamentera.

-¡Igualita a cierta persona que yo conozco!-**nos dice Rika, dando codazos a Touko.- **¡Qué pena que tu marinerito no haya venido!

-Habías empezado a salir con Tsunami,¿no? ¿Que tal va?**-le pregunto.**

-Bien, aunque no lo veo mucho. Pero me llama todos los días. ¡Y es tan atento!-**nos cuenta, sonrojada.**

-¡Ya era hora de que empezarais a salir¡ Me teníais hasta la coronilla!-**proclama Rika, haciéndonos reír.**

-¡Lo dice la que no para de hablar de chicos, y que no puede buscarse ni un novio!**-le recuerda sarcásticamente Kogure, creando una pelea con la morena.**

-Este sí que no cambia nunca.-**me susurra Jake, haciéndome reír.**

**Lo miro: hace unos años, nunca me hubiera imaginado salir con él. ¡Quién lo hubiera dicho!**

-¿Qué ocurre?-**pregunta mi novio.**

-Nada: pensaba en que te quiero.

**Jake sonríe, y se acerca para besarme…**

… **pero somos interrumpidos por Reina.**

-¡Que hay chicos!-**nos saluda, casi abalanzándose sobre nosotros.**

-¿Reina? ¿Pero tú no preparabas a la novia?**-pregunta Toramaru.**

-Es que ya hemos terminado, y Betty me ha echado, porque la pongo nerviosa.-**le responde, sentándose al lado derecho de Touko.**

-¿Entonces, ya van a empezar?-**pregunta Haruna.**

-Eso creo.

-¿Cómo que eso creo?

* * *

**Betty:**

**Ok. Cálmate Betty. Respira hondo. Expira. Inspira. Expira. Inspira…**

**¡Me cachis, no consigo calmarme!**

"Tranquilízate Betty, solamente es el día de tu boda, nada más."

**¡Como si eso me fuera a tranquilizar!**

-¡Menuda novia más guapa!-**silva Ibuki, apoyado en el umbral.- **¿Pero normalmente las novias no se visten de blanco, y no de…azul?

-¡Me vería como un fantasma si me pongo un vestido blanco!

**Ibuki se ríe. Él se acerca, y posa sus manos en mis hombros desnudos.**

-Quien diría que el crio que me tiro un cubo en la cabeza, se convertiría en mi hijastro.-**le digo, haciéndolo reír.**

-No fui yo quien te tiro el cubo, era el cubo quien se cayó en tu cocorota.**-replica.**

**El silencio se instaura. Nos miramos al espejo, sin decir ni una palabra.**

-¿Estas nerviosa?-**pregunta Ibuki, rompiendo el silencio.**

-¿Se nota tanto?

-Un poquito.-**responde sarcástico mi hijastro.-**Tranquila, todo irá bien.

-Eso espero… Han pasado tantas cosas estos últimos meses, que apenas me lo puedo creer.

-Sí, sobre todo a una persona que en su adolescencia, fue a una boda y al coger el ramo de flores se le rompió la…

-¡Alto el carro, jinete!-**le digo.-**Aun no me has explicado como porras es que sabes tantas cosas sobre mí.

-Fácil: porque Edgar no paraba de hablar de ti, cuando nos conocimos. E incluso después.**-me responde, dejándome sorprendida.-**Te puedo decir incluso una cosa que tú no sabes.

-¿Cuál?-**le pregunto curiosa.**

**Ibuki se acerca al oído y me susurra la respuesta. Sonrió. ¡Lo sabía! Bueno, no lo sabía, pero ahora, ya lo sé.**

-Betty, es la hora.-**llama mi hermano a la puerta.**

-Te deseo suerte, mama.-**se despide mi "hijo", saliendo por la puerta, dejando entrar a mi hermano.**

-¿Lista?-**me pregunta este.**

-Lista.-**respondo, poniéndome de pie, y agarrándole del brazo.**

-Te ves muy guapa.-**susurra Akio a mi oreja.**

-Ocúpate de hacer tu trabajo de padrino, y deja de hacerme la pelota.**-le susurro, sonriendo.**

**Akio me devuelve la sonrisa y me dirige hacia mi futuro.**

* * *

**Edgar:**

**La música empieza a sonar. La espera ha valido la pena: la novia que veo ente mis ojos es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida.**

**Akio se acerca, y me tiende la mano de su hermana, no sin antes susurrarme: **"Como le ocurra algo, te parto la cara."** ¡Típico de los Fudou!**

**Nos acercamos al cura, seguidos por el padrino y la madrina, mi madre.**

**El cura empieza a hablar, pero yo solo puedo mirar a mi futura esposa.**

**Pasamos al "si quiero", y al llegar a los anillos, Betty me susurra picara:**

-Con que Ibuki y yo nos parecemos mucho, ¿eh?

-¿Cómo…?

-Tengo mis contactos.-**me responde. Miro a Ibuki, el cual se está partiendo de la risa. Betty consigue atrapar mí atención.-**Entonces, ¿tanto me quieres?

**Y sin dejarme responder, me besa, justo cuando el cura termina de declararnos marido y mujer.**

**El mundo deja de existir para mí. Lo único que tengo delante es a mi esposa, la cual se merece una respuesta:**

-No te quiero. Te amo.

* * *

**Fuyuka:**

**La gente ríe, llora, grita, e incluso canta de gozo. Los amigos se acercan a hacerse fotos con los novios, los cuales se ven magníficos, tanto el uno como el otro. Todos están juntos, celebrando este día.**

**Todos excepto yo.**

-¿Qué hace una señorita tan guapa sola?**-pregunta una voz conocida, haciendo el canelo.**

-Tú nunca cambiaras, ¿no, Ibuki?

**El chico sonríe, coge una banqueta y se sienta a mi lado.**

-No estás obligado a hacerme compañía.**-le informo.**

-Quizás es que simplemente quiera hacerte compañía.-**me replica.**

-¿Y no estas ocupado como tus hermanos?

-Nah, aparte Kinako que está pegada a Betty, los demás están con sus respectivas parejas.-**me responde, señalando a Afuro y a una chica que no conozco.**

-¿Qué tal llevan su relación?**-le pregunto, refiriéndome a Afuro y Minori.-**¿Edgar dejo de oponerse?

-Si, después del rapto de Betty, les dejo vía libre, o algo por el estilo.**-me responde, jugando con su corbata.-**¿Vamos para allá?

-No, he quedado con Natsumi y su marido. Ademas, yo solamente venia para asegurarme que todo había terminado.-**le respondo.**

-¿Sigues enamorada de Edgar?-**me pregunta, frunciendo el ceño.**

-No. Por lo menos, no ahora.-**le respondo.-**No era el amor de mi vida, pero lo quise bastante.

-¿Al igual que Endo?

-Más que Endo.

**Nos quedamos en silencio, mirando al novio cargar en sus brazos a la novia de azul, riendo sin parar.**

-Un día…me gustaría que alguien me quisiera tanto. Como el a ella.-**deseo en voz alta.-**Y que un día, nos casáramos.-**me rio de una risa forzada.-**Pero es ridículo. No creo que haya un hombre en este mundo que esté dispuesto a casarse conmigo.

**Y con solo dos palabras, mi ex-ahijado consigue dejarme sorprendida:**

-Yo sí.

**Ibuki:**

**Fuyuka me mira. Parece que se le vayan a salir los ojos de su rostro.**

-¿Pu…puedes repetir…?

-Te he dicho que yo si estaría dispuesto a casarme contigo, Fuyupe .-**le repito.**

-Ibuki, no digas tonterías.-**se ríe nerviosa.**

-No digo tonterías.

-U-una persona se tiene que casar por amor.

-¿Quién dice que no te amo, Fuyupe?

**Mi ex-mama me mira, nerviosa e incrédula.**

-N-no sa-sabes l-lo que di-dices.**-tartamudea.**

-Si lo se.**-contesto, acercándome a ella.**

-¡Eres demasiado joven!-**se exclama, sonrojada.**

-Bueno, si puedes esperar al menos unos 3-5 años más… He visto parejas que se llevan más diferencia que nosotros, Fuyupe.

-¡Para de llamarme Fuyupe!-**se sonroja, girándose hacia el otro lado. **

**Suspiro. Parece que tendré que ser más sincero… esto va a ser un poco vergonzoso.**

**Me pongo de rodillas, y la cojo de la mano, obligando a su linda carita a mirarme.**

-Fuyupe, lo digo en serio.-**le informo.-**Te amo. Desde que Edgar me adopto. No bromeo cuando te digo que, en un futuro, me gustaría casarme contigo. Entiendo que aún no puedas contestarme, pero haré lo posible para que termines enamorada de mí, y solo de mí.

**Y le doy un beso rápido en los labios, dejándola más roja que un tomate.**

-Nos vemos otro día, señorita.-**me despido, acercándome a la novia, la cual está a punto de tirar el ramo.**

**Y el destino hace que caiga en manos del menos pensado...**

"Ahora sí que no tiene escapatoria…"

**Fuyuka:**

"Se me acaban de declarar. ¿Eso ha ocurrido, no? Creo que sí."

**Sinceramente, nadie me había hecho nunca una declaración así. Por un momento, creí que el chico tenía más edad de la que aparentaba…**

"Alto, Fuyuka. Es un niño. Eso no puede ocurrir."

**Más calmada, miro donde estaban los novios. Ya han tirado el ramo. Y como si fuera cosa del destino, el ramo ha ido a parar manos de mi pretendiente, el cual lo tiene en la mano, como si fuera un trofeo. **

**Nuestras miradas se cruzan. Él me sonríe, sincero y seguro de sí mismo. Yo no puedo evitarme de sonreír.**

**Mi sonrisa sigue ahí, pegada, incluso cuando salgo del jardín.**

**Quien sabe, quizás algún día…**

* * *

**Betty:**

-¡No me lo puedo creer!-**se queja Jake.-** ¡Ese mocoso se va a casar antes que yo!

-Mi hermana pequeña se ha casado antes que yo.-**le recuerda mi hermano.**

-Y que yo.-**añade Reina.**

-¡Dejaos de quejar, que por lo menos, vosotros tenéis pareja!**-les recuerda Yuto.**

-¡Si quieres te busco una!**-le dice Rika, agarrándolo del brazo.**

-¡Me alegro tanto por ti, Betty!**-sonríe mi mejor amiga, dándome un abrazo.**

-¿Betty, te puedo llamar "mami"?**-me pregunta Kinako.**

-¿Y que tal suegrita linda?**-pregunta bromeando Afuro.**

-¿O tía Betty?-**pregunta Shindou, seguido de Akane.**

-O niñera torpe.-**bromea el del ramo, ganándose un codazo de parte mía.**

-Mami bastara.-**les dice Edgar, agarrándome de la cintura.**

-Da igual como la llaméis. Lo más importante, es que dentro de 9 meses la familia se agrande.-**dice mi suegra, haciendo reír a todo el mundo, excepto a los implicados.**

-¡Hey!-**grita Minori, llamando la atención de todo el mundo.- **¿No sería más bien hora de empezar la fiesta?

**Y dicho esto, pone una canción disco: **_**"**__**Let's**__**grove tonight". **_

**Todo el mundo se pone a celebrarlo: Jake destacando entre todos los bailarines, seguido por Melody, Kogure y Toramaru; Touko y Rika charlando con Kido; Reina poniéndose cariñosa con su novio el barman, al igual que Afuro y Minori, y Akane y Shindou; Kinako salta de un lado para otro, acompañada de Ibuki, vigilados por Miss Dollmeyer, quiero decir, por Sussan. **

**Miro a mi familia, a mi nueva familia y a mis amigos. Y miro a mi marido, que me tiende la mano para bailar. **

-Te ves preciosa.-**me susurra.**

-¿No parezco una marimacho?-**le pregunto sarcásticamente, haciéndole estallar en carcajadas.-**Te aviso, te voy a dar tantos problemas que terminaras teniendo jaqueca.

-Estoy preparado para ello**.-me contesta, sacándome a bailar.**

**Si, definitivamente, voy a ser feliz.**

* * *

_**Narrador:**_

_**Y este es el final. No, no el final: más bien, un nuevo comienzo. Pero por ahora, nos despedimos de todos ellos, rezando para que Edgar soporte a su mujer, y para que Betty deje de meterse en tantos líos.**_

_**Pero obviamente, hay cosas que no cambian nunca. Y es mejor así.**_

**Fin**

**(O lo que sea que sea esto poruqe, tecnicamente no existen los finales, solo los principios, o eso es lo que dicen por ahí.)**

* * *

**¡Ed aquí el final de la serie "La Niñera y el Gentleman"! Antes de nada, querría agradecer a todos los que me han seguido hasta aquí. Sin vosotros, nunca hubiera podido terminar esta serie.**

**¡Y pensar que al principio, no pensé pasar del capítulo 4! No creo que esta sea la mejor historia que haya escrito. A pesar de que haya cosas que están bien, hay otras que no tanto: por ejemplo, cambiar en ultimo momento la pareja de Kido x Melody, por Jake x Melody, y me hubiera gustado hablar más sobre ella escuela de moda de Betty. ¡Y quizás hubiera sido mejor hacer que salieran antes, y que no tardaran tantos episodios en descubrir su amor! La hubiera podido alargar...Pero esta es mi primera serie, y ya tenia pensado desde el principio en hacer máximo 17 capítulos. Definitivamente, aún me falta mucho por escribir. Sin embrago, les tengo cariño a todos los personajes. Son un poco como mis bebes *risas*. Aunque este triste, me alegro de terminar esta serie. ¡Por fin me libro de Betty! *risas* **

**¡Pero la veréis pronto, lo juro! ¡A ella y a todos los demás! Porque a pesar de que no tenga planeado una secuela de "La Niñera y el Gentleman" (pero quien sabe…), estoy pensando en escribir otra serie de IE (no sé de qué genero), a la vez que escribo una comedia romántica de One Piece, de Shugo Chara, de Shaman King o de Ouran High School Host Club. Pero por ahora, voy a descansar un tiempo. ¡Pero volveré! ¡Nunca os librareis de mi *carcajadas de pirata*!**

**Antes de despedirme, para los que quieren saber más sobre Betty, Jake, Melody y Reina, podéis visitar mi perfil, en donde encontrareis una ficha con informaciones sobre ellos.**

**Y con esto y un bizcocho, me despido por hoy, despido esta magnífica serie la cual la llevo escribiendo para ustedes desde hace meses, os pido que dejéis vuestras reviews de despedida, contando lo bueno y lo malo de esta serie, lo que habría podido mejorar y lo que no debería de tocar nunca, y nos vemos la próxima vez.**

**¡Chao chao!**


End file.
